Pyrex
by Aesix
Summary: Sent back in time, in a new body, Issei woke up in a new pair of boobs. *Lemons* (A rewrite of "DxD: Issei Phenex" & "Flaming Sekiryuutei of the Sky") Act [III]: Fallen Grace Defaced
1. Act 1: I

|:[Pyrex]:|

* * *

Yubelluna blushed as her master dug his face deeper into her bountiful breast, smiling (rather cutely in her eyes) all the while in his sleep. "Phenex-sama, it's not that I d-don't like this, but it is time to wake up for breakfast." She harshly cursed herself at stuttering as she felt she was too old to act like a high school student or even younger—unlike the rest of Issei's peerage.

She wanted to move because if they didn't move, then the rest of the peerage members would find them—then do some rather unspeakable things to _her_ beloved master, abusing his regeneration in jealousy.

In response, he shifted, but didn't bother himself to wake. He could do whatever he wanted damn it. He was _the_ Issei Phenex, after all. Not that he actually abused his title, and powers, often, even when given a choice. "Let me sleep on your boobs more..." He mumbled, defiantly.

"Issei-sama..." Her blush darkened at his words, also changing the way she addressed him.

To see her master in such a vulnerable state, even as he demanded something of her, she wasn't sure whether to hug him or let him do as he liked. She settled for pet and playing with his silky maple hair; her actions were akin to a mother to one's child. It wasn't everyday that she was able to do that, so that morning was a small blessing of sorts from the usual boring days.

Suddenly, Yubelluna frowned as she remembered something. "Ravel-sama is cooking for you today. She'll be angry if you forgo it."

Instantly, Issei stiffened and reluctantly pulled away from _his_ breast. "Is their enough time for a bath?"

At that, the woman looked to the digital clock on the overly expensive nightstand. "Y-Yes..." Her expression dropped even more. _I was so looking forward to..._ She sighed as her master removed himself from her. "I'll get one ready." With that, she went to bow then to leave to his large private bath.

"Thank you."

"N-No, thank _you_ , Issei-sama..." Hearing his honest words, her frown flipped. Not very many masters gave thanks or was as nice as he was. She would know after all. Nevertheless, it never stopped her from flushing with delight and praise.

 **[:|:]**

Issei yawned as his body sunk into his large tub.

... _What the hell is going on—?!_

However, inside his mind, he was freaking out. Since when was he, of all people, Issei Phenex or even Issei-sama? He _was_ freaking Issei _Hyoudou_ , not Issei _Phenex_. What was even more mind-blowing was that he was already used it, as shown by his conversation with Yubelluna. It was as if he was always Issei _Phenex_ his whole life—he even has the memories to prove it!

At least, he was able to wake up with boobs in his face... His perverted grin failed to come to his face, as he began remembering how old life was...

All of a sudden, he remembered something.

 _Ddraig!_

[...] There was nothing, and that worried him. ...But perhaps, Ddraig was sleeping. That simply was the only thing Issei could conclude to with his understanding of the [Boosted Gear]. However, Isse felt the "old" dragon deserved it as Issei wasn't sure what the dragon had done with the other two.

Issei simply sighed as he could only hope that Ddraig would wake up soon—that was, if his assumption was correct.

Perhaps, Ddraig would prefer this timeline as of now, he was stronger, and almost nigh-invincible due to his regeneration. _Satans_ , after Issei thought about it, that was freaking overpowered. He had the power to kill _Gods_ and the potential regeneration to tank anything he wanted.

He frowned.

He stared at his hands—they were shaking. He let them sink to his side, uselessly and uneasily.

If one were to look at him then, his eyes would've been overshadowed by his hair and it looked as if he was a doll without strings.

...Issei didn't like having this amount of power. Sure, it was great and all. It could've came in handy when facing all those OP enemies. He could literally be a meat-shield, and he wouldn't have worry his friends too often. However, he feared the amount of power he potentially could have would drive him mad as many [Boosted Gear] predecessors had. ...He had already fallen for the madness once, and it still made him shiver, even if he did have a replacement, [CxC].

It was the fact that he _was_ weak that he became strong. He wasn't like Vali—he didn't fight to fight, although Vali did have some morals. Yet, no matter what anyone said, he _was_ still weak, though it wasn't necessarily his fault, being a simple human and all. And being weak, he _had_ become strong, to take on things humans would surely fear in nightmares among nightmares.

Thinking about humans, brought on the thoughts of his parents; were they still happy? ...Perhaps, a small visit wouldn't hurt anyone. But, then he would have to confront Rias-buchou—or Gremory-san?— or Sona—or also Sitri/Shitori-san?

—And don't forget the boobs he fought for!

But, life wasn't an anime. Even his quest for a harem hadn't drove him. Yuuma—no, Raynare—was who he had fallen for genuinely, wholeheartedly. She was a girl who asked him out with angelic grace (unlike all those disgusted girls who were dared into dating him, but sadly, he _could_ understand, but it didn't help his low self-esteem), who wasn't hesitant in touching him or playing with him, who actually made him hold back his perverted urges, and who, _at least_ , looked happy around him for the first time. What more could he ask for? ...But, he had been betrayed. Even then in that bath, it saddened him. He couldn't feel anger at her, anymore. Though, he would have to do something about Asia... He sighed, he would cross the bridge when he got to it and push the dead where they belong—away. Yet, he knew, he wouldn't be able to kill that woman. _Maybe Yubelluna could..._

Soon after, he had grown to love the people around him. And when he finally asked out his master—oh man—he couldn't tell how much happiness and relief he felt. To be honest, he would drop his (perhaps not-so, now being a pure-blood devil, after all) silly quest for a harem if she merely asked.

However, even with Rias with him, he couldn't deny any female, mostly the rest of Rias' peerage, what they wanted, in fear of hurting them. The man of the park had told him the importance of a woman. His father also told him. Even his mother had—and he swore to never hurt one before she gave up on reprimanding him. A bitter smile reached his lips. He kept that to his heart, only breaking it if he _had_ to. Absentmindedly, he thought that even his peeping also caused "harm."

It wasn't that he always thought about boobs, and sure, he was a massive pervert (even in his new memories) but the person who carried those boobs as a whole? They... would hate him, surely. It was saddening. Issei _would_ hate himself too with what he has done.

That was if he didn't know the full story. Certainly, if people knew the whole picture, even Rias, wouldn't hate him as Issei Phenex—even then, perhaps, they would still hate him with his judgment and his inability to say "no," although threatened into doing so.

"Phenex-sama?" The foggy glass door slid open, gently.

Instantly, his hands went to cover between his legs and strained backwards as he returned Yubelluna's call, "U-Uh, y-yes?" His instinctual movement was there. However, it wasn't as if it wasn't the first time she's seen it...

Yubelluna blinked at his actions. Her master... hasn't done that action in so long. It was cutely refreshing to see the action. "I think it would be wise, if you left now, lest the anger of Ravel-sama..." She dragged off at the end, feeling a bit jealous at how _her_ master treated Ravel.

"O-Oh, r-right!" He magically summoned a towel around his waist in haste. —Only to blink at the action, he had never done something like that in his past life. He guessed even then, he would still need to get used to being able to do that; at the more complicated stuff, he could only sigh. At least, he already had those etched into him also...

 **[:|:]**

"So, uh, Yubelluna..." Issei paused, finding himself feeling strange and a bit funny. "What are the plans today?" It wasn't that he didn't know, but based on the memories from before taking _his_ spot, the girls liked to make their own schedule, unless something important came about.

At that, Yubelluna smiled, almost expectantly. _Her_ master was being so cute, even more so when under the influence of his _aftershock_. And she couldn't wait for her turn today!

"After eating with Ravel-sama, yesterday, you said you wanted to check up on the girl, Mira?" Mira hadn't revived been yet, but he and his peerage had rescued her from a stray and only woke up the day before. "Karlamine had also requested for some practice," Yubelluna smiled slightly, "you know how that child is." Karlamine was a battle freak though not at Vali's tier, who at least at then, could fight Yuuto to a standstill with sword skills alone.

"... _You don't hate me either, huh_?" He muttered—unknowingly aloud.

Yubelluna flushed with rage, tears to her eyes. "I... I-I could never hate Issei-sama!" How could no one see Issei as he was? The lovable, cute, and kind side of _him_. Why were all those Elders (his father included) stuck up on seeing him, who wasn't even a heir, be such an _ass_? There simply was no reason! None! None at all! She didn't fault Issei in not saying no. No, never would she place the blame on him. He was her most... —she couldn't find a word to describe him but he was the best! And she couldn't stand it to see him in such a sad state or when people talked down about him. And as a _Servant_ , she couldn't do anything but hold the burden that she knew alongside his peerage and all his other personal servants. It was so tragic of him to just relent to his "fate" and move forward without will or choices. A mere doll to its strings.

It was when Issei pulled her into a hug, that she realized that she was crying.

Issei didn't like seeing tears on a woman, even more so now that he had to call them "his." However, it's only been but a few times that he had seen someone cry _for_ him. ...It was never a simple thing when they did.

"...Sorry..." He said simply, brushing his fingers into Yubelluna's long and gracious purple hair.

She didn't say anything because if she did Issei would reply with the same thing in such a voice it broke her heart hearing it every time. ...And hugging _her_ master was always such a blessing, especially in bed or wherever he decided to do _it_.

— _Satans_ , _her_ master was such a... "beast" for making think such thoughts at a time like this.

 **[:|:]**

Ravel hummed a simple tune as she waited for her breakfast cake to finish. She had wanted her secretly beloved older brother to test out her new recipe. And maybe, later play with him as it has been a while since they last played together. She hadn't asked in a while...

—She frowned. It was for his sake though!

Maybe she was as childish as she was told as she still retained her urge to play... But, she didn't have to be doted upon like a mere child! Even by her "Onii-sama!" That wasn't fair of him, to do the Elders' bidding, play with her and say nothing. She could say something! She wasn't a servant!

However, the last time she tried, Issei had stopped her instantly and asked of her to say nothing with a pinky promise—the strongest of promises!

She didn't want to seem wanting or seemed as if she asked for a lot, so she lessened the time and the amount she played with him. Even with that, he smiled and asked her "why?" — _Of all thing!_ She couldn't help it, but she had blow up his face in rage that perhaps was pointed towards herself more towards him. She couldn't understand him at all! He had all those burdens atop him and yet he comes home with a smile and more often than not tries to play with her. It wasn't that she didn't like it, because she defiantly loves it, but she was utterly useless. And she hated every minute of it! Why was she a burden?!

She placed a hand to her heart and calmed herself.

"Onii-chan..." She missed the simple days where she called him that.

"Ravel-sama?" Yubelluna called quietly as she opened the door.

She was standing there like a princess in her pink glory with a small, nonetheless, endearing frown. Hearing her name didn't fluster as she knew her Onii-sama would come into the kitchen as per her promise with him. "Is..." her voice was small and she was hesitant, "Is there time for m-me today? I-If there isn't i-it's fine, I can wait!" Even though she said it, she wasn't sure if she could wait...

 _Ravel-sama_... Ravel was one of the only few purebloods Issei's peerage approved of—though unsure what his bro-con tendencies could lead to—as it didn't seemed she liked her _that_ much. Or did she? Nonetheless, to them, she was like a real princess, and she was, though a bit spoiled at times.

An almost smug smile crept to her face. "Would you like play with 'Onii-chan' today?" It was always so much fun to tease her as she wasn't as bad as many other high-class devils, though she usually released her anger on Issei.

"N-No, I do not." She crossed her arms and "hmmph"-ed before turning her face away.

She opened one eye, the one pointing towards Yubelluna, "Does that mean Onii-sama is busy?"

Yubelluna wanted to feel crossed, as there was some time. But she was going to use to be greedy... However, she relented. "N-No, there's sometime after the meeting with the Gremory clan."

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _And the secret is revealed! —Issei is no longer a virgin~!_ *ahem*  
 _...The third try is the charm, right? At least, now everything should look more "sophisticated."  
_ _I find it funny that even Ravel has a older sibling with a sister-complex (previous memories), along with two other girls_

 _Does Phenex regeneration also regenerate Life force/Life energy? I couldn't find that... And if so, that ability is too OP with the Boosted Gear  
Sorry to all those Rias-haters (in vague terms), but she'll play a big role.  
_ _Why does Tsun-pure [is she too pure?] Ravel remind me of Kokoa from R+V?_

 _And why did I add the ordeal with the elders?_ _—_ _Who in the right mind would loyally follow their orders? Cuz I doubt Riser's peerage was forced into being very submissive and to liking his kisses. And Riser doesn't seem too bad of a guy, to be honest. He like a spoiled Issei. The reason why I didn't give the Boosted Gear to Riser was because even then I still don't really like him... And a "butterfly-effect" timeline type of story seemed cool._

 _The next update will be soon! With a lemon next chapter..._

[Words: 2,743]

Have a Nice Day.

[Rewrite of "Flaming Sekriyuutei of the Sky" & "DxD: Issei Phenex"]


	2. Act 1: II

**Reviews** :

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-Kun** : _Just for you and your comments: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) —Although, I'm not too sure why you are making a face... Or why I'm doing so also..._

 **Verno Rayan** : _Thanks, but I'm not sure what you mean about the beta part because I thought that I got rid of most of the mistakes—first edit since, like, forever, I must add. Also, "Satans" is basically the devils' version of saying "My God/Oh my God/Oh my/etc..." Yubelluna wasn't appointing anyone._

 **Muzaka** : _Woah, thanks for the information! It really does clear up a lot of things (which I may or may not be too lazy to read/understand, lol). You helped a lot!_

 **Cruzerblade** : _Thanks for the comment! That first chapter is my finest writing I've done in a while. And thanks for the info, it helps a lot more than you think. And I will!_

 **Dragon Rider 66** : _He became Issei Phenex after dying from Samuel's curse due to Great Red heeding to Issei's "dream." Either that, or Issei died from Trihexa. Originally I was going to clear that up later in the story when I made a choice. While I feel the former is a bit more on the cliche side, I think I'll use that choice._

 **wahyubison** : _Glad to make you laugh with the sheer ludicrousness of his situation! I don't know about rune magic, but I may do some senjutsu due two members of his peerage and how important senjutsu is in DxD. However, I don't know too much about Senjutsu outside the DxD-verse."_

 **TRYNDAMER95** : _MY FUCKING FACE ITS "¿!WTF?¡" (Thanks, lol)_

 **DragonMaster128** : _I'm glad I made you feel that way, as that's the emotion I tried to convey. Hope you enjoy this chapter also!_

 **And to all the others that reviewed, thank you and please enjoy this chapter also!**

* * *

|:[Pyrex]:|

* * *

Issei stared when his eyes caught the sight of Ravel. It wasn't because she was breathtaking—she already always was in her own way, even then, he still couldn't believe someone like her wanted to associate with someone like him—no, it was the fact that he realized his death would surely affect the budding woman. He couldn't even imagine her with tears because women aren't supposed to cry—they're supposed to smile. Especially the ones he cares about! And he would be damned if he didn't make as so!

"Onii-sama, your breakfast is ready." Walking with the grace of a princess, Ravel strolled up to the long diner table.

...He missed the last time he had tea and cake with her, both in his new _and_ old memories. "Thanks, Ravel!" His tone was full of happiness and it never failed to get Ravel flustered with a slight blush. _H-He better be grateful that I made his cake!_

Watching him take the first bite of her cake, Ravel felt nervous, and her body began to grow hot at how stupid she made herself feel with every passing thought. The recipe was rather different to her usual methods of cooking and was unused to some of the ingredients. —Ravel's eyes widened! _Did I forget the second layer of cream?_ _—Or how about the multi-layered..._

"This is the best!" Issei flashed Ravel a grin and a thumbs up. In that instant, Ravel's thoughts creased and she had unknowingly smiled back, matching her brother's brightness.

"I-It better be!" Quickly, she turned to hide her blush and left to get his tea.

"...A cute girl, she is." A small, teasing smile appeared upon the Bomb Queen's face as she watched Ravel leave through the door Yubelluna had just enter from.

Truly, Ravel was unlike most other High-class devils. She _could_ cook—rather well too, which many— _many_ _—_ natural born High-class devils couldn't even dream to do. She may _act_ like she was higher than everyone (it was to be expected that she have at least _some_ pride) but she truly doesn't see them as such and even wishes to be like ones of her brother's peerage—it was almost unbelievable that a High-class devil looked up to a low-class devil! And, she actually trained in all sorts of demonic arts, trying not to rely on her inherited powers (regeneration, affinity with fire and wind) too often.

"—Mwuh?" His fork was still in his mouth.

Seeing her master's face, Yubelluna smiled as one would to a child.

Using magic, a napkin appeared in the grasp of her hand.

"—Grrk!" Almost choking on his food, Issei felt two arms latch around him—one around his chest and the other around his shoulders—and two _perfect_ boobs flatten against the back of his head.

Yubelluna giggled, before explained herself to him. "Here, let me get the cream off your face." The arms released him. The right hand, which held nothing, brushed away at his messy hair. The left held held the napkin and gently presses itself to his face then swiped at cream from his face. Looking at her work with a small smile, she said, "there all better."

 _These breast rival Akeno's..._ Issei went scratch at the back of his head, only to stop as Yubelluna's breast were in the way and laughed a bit. "The cake was just too good, I just kept eating."

A woman of Chinese descent was minding her own business when she was walking through the "breakfast" room's door, when seeing them, she couldn't help but stutter. "Y-Yubelluna! P-P-Phenex-sama! What are you doing?!"

Issei strained back to turn and saw his rook, Xuelan. Seeing her Issei felt some guilt, which he hid.

In his memories, Xuelan was forced to do may things so that she could become one of his peerage members. Her name meant "Snow Orchid" in traditional Chinese Mandarin as she had, since birth, a great affinity with ice and was a thought to grow to become a beautiful woman, which she had. Her family was a group of Chinese martial artist who skill were renown even in the phenomenal/supernatural world. However, to Issei that didn't matter, he wanted to save her from her family's harsh treatment as they were frustrated at their own weakening.

However, by doing so, his actions led her to being kicked from her family, both in the literal sense and not-so literal. It wasn't until _weeks_ later that he realized what his actions caused her. Even then, she didn't blame him at all. She smiled—almost forlornly with a hint of forgiveness and thanks—and said 'I always wanted to see the outside world.' Her statement sounded so small and sad. —Seeing that, Issei couldn't leave her alone until he made sure she was okay. Somehow, one way or another, she had joined his peerage, she never told him why she was on the verge of death... With that, she had renounced her element and was _forced_ to become a fire-user. Not by him of course. But, it was like giving up a part of her, as she had used ice throughout her whole life.

However, now she was happy, and that sad smile on her face has never been since as long he was around her.

"Oh," Yubelluna's tone was almost disappointed, "I was wiping some cream off his face. See?" With that, she held up the napkin she once used to wipe Issei's face.

"Giiiii." She stared at Issei, who flinched at it.

"I-It's true."

"Fine."

* **Boom!** *

The door was slammed open only to be followed by " "—Issei-sama! Issei-sama! Issei-sama!" " Two small girls of turquoise hair ran into the room, their excitement at their highest level. Lle and Nel twins, inseparable and the only difference between them was where one or the other puts the special yellow ribbon in their hair and their favorite color, blue and red respectively.

The twin bundles of energy were actually clones—the only clones that survived inhumane testing from a terrorist group. The said terrorist group was trying to make the perfect solider—small, deceiving, strong, and quick. They had become just that, however, they were no match for any high-class being born _for_ the supernatural world. Their story was much akin to Kiba's in many ways. Except, Lle and Nel were drove into madness only to be stopped by him. Having nowhere to go, they had asked to follow their savior, only to later become his servant. Occasional, their madness would escape but on a much lesser scale, thanks to being able to use their overflowing and overbearing energy whenever they wanted, instead of holding it within to explode later.

The two took both his sides, speaking in an alternating pace, finishing each other's sentences also.

"—They were—" Lle started.

"Awesome!" And Nel finished the last sentence.

When they finished, Issei smiled down at them, fondly, and ruffled their matching hair. "I guess, you really like those chainsaws then?" Their energy was almost contagious and was really cute. _They're really hyper... Not that it's a bad thing of course!_

"Yep!"

"Uh-huh!" They nodded together, moving their head closer into Issei's hand.

"Are you girls about to eat breakfast?" He looked to the girls of the room.

" "Yeah! Ravel-sama said she'd would make us some pancakes!" " The twins quickly took the seats adjacent from Issei and across from each other, swinging their legs in a quick fashion.

"Xuelan?"

She was still stand in the spot where she stared at him. "O-Oh! E-Excuse me, I will also be taking a seat!" Quickly, she took a seat. — _Weird, why is she acting that way?_

* **Click** *

His dark-skinned pawn, Shuriya, entered. Her dressing made her look like she was a belly dancer as she seemed to weave her way to his side. Her see-through cloths' movements also caused her movements to look rather mystical.

"You look happy, Shuriya." A smile appeared atop his face because a girl was happy.

"Yep!" She kissed his cheek and skipped off to a seat.

Shuriya was one of his more recent reincarnated servants. When he was visiting some town in the middle east, she had a caught a glance of a battle and instantly fell in love with him. To his peerage, she brought everyone close together with her contagious happiness and smile. And, he had to have her... by the Elder's rule for _whatever_ reason.

* **Click** *

Hearing the door open once more, Issei turned to see his bishop.

Mihae was of Japanese heritage as shown by her clothing. And that day was no exception, as she wore a rather heavy-looking kimono with a purple, orange, and pink pattern.

She was perhaps the most normal of his peerage, though, more on the quiet and well-mannered side. However, she was _developed_ in such that way, and was harshly punished if she didn't follow her "laws." She was also rarely _graced_ by a person's presence and born as a sacrifice for strength. — _Of all things!_ To fight what, one would ask? It was none other than other families in battle competitions.

—It pissed him off.

...Even if he wasn't actually _there_ before.

And, it was almost scary how much her story was akin to Asia's. They had almost same story. Even their personalities, though, Mihae was a bit more mature. — _Even their developing breast!_ However, he still couldn't understand why people were so lazy that couldn't get stronger themselves? Or at least without sacrificing other people! Look at his past self for example; he had grown strong, not by using other people, not by sacrificing other people, but by sacrificing himself and getting help from people.

The brown-haired woman bowed and sent a graceful smile his way. "Good morning, Issei- _sama_." Her tone was polite with a hint of happiness from simply seeing him.

It never failed to make him bring out a smile just for her, "Good morning, Mihae. Are you also here for breakfast?" The _one_ smile that had also "belonged" to Asia.

Her tone was a sheepish when she began to speak, "Hai. I'm supposed to help Ravel cook, but," A heavy blush appeared onto her face as she averted her eyes, "I woke up a bit late due to y-yesterday."

"Huh?" _What did she mean about yesterday?_ In his memories, there was nothing he did yesterday that should've made her, or himself even, blush. Perhaps, she caught a cold from someone while they went shopping? The percentage of that was abysmally small, but still...

"N-Nothing!" She went to bow and excused herself to the kitchen.

"Hmm, perhaps, she _isn't_ so innocent... Poor girl that Issei-sama is _so_..." Yubelluna said something weird from behind him with a fond smile. It was cute to see the shy girl flustered, even more so that she had done something _so_ unlike her.

As Mihae left to the kitchen, two woman dressed in maid outfits appeared. They were two simple devil servant, Maron and Bürent, whom he had taken a liking into. But the two's relationship was deeper than blood and sisterhood. He had met the low-class (due to their low-class parents) friends—no, _sisters_ during his childhood. They had wanted to join his future peerage when they got older so they could always be with him. Who was he to not allow such a selfless request? —Plus, the maid outfits weren't so bad to have around, after all...

The two busty woman bowed deeply, " "Good morning, _Ouji-sama_!" " A smile atop their expressions before they followed Mihae back into the kitchen.

" "—Issei- _sama_..." " A whisper caught his ears.

"Huh?" Dumbfounded, he turned to find nothing.

"—Mmmm~ Ravel- _ojousama_ 's cake is good, nya~" He turned to look forward and find the source of the voice. A blue-haired nekomata, Li, appeared atop his lap, alongside her pink-haired twin, licking her finger.

Shifting into a cute and wanting expression, Ni looked to him, "Issei- _sama_ , can you feed me some, nya?" The only difference between the twins were their favorite color and their heights—having Ni a bit shorter than Li.

"Oh, s-sure." He was still a bit unused to that type of conduct, but for some reason, it made the girls want all of them to be fed by him, even in his memories. ...T _hese girls are like a mature Koneko but much more expressive._ And when he meant "mature," he wasn't just thinking about their _size_.

Slowly, he cut cake and moved it towards Ni's mouth.

...But, he hid his pained expression from them.

He owned them that much and then, much— _much_ —more.

"Nekomata" was a rare species, since they had went into hiding as they were dying out. Although, one of the more common cat humanoid-youkai. So when he, as a growing boy, had found a _whole_ group/tribe of them, and got them to trust him, someone had caught onto him and tried to enslave them. Whoever that person was came with an army to fight the measly group. And, from what he saw in the aftermath (in his memories), he guess the army was needed. He hadn't been surrounded by _that_ many deaths before and it scarred him and probably scarred the twins even more than it had to him—seeing loved ones die, helplessly—hopelessly. Yet, it never changed the faced that it was all his fault, that he convinced himself. He wanted to atone for all their deaths. However, when he found the twins hiding, they didn't trust him, wholly understandably.

Looking back on it, he had forced them with him, so that he could atone, or that was how he thought—by fulfilling each and every one of their wishes, that was if they had _that_ many.

...Still, he couldn't understand how they put up with him, when their _only_ wish was to bring back the dead. He hated himself in trying to buy their happiness.

" "W-We also want to be fed!" " The other pair of twins said, full of childish jealousy, stomping on the ground besides him. Their stuttering was simply a byproduct of their anger/jealously.

He chuckled and ruffled their heads, "Hai, hai, I will." Again, he took a bit of his cake onto his fork and fed it to the smallest girls in his peerage. ...When it came to kids, he couldn't think of them as anything but.

"Issei-sama," Yubelluna paused as a blush overtook her face, "...c-can I also?" She really wanted to be like the twins, open and _almost_ carefree. However, she didn't want to ask for much as _her_ master was already busy and shouldn't have to worry about her.

...But, she couldn't help it.

"Eh? O-Oh, sure." While he was caught off, he was more than happy to fulfill her request. Seeing with such a cute face, Issei couldn't help but tease her a little. "Say, 'Ahhn.'"

Without blinking, she said, "Ahhn," with an awaiting mouth. Her straightforwardness caused him to hesitant before putting the spoon into her mouth.

"Mmm~ Ravel- _sama_ really does make the best cakes." She placed one hand onto her cheek in delight, a bit turned on by her master's command—no matter how small.

* **Click** *

"Good morning, Phenex- _sama_." A black-haired [Knight] simply greeted Issei.

"A-Ah, good morning, Siris." Her emotionless expression was more on her face than it was on Koneko's and it was a bit nerving.

With that, she sat at the table to wait for Mihae to give her pancakes also.

...He couldn't blame Siris for acting as she was.

—No way in hell or heaven would he blame her for anything.

Like Xuelan, she grew up in a Chinese descent. However, as one of his latest reincarnated servant (about 2 years ago)—he hated calling them that—she lived a life of isolation and fighting for much longer than Xuelan had. It caused her to go mad, awaking her [ **Sacred Gear** ]—[Lost Rend]. By then, she had become one of the best swordsmen in her _human_ family and thus, combine with her madness and her gear's manifestation, she was unstoppable. When she calmed down, the carnage that surrounded her had made her fall into a deep depression, vowing to never use her powers and skills.

...That vow was broken more times than he could count with her being _with_ him.

All because some bastard thought it would be funny to fight in the human world. She had freaked out and killed them both as Issei's opponent was weakened when she had been caught up in the battle. She freaked out even more when Issei wasn't killed when he was supposedly "killed." Seeing that, the person before her wouldn't die around her, she immediately pledged herself to him. —And if he had chosen to leave, she _would_ kill herself. Even if he had used magic to replace the memories. The lingering feeling to kill oneself would surely not fade, that was what his [Queen] had told him. If she wasn't a devil, Issei wasn't allowed to bring her into his home (back when his father stuck his nose into house everyday, nosily), so he had no choice but to reincarnate her, hoping for the best.

She told him everything about her. And, with that, Issei had tried to keep her and himself out of battle the most he could.

—She never blamed him.

However, it never stopped him from doing it himself.

However, when Mihae placed a plate in front of Siris, Siris' eyes lit up and a slight blush appeared onto her face. The girl had a weak spot for sweet and/or cute things—it was endearing, especially with her having her usual emotional gaze gone as she happily munched on her sweet maple-covered pancakes.

* **Click** *

Without a care, Isabela strolled in with a certain sword manic atop her shoulders, battered, and bruised and tired—all from her own training.

"Good morning, Phenex- _sama_ ," She said simply, taking a seat across from Xuelan, who had a large stack of pancakes.

"Y-Yes, good morning, Isebela, Karlamine." It was a bit sudden to see Karlamine atop her shoulder. Although, if he had to guess, Karlamine probably worked herself to near-unconsciousness.

Issei blinked as Yubelluna strolled up to Karlamine with a serious face and reprimanded her. "Karlamine! You cannot keep do that—training to exhaustion! You'll worry Master! Besides, you have a turn today. So please, don't make any more worries for Master! He already has enough worries—" She suddenly stopped, turning away, and took her spot by Issei, refusing to look at anyone with her hair covering her murderous amethyst eyes. There was never a day where he didn't worry, whether it were for Karlamine or not. Her repeated use of the word, 'worry,' invoked her conversation with Issei.

 _'You don't hate me, huh?'_ She wanted to "bomb" those... _Fuckers_ of Elders. Issei was far too kind (it was damning to see him be so) to caught up in their stupidity. How, in the seven layers of the _oh-so_ great Hell, could he put up with it?! —Being punished for some of the most stupidest reasons, being called in for some the most stupidest missions, being a— _Dick_ _—_ for almost no reason at all! And, yet, no one understood him, as he had told not one person—not that he was technically forbidden from doing so!

Still, everyone there, in the room, knew how Issei life was and probably _would_ be. Karlamine suddenly pushed back her chair, and stood defiantly. "T-That is why I do this! I _have_ to be strong! _You_ _—_ of all people—should understand!"

Yubelluna didn't respond.

The brown-haired woman, perhaps for help, looked to Issei—only to see his worried face. "Gah!" She ruffled her hair in frustration and brushed past Yubelluna.

* **Boom!** *

After the door was slammed, the room was silent. None of the girls said anything—their heads down in shame that stemmed off from their self-incurred _uselessness_.

Until he broke it, "Isabela, she hasn't had anything right?" ...He had to show them he was really fine even with all the bullshit the Elders put him through. Even if he had to convince himself first.

"Hai, Phenex- _sama_."

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _This was supposed to be out yesterday... But, I was too busy to edit (Happy Birthday me, lol)._ _Rereading the LN makes me get in a typing mood!_ — _Made me get this done in a few hours without edits! Now, I gotta get working on Lovely Angel and two other stories I've started!_ _—And yet another story that I'm going to post..._

 _I'm not sure why but I find Issei x Ravel (Drilled-Haired Tsun-pure) to be super cute._

 _The guilt part with his peerage members: To me, I don't think it was too OOC if it was at all. Issei does show in his fair share of seriousness, and he does have_ some _insight and_ will _occasional ponder and think_ _. I think it's a big part of making Issei of who 'Issei' is. To be insatiably perverted yet heroically cool (though, these usual get mixed up with one another); to be headstrong and straight-forward yet thoughtful and almost forlorn at times._

 _To be honest, I made the peerage's background all on a whim. After some while, I realized that some of the stories began sounding familiar in some ways to someone else's... But, I hoped you like it. And yes, playful ninja nekomata twins 'cause I could. And yes, they will be stronger than in canon._

 _I favor Yubelluna a lot. She is older than Issei, so Issei would look towards her for many things, especially more so being his Queen. Also, being older, she is wiser as it is to be expected, and her (or my?) insight into events makes, or at least I think, this story easy to read and perceive. She is more developed than most of his peerage so that's a massive plus in Issei's book. And she is his first peerage member. To be honest, I try to make her an older Akeno without the sadist (understandably) but Yubelluna does have a massive M side for her master. But, if it's appearance, I like Xuelan... Or Ravel? lol._

 _Oh and as per the original plan in "DxD: Issei Phenex," Raynare will be the replacement of Issei in Rias' peerage._

 _What about the lemon? Sorry, I'll get to it next chapter with a new plan! Originally, it was going to be simply Issei and Yubelluna... But I think I'll get Karlamine into it now..._

 _[Words: 4,218_ _] I'll edit later..._

 _Have a Nice Day._


	3. Act 1: III

**Reviews** :

 **Gem Warrior** : Thanks! But, you'll have to wait for Yubelluna's but this chapter goes in more depth with Karlamine and Mira. Raynare doesn't get that sacred gear, but another which is similar to Regulus Nemea, Canis Lykaon, and Incinerate Anthem, since it chooses its wielder.

 **Julbot1** : Ah, yes! Thanks for noticing! However, it was due to having two sets of memories. Yes, yes, thank you for your comments!

 **Red Satoshi ketchum** : Holy— I didn't realize that! Made me laugh a little, thanks for that!

 **Cruzerblade** : I decided to update pretty quickly! I think I may focus solely on this story for some while since my inspiration for this story has returned in full!

 **Humlet** : Seriously, the background stories came outta nowhere, I even sat for 20 minutes sorting through my thoughts—trying to make (sort-of) "unused" backstories. But, I'm glad you like the foreshadowing.

 **Bunny153539** : ...I thought I specified that Issei IS a High-class Devil, borne from the leaders of Phenex family, at least after the whole shift in. I can't answer the second question as it'll spoil the story...

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun** : DESCRIBE WITH WORDS (lol)

 **FanFictionHunter** : Oh! To be honest, I forgot to specify Ravel's positioning, but yes, she IS Issei's Bishop. And your second question is answered this chapter! The question about Ravel was supposed to be rhetorical, as I portraying, though indirectly, Issei relationship with Ravel, where Ravel is Kokoa and Issei is a "somewhat-Kuhlua," but yes, also those traits they share.

 **Muzaka** : Ah, yes. I don't like being direct, so I rely on people's assumptions but usually it makes confusion... But, I'm happy that at least some people would/will come to the same conclusion. As for your questions: Isn't it possible for it to be yes for both, no?

 **And to all the others that review, thank you and please enjoy this chapter also! And thanks to all those +100 fav & follows!**

* * *

|:[Pyrex]:|

LineBreaks = **MA** / **M** content

—○●○—

Gently, Issei knocked on a door with his hand that didn't hold food. "Karlamine, I have food for you."

Slowly, with a burst of chilly winds, the door opened, to reveal the European girl. "Issei-sama, s-sorry to bother you." Quickly, she took the food and went to close the door. Yet before she could, Issei struck his foot into the remaining opening. Then, even with Karlamine's strength, he easily opened the door as one would do with any other unblocked door.

He turned away from her, and scratched at his cheek. "You girls aren't _ever_ a bother." If anything, he relied on their happiness to make himself happy—as he had done in the _future_ (If Issei was honest, it was so confusing). "Really, if something is bothering _me_ , you and the rest of the peerage would be sure to erase it, right?" He turned back to catch her nod.

"Y-Yes, I-Issei-sama..." Her tone was gentle, unlike her usual forceful tone she usually fought with.

"I'm going to apologize in Yubelluna's place. She was just... _sad_ , because I did something stupid." He bowed, lowering his head. "Please accept my apology for letting my Queen yell at you!"

Karlamine found herself backing up a little. She didn't understand how her master could treat them as if they were all High-class devils or _Elders_. She didn't understand how he put up with her pride. She didn't understand how he put up with his life. Or simply the _Elders_. "P-P-Please! Issei-sama raise your head. It's fine really!" She looked down to her own hands, "I-It's okay. I understand what Yubelluna what was saying and going through."

Karlamine was sword-woman from Europe. She was originally going to be thrown out her home as she _wasn't_ birthed as a male. However, instead her parent borne another, and their wishes were fulfilled as they had got a boy, while basically ignoring their first child. Then, they realized he was _absolutely_ no good with swords. The boy—her younger brother—had no talent with swords whatsoever nor did her family see what need there was to keep a _useless_ child.

It made Karlamine harshly grit her teeth every time she wondered to her past life.

She had ran away with her young brother. On their travels, she had come to realize, her brother—he certainly did have talent with the way of the sword. — _Monstrous_ talent. He had told her that he had seen how she had been treated and just _had_ to change it, even if it meant being disgraced himself.

His self-sacrifice always brought her to tears.

"K-Karlamine!" And, then wasn't an exception.

Karlamine watched as his face twisted with what she thought were cute expressions, it made her smile— _sadly_. He went from shocked to confused, then worried and finally, calm. With the calm expression, he made his way towards her. She was pulled into a hug, "S-Sorry, Issei-sama!" She cried out, tears falling faster from her face.

 _Sorry, Jason._

—She would never forget what happen that day. Their—her brother's and hers'—peaceful lives came to a halt with their first encounter with the supernatural. Even though she was the older one, she was the one who was paralyzed with fear. Thus, could only watch as her brother tried to protect her. It was only moments, and yet her brother was utterly destroyed— _gone_. That was when it turned its sights to her. She hoped for a miracle, even if she didn't quite believe in any sort of following. The paper, which she got the day before at some park, left her pocket and began to glow, but by then, she had already given up all hope. That was when she had met the one she would call "Master" or "Issei-sama." Seeing him, _easily_ deal with monster, she was inspired and wanted to reach that sort of strength—after she buried her beloved brother.

Yet, her harsh life wasn't over.

The Elders were "playing" her master as if he were some sort of deranged fool. Surely, it did help with her growth. However, at the price of what? Issei's happiness and thus also hers, as she couldn't help but to fall for the powerful—headstrong, _sometimes_ confident—sometimes cute, and almost perfect male. And she was entirely useless as his servant. Instead of vowing for herself, to become strong—she, to herself, vowed to get stronger for her master. No matter how much she must train. No matter how many times she passed out from the sheer exhaustion. No matter what!

—And, yet! Yubelluna had done the _SAME. EXACT. THING!_

Even still the Queen saw to that she would be reprimanded.

"Sorry, Issei-sama..." She snuggled into Issei's chest, her exhaustion catching up to her.

 **[:|:]**

Issei tucked in the girl within the confides of her bed with a small smile. He then frowned as he looked at the food he had brought. _Karlamine still hasn't eaten yet..._ She was still too busy training herself, mostly by herself. And couldn't leave the food by her side, as it get cold.

He turned to the doors. "Yubelluna," at the call of her name, she entered—somewhat nervously and half-excitingly, "Has Mira awakened?" If she were honest, she already knew her master wouldn't punish her for something he saw as so small. So getting excited was fruitless but she couldn't help it!

"Y-Yes," seeing his expression, she could gather what he was going to say next, "but she hasn't eaten yet."

"Could you also make sure Karlamine gets something to eat when she awakes?" At that, the older woman nodded—unable to find her voice. "Thank you, Yubelluna." He sincerely smiled towards her before leaving.

Once she knew he was out of earshot, she closed the door, behind her and—

* * *

"— _ **To Hell With IT**_ ** _!_** "

—She had a massive M-side for her Master.

Even if the room wasn't hers, even if there was a chance of being caught, even if the command were so small Issei could've gave to someone else, she was so _hot_! And couldn't wait any longer! All the bottled up, petted up frustration for weeks had been released. She had to pleasure herself as she had "no right" to ask her Master for anything that also benefited herself. —Even if she was going to be (not-so) punished if he found out.

Her hands immediately went to her breast, tightly grasping it, digging the hand under her almost open-chested V-dress. She fell to her knees with pleasure. Her other hand attended her moistening sex, pulling the front of her dress up. _Issei-sama! Master!_ " _Aaaa-omh!_ " She filled what should be a quiet room with gasps of self-inflicted pleasure.

She dug two fingers into her Master's property. Instead of moving her fingers, she simulated herself by moving her hips as she would do if she were servicing her master. She began imagine it was him under her, allowing her to pleasure him. _Yes! Oh my_ — She pinched her nipple, twisting it. A moan left her purple-glossed lips, as she couldn't help it! _Master_ just always made her so— _wet_! And constantly during any sort of sexual activity, _Master_ would should his love for _his_ boobs! Taking the unattended breast into hand, she brought it up to her own mouth.

Oh, what she _would_ give to be caught by _M_ _aster_ , or, even better yet, to be _commanded_ to do such lewd things right in front of him!

Just the thought of it brought her to a shuttering climax!

" _Mmmph_!" She muted herself using her own tit, and sped up her hip movements as she began to move her fingers, imagining it was _Master_ thrusting up to meet her, _using_ her to reach his own high. She hunched forward, trying somehow to reach deeper within herself. It wasn't working, but she was able to find her most sensitive flesh within her folds. " _Yessss! Fuuuck!_ "

She arched back, reaching yet another high.

Yet, she couldn't stop there!

She fell onto her back, using two hands to pleasure herself by her lower lips. Between her thumb and her forefinger, she pinched her mind-shredding clit. Her back arched and came off the ground as her juices spilled out onto the ground once more like a sprinkler. —Just thinking about _Master_ always got her so sensitive. So hot n' bothered.

She flipped herself, so that her rump was shamelessly hung in the air and her sensitive breast flatten harshly against the famous Elven wood. That position was one of the more submissive and _painless_ ones that Issei would surely approve of. As she plunged her rather _short_ fingers into herself, she pulled herself into her mind to imagine.

—She could almost taste _Master's_ smell in her imagination, where she was all but covered in his hot, sticky, tasty and mind-numbing semen! One of his hands would be pushing her down by the small of her back, pulling her hair into bundle, so he could pull to thrust into her easier. And when he pulled, she would tighten around his thick glory, more often than not, reaching a peak with pure—rapture! Every time _Master_ had thrust forward, the tips of her breast would brutally scrape across the wood—gaining a yell of painfully great pleasure! And then...

* * *

 **[:|:]**

"Mira, are you awake?" He said before he knocked on the door.

"O-Oh! P-Please give a... second!" He blinked at that, but he would and wait until Mira let him in.

" "Oh Issei-sama! Have you come to see Mira also?" " The small twins stood at his sides, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. He nodded with a smile due to their excitement. " "Can we also join?" "

"Sure." The reason as to why the girls like Mira was because they gotten lost in Japan, and helped them find Issei, who was watching over a town for a friend, which had led to Mira getting attacked, and in the room before them.

" "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" " With that, the girls took his hands and ran into the room, laughing.

Mira could still hear the three of them from behind the door, "H-Hey, wait a secon—" Issei stared. "—K-KYAAA!" Hugging herself, Mira fell to her knees, nude.

"Oh! Sorry!" Issei ran out the door, letting go of the twins' hands, yet not without adding, "But, thank you for the 'feast!'"

Seeing that, the twins looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. They even hunched forward and pointing towards each other. " "Oh my gosh! Did you see his face?" " Truth be told, it was their first time seeing their beloved master acting in such a way! It was almost cute as it was unexpected. As they did laughed together, Mira tearfully put on her clothing, mortified. " "And her scream! Like—" " When them talking about her right in front of Mira, Mira wasn't sure what to think any more about the group. _Because it is so shameless! —Especially their Master! Walking in like that! How shameless!_

Despite her thoughts, she tried to smile an at least wryly smile. "Um, could you..." She tried to sound as polite as she could, "leave me for a while." ... _It_ wasn't a dream after all.

The twins glanced at each other, before their radiance smiles reached their faces, once more. " "We'll come back to play later!" " Then they left, hand-and-hand, skipping with no worries—acting as if they didn't understand what was actually going on.

After she dressed herself, she made her way to the door. Slowly, she slipped her hands onto the doorknob, letting her hand stay there. Sensing her, Issei turned to the door, but he made no move to open the door or say anything.

*Sniff*

...Issei _refused_ the urge to quiet her, hug her, calm her, help her. If he took her in, only more misfortune would follow him—and thus, by extension, _her_. ...Therefore, he told himself, he couldn't let her get attached, no matter how much _past_ future demanded it. No matter how much he _owed_ Riser... If his memories were anything to go by, Riser— _himself_ , now—wasn't even half of a bad of person he saw him. He was an honest person, though perverted much like himself.

He wasn't how long he stood at the door, his teachings—both _past_ and present—in disarray, when she finally spoke up. "Um, Phenex- _san_ —Phenex- _sama_ , erm... Thank you for yesterday."

"Oh! Yeah, no problem." _None at all..._ However, Issei was sure he would surely freak out if he had just seen his family ripped to sheds right before—if he wasn't a _Phenex_ that was, given the natural regeneration— _or_ back when he was a human. Yet, there the young _human_ woman stood behind the door, simply crying, almost seemingly begging him for help—she _did_ ask for the twins to leave but not him.

It was all his fault, for letting the twins roam free. His hands clinched harshly. It was always his fault. If he hadn't! —Lost the twins! He couldn't blame them, they were simply too young! And they never did have a true childhood, so he wanted them to try it out for a while (since he hadn't had one either) as he watched over his friend's territory. The twins' presences had probably called out to the stray and... He simply couldn't imagine the carnage that had even incapacitated the two teal-haired girls— _with_ their new chainsaws.

"...If you want, I can send you back, with your every need payed by me." As coldly as that sounded, he wouldn't deny her if she didn't. He owed her that much.

"I—I-I..." Issei heard the young woman fall, probably to her knees, sobbing. Yet despite that, he heard her try to stay strong and speak with him. "I-If, I d-do... I d-don't thi... think I can." Issei frowned at that. It was getting rather hard to refusing the urge to quill her worries.

"I—you can stay here all you want." _Please! No misfortune fall upon her!_ He turned on his heel, hesitating before he took a step.

"...can you stay by me? I m-mean! Until I sleep, I just..." She was afraid, no matter how strong she made herself to be.

Issei's eyes widened hearing that. He _wanted_ teleport off, yet he also wanted to fulfill her want. "I—" If he denied her now, there a bigger chance of her not having to rely on him as emotional or mental comfort. However, he simply couldn't stand seeing a woman outstretching her hands—dropping her womanly pride—crying, and almost beg him for _help_.

" _Onii-sama_?" Issei's eyes widened once more since he hadn't sensed his "new" sister coming up the hall. He watched as her thoughtful eyes glanced over his tensed body and the door behind him. "I-Is something wrong. _Onii-sama_?"

His hands tightened, as he cursed himself at his carelessness. Ravel couldn't be dragged into _anything_ , at all costs.

"No, I was just leaving." With that he left, swiftly.

...Ravel waited after her brother disappeared and a bit longer before she turned to the door her brother had once stood before. _This is that girl's room..._ She knocked lightly, before she asked, "Mira- _san_ , are you okay?" Ravel frowned as her answer came a bit longer than she was hoping for.

"...Y-Yeah, I'm fine." The girl's voice was meek, and the dryness of crying was present in her tone.

She sighed as she let herself into the room.

The first thing she saw was the woman on the ground, almost listlessly if it weren't for her tears. Her clothing was put on it such a bad fashion, Ravel couldn't help but wonder how Mira was still in them.

"Did... Did _Onii-sama_ do something wrong?" Ravel doubted he did, however, even in the case, he _did_ , he probably had a reason in doing so—though it usually wasn't by his own will.

The woman shook her head. "I... I was just being selfish." Mira turned away from the younger girl. With the short chat, Ravel had gotten the gist of the situation. —She was a smart girl after all, even her _Onii-chan_ said so!

Ravel flushed with rage—that had coupled within herself _for_ herself and at how the crying girl was acting. "How are _you_ selfish! Y-You!" Ravel's hair shook as she yelled. "Just had your family killed! You have every right to be selfish!" Ravel simply just couldn't understand people like her— _like_ her beloved Onii-chan. "But, here you are, simply crying! I don't understand people like you! How is wanting something so _small_ —selfish while mourning?!"

Ravel put her hand to her chest as she had done that morning to calm herself. She did regret yelling at a mourning person, but regretting doesn't change her actions.

"I can't act like I understand, but it's just... Onii-sama is too selfless to help you like you want, please understand." Even if she didn't understand what her brother was truly doing, Ravel would trust him wholeheartedly. Without knowing it, she had rambled on about her brother to the young woman, who began seeing the the small princess in a new light. Along with the rest of Issei's peerage and the [King] himself. "He even takes..."

 **[:|:]**

"Issei-sama, Karlamine has awoke." Yubelluna appeared by his side.

Issei simply put up a wryly smile at that. "That was rather quick..."

Yubelluna didn't say anything as she turned away, refusing to look at him. Amidst her rather avid imagination, she had totally forgotten where she was and who was with her. That had lead to making rather loud noises which had led up to Karlamine's rather early awakening since she was an light sleeper. "...She says she wants to go shopping instead of training this time around."

"That's... different, but I think that's fine." They turned to make his way towards Karlamine's room.

After some while, he stopped, "Yubelluna, don't be so harsh on Karlamine, I know you really do care for her well-being." He paused to read her worried expression. "I'll talk to her, alright? I'll get her to tone it a bit down and so you don't have to worry like a perfect mother."

Yubelluna's face flushed at the seemingly small praise. "Hai, Master." She became to wonder lost in her imagination.

...Issei, however, had averted his eyes, hearing 'Master.'

 **[:|:]**

... _It's been a while since I've been on a date_ , he thought dryly.

After the Fraction leaders and their closest friends and followers sealed themselves with the many pieces of Trihexa, things had gone downhill quickly. It was only a rather long while before everyone recovered but it was never the same ...It actually _hurt_ to think about it.

...It was probably because he died after using [DxD].

"Issei-sama?" Karlamine had seen the rather forlorn gaze her [King] would have, and seeing it now—just _what_ was her master thinking about?

She observed his every move from that point on.

Issei flinched, pushing his thoughts to a later time. "Ah, sorry, but you look really nice." His smile wasn't fooling any one.

However, she really was exceptionally pretty. Even more so in her quite revealing clothing. Her top was a green thin, and low-cut V-neck, showcasing her bountiful chest. In fact, it was so material thin that he could see the top of her bikini she wore underneath. The slick black item itself wasn't as revealing as the ones that his _past_ friends had wore but it was utterly perfect for some like her. Around her arms was a similar spring scarf, covering her from one elbow down to the opposite, going from behind her. From her hips down, she had tied a flora green sarong. Perhaps, underneath that, she wore a matching bottom piece to her bikini top.

— _It wasn't the same!_ Whenever her master went out to shop with, mostly for, them, he was usually excited, and perhaps, even a bit perverted. But that was okay, that was who he was. Yet, if he was unwilling to talk about whatever was bothering him to her, she wouldn't push for answers, only if it was effecting the Elder's " _everything_." That was her Master's command after all—to snap him out before he "worried" the Elders.

"Thank you, I... I-Issei." She cursed herself mentally as she had been (not-so) commanded into calling him simply 'Issei' when alone and in the human-world. If she couldn't follow such a simple command, she had no right to call him such in the first place!

Yet, seeing a true smile appearing atop his expression, she couldn't help but return it with one of her own, alongside a slight blush. He chuckled, "It's just you're really cute right now." That caused her blush to deepen a little, before she left to try out the rest of the clothing she chose.

 **[:|:]**

"Of course!" Brightly, Issei stood from his spot and stroll up to Karlamine, who had laid atop a simple towel with her back towards him and her top unhooked so that he could apply the lotion onto her.

While, lotion application wasn't actually needed as spells could be used instead, she had never had the "chance" to learn the spells...

They were at a beach in the underworld, underneath the unnatural 'Sun.' The land for the beach was bought by none other than Issei, since he couldn't freely go to the human world then payed by him for the creation. It helped the girls feel _humane_ or less restricted, he supposed, and he would give his peerage _almost_ anything they wanted. However, he wouldn't deny having to "observe" their beautiful "flesh" without much trouble...

Karlamine felt her body move—twitch—involuntarily as cold, and gentle hands rubbed around and about her back. "Mmm-mwah," she couldn't deny the skills of his hands any more. She just let him be as she wondered in her fantasies.

Issei Phenex was the man of her dreams. Strong, caring, gentle and hardworking. He was her savior—her Lord (those Elders could go and fuck themselves). She would do anything for him, but she was often too frustrated to even practice. — _Like seriously!_ she has dropped tons of hints! And yet, even with his perversion, this was the closest she ever been to getting "touched" by him. Sure, it was... fulfilling (and she could only imagine how she would feel if he actually tried to pleasure her) but was she allowed to be selfish, in wanting more from the one who gave her everything?

"I'm going to start on your legs, Karlamine." Issei was _almost_ surprised he hadn't stuttered. However, he did have to stop himself from rubbing at the back of his head, since he did have lotion on his hands.

In the vast space that was the beach, the two of them were alone, except for the one familiar presence trying to hide itself. He didn't let the presence bother him. However, hearing her moan softly as he groped and massaged her lower body with his cool hands, it _did_ make him a bit flustered (but he had been mostly self-taught in hiding his emotions), especially combined with her European (half-foreign due to his past-future self memories) beauty and busty chest that groveled into the towel every time he sent a shock of cool pleasure throughout her.

However, he would hold back his urges, even if he was _almost_ sure they wouldn't mind.

Karlamine was sure if she laid there anymore she wouldn't be able to hold back any more.

When his hand reach into her inner legs, she was almost _done_. She had never realized how sensitive her thighs were until that moment, when she had to curl her toes and clinch her hands so she didn't do anything rash. And, _Satans_ , what she would give for him to take the initiative.

However, the brown-haired female had no idea about her Master's condition— _urge_.

Issei bit his lip, feeling an urge he rather not feel.

[Domination] was what his father had called it, _him_. That urge—to dominate anything when faced with the sense of Pride, Wraith, Greed, Lust, Envy, Sloth or Gluttony—was basically what he had become, giving birth to the surge of growth to his strength. However, the plan of _recreating_ another had backfired, when his sister came into the picture. He didn't know when or why his father had waited on unleashing the "practice" onto his sister, but nevertheless, she had changed his ways—opened his eyes. Yet, he still had became his puppet, but he had succeed in restricting his urge.

—It didn't come without a price.

His urge would grow stronger, only to overwhelm himself in a blind fury.

...It _has_ been a while since Yubelluna has helped with it, after all. The voices were starting to get to him. He gritted and gashed his teeth together, as he tried to sway himself by remembering the last time he heard voices—during Juggernaut Drive, _or_ during Asia's seemingly death.

* * *

 _'_ — _Use your Lust to Dominate her!'  
_ _'Ravage her in domination!'  
_ _' _Do her, dominate her!'  
__ _ _'_ Dominate her!'_

 _'Dominate!'_

"...I-I-Issei-sama?" Issei instantly pushed his thoughts away, and in the realization that his eyes were closed, he flashed them open—only for them to widen.

 _...What have I done?_

Underneath him, Karlamine laid, her nude chest heaving as marks that vaguely matched the size of his hand reddened her skin. Besides her, her bikini top laid discarded, as if it should ashamed of hide her breast. Slight drool slipped from her open mouth, as confusion began surfacing in her eyes. She was confused as to why he had stopped, but Issei didn't read that way. He saw it as if she was confused why he acting that why, like he wasn't supposed to, since she, nor the rest of his peerage—minus Yubelluna—knew about his condition.

His throat dried at the sight of her; Pride (unknowingly) and Lust spurring him on. That was when the presence he felt before moved, and standing over him, it wrapped _her_ arms around him.

Yubelluna had made a move, seeing she could use this moment to fulfill herself, quell his fiery urge and add another to her ranks of 'knowing.' She slipped herself onto his back, pressing _Master's_ pride into his backside. She glazed over the once-moaning mess once more before she said, slyly, " _Master_ , it's okay, Karlamine wants it. —You _can_ smell it, right?"

He could and began focusing on Karlamine's scent, making his mouth water slightly.

"Then," Yubelluna took his hands placed them onto Karlamine's plump and gravity-defying orbs. _So s-soft..._ "Just let go, for now, ne?"

He groped them slightly, only to hear a soft moan past through Karlamine's throat, and out her mouth, "Ohhn... Isse—Master, I don't get what's going on, but... I won't mind at all if it was you."

With that, he reluctantly trusted her as let his urge reign mostly supreme.

"—Oh yesss! _Master_!" He continued to masterfully pleasure Karlamine by her boobs. She cried out even more when Issei tweaked her nipples—with his mouth, pull her up to him. Thus, then, she was seated atop his lap, up against his hard-on and his chest, as he sucked at and played with her breast. "Issei-sama!" She arched her back, pushing more of her breast towards Issei, and began unconsciously grinding up against the tent in his pants, furthering her own pleasure and spurring him on.

Karlamine could barely think as she use her pinky—she couldn't tell which hand—to mute herself, yet she was only mildly successful. With hooded eyes, her brown orbs lustfully gazed at her [King]. She couldn't deny her happy feelings when he _did_ take the initiative. Thank the Satans for Yubelluna! "Ohm!" His other hand wrapped around her plump bottom, and his other left her breast. However, it trailed down to her thigh, moving back and forth, soothingly.

"—You're mine."

Karlamine shivered at the harsh but promising tone of his voice. "I b-belong to Master." She said as she tried to grind her moistness against his swimming trunks, but Issei held her, firm.

"Not without permission." Karlamine wasn't sure what noise she made, but it was something between a whimper and a moan. However, as hard as it was, she made sure to force herself not to move. If she couldn't do that, she didn't deserve to be his knight, or so she told herself, drawing so close to breaking that vow.

She watched as she was shifted so he could pull down his trunks, releasing his manhood. "T-This is... Master's."

A slight grin with a hint of perversion reached his face. "What is it that Karlamine wants?"

"I..." She touched her lower abdomen, "I w-want it in me." Her hands hesitantly went towards his, causing Issei's eyes to widen. "I love Master—Issei-s-sama." Her voice was small, like before, however, not with shame, but with cool, and calm adoration.

Yubelluna smiled fondly at the girl before she made her way around the girl and stripped herself, servicing Issei to a show. Her hand first went to her shoulders, pulling the shoulder straps of her dress, revealing she wore nothing underneath. Then, she wriggled herself from her dress, making sure he watched her plump ass. "Master... I've been a good girl, right?" She slipped herself under Karlamine who was more or less okay with Yubelluna joining.

"So, Yubelluna has also...?" Yubelluna nodded. "That's not fair to hog Issei-sama to yourself! —Mmmwwah! W-Why are you t-touching me!" Issei watched on as Yubelluna groped Karlamine's boobs and lick at her ear, gaining moans. "O-Only Issei-sama c-can do that!" Yet, Karlamine couldn't do anything as the purple-haired woman took one of her hands and led it to her dripping core.

"Master, she's more than ready," she said with an all-knowing grin.

He didn't say anything but he moved.

Issei had flipped Karlamine so she laid atop Yubelluna, breast-to-breast. The brown-haired girl turned back, looking at her [King]. _This is what he wants...? B-But, is that really g-going to f-fit?_ "Issei-sama?" Something poked at her nether region, alighting many nerves from within her, causing her whimper slightly. "I'm r-ready, Issei-sama."

That was the only thing he was waiting for.

He stopped after passing a certain point and gaze at her.

Karlamine shrivered once her Master entered her, and then was takened by surprised when Yubelluna had suddenly taken her lips with her own. —Her eyes then widened as so did her lower lips.

Then when he stopped, she had caught his eyes and his almost darkened look. It, for some reason she couldn't understand, made so wet. Perhaps, it was that he had concerned even if he didn't have to in his state of raditating lust. Or was it the fact that in all her imaginations, the scene before her was not one of them.

Karlamine smiled and wanted to roll her hips, but she remembered his command, "Issei- _sama_ , you can move freely now."

Then a whisper caught her ears. "You shouldn't have said that..." It was Yubelluna. Before she could ask, 'Why,' she—

"Yaaa!" Her body was overtakened by her sudden sense of bliss. "Issei- _sama_ , is so— _Mmwwah_!" Plunging in and out of her, his lust-inducing penis shook all thre of their bodies. Everytime he entered he had made sure to reached the farest he could into her virgin depths, making sure his cock would leave its bodily imprint within. Then, when he would draw backwards, Karlamine felt herself whimper as if he wouldn't continue.

Yubelluna watched with a sense of playfulness and lust. One of her hands went to her own sopping core and played with herself, since she could only wait for her own turn. Her breast were being rather roughly handled by how hard Master thrusted into Karlamine atop her. Every thrust sent flares of pleaire into her as Karlamine back harshly rubbed against her nipples.

Speaking about boobs... Her other hand went up to Karlamine's breast, masterfully handle the globe of bountiful flesh. "Yubelluna, s-s-stop! Hwaah! If you keep doing... that!"

Karlamine realized that her [King] was staring at her breast when Yubelluna began playing with them. That was when he drew close it, his breath warming and warning her body. It had made her grasp the towel beneath them, and gasp with a foreshadowing sense of unadulterated bliss.

His mouth took in as much of her breast as it could, gaining moans of thanks and new pleasure. And when his rather sharp teeth bit, though lightly, on her nipple—she hadn't seen it coming.

"I'm c-c-CUMMING!" It was so sudden and it ripped right through her body, causing her black out alongside her lack of sleep.

"...Oh my," was all Yubelluna said simply. After Issei withfrew from the unconscious girl, she gently put Karlamine aside. Then, she stared at his stiffness, "Master still hasn't cum yet..." Quickly, she got to her knees, and asked with a tone of a servant, "Does Master want to use my mouth?"

With that, he went to stand before the servitude woman. "I can use whatever I want." Although, he would be all against saying like that, when it came to Yubelluna, he would let his urges run a bit more freely.

 _Master_... He always knew just what to say to riffle her up more. And, by whatever mystical powers of above, she was finally going to face her Master in all his glory!

She opened her mouth, seeing his hands from his sodes to her head. "And I want to use this, Whore." _Yes, Yes! Keep talking just like that! I'm nothing but your slutty whore who knows nothing but Master!_ Her eyes gleamed with joy and fulfillment as he aimed his dick at her mouth.

"Mmmm!" She made the noise in more-than-satisfaction and to also stimulate his cock with the vibrations. That was when he let go of her head, to let her move. She always knew how he liked it; hard and fast. Yubelluna could never forget! _Especially_ his taste.

Her skilled and praticed tongue trailed the entire length of what she could take in. And when she pulled away, her tongue had reluctantly released it from its grasp. She almost couldn't wait for his fresh cum! But, she had choice in the matter, as she was nothing but his servant-whore.

Her hands left her core as she had realized she had forgoten about his balls. To make up for it, she jerked him off, quickly, as she took in one side of his sack into his mouth, the other side massaged by her other hand. With that, she looked up—only to see his darken gaze upon her. No matter what, it never failed to make her shutter. It never failed to remind her of what he was capable of. Or how much fluids she could hold.

She soon returned upon his cock, but unlike before, she took her breast into her hands and sandwiched his penis between them. That was one of his favorite sexual activities, since it include his _pride_. When she looked up to Issei, her eyes twinkled with mischievousness and leaned her head inward towards the bulge between her bountiful pillows.

His gaze darkened.

It began twitching, causing her to blink. _It's almost...—!_ Instantly, she return her mouth upon the pole, impaling herself, deepthroating harshly against her inner skin.

"It's here," Issei simply said before he released a grunt of a hundred words.

 _Yes_! "Mmmph!" _I want it all!_ Greedily, she tried to swallow every drop, but at the rate it came, she could help but have some drip from the corner of her purple lips. Knowing that, and the fact that she had been commanded last time to not let a single drop fall, she collect the excess fluids into her palms. Then she made sure her King, Master, and Lord watched her as she gulped down the rest.

"Master, what is next," she asked patiently, mindful of his Lord's condition. If she wasn't careful, he could punish her into waiting so long that she sob and beg for him to take her any way imaginable! Although, it would be almost worth it as he would be also as fed up as her without sexual release, and he would be waaay more forceful but she couldn't do that to her Master! Only the unfaithful would do that!

"You lied to me, didn't you?" He pushed her down, "I smelled it when you got here—your wetness. You played with yourself. That's not a good girl."

While it wasn't originally part of her plan, it could still work out in her selfish, masochist favor. "Y-Yes, I masturbated at the thought of Master's command. Please punish your slutty servant-whore."

She matched his gaze only to see it soften. There was hesitance in his eyes. He didn't actually like when she talked as she did—it made him guilty. Even more so that he allowed himself to talk and act as he dd without restrictions. No matter how much of his past "collection" amounted to such acts, it didn't mean he would agree to such acts in the real world. —That was fiction. Before him was the present real world.

Her gaze softened, as her hands reached up to his smooth face. "Master—no, _Issei_ , it's really fine; I told you last time _and_ this morning—I'd never hate you, and this," she gestured around them and then themselves, "is a really pleasurable bonus, plus I'm honored to feel Master's love." Towards the end, she had reverted back to her usual naming of Issei and hugged him to her chest. "It doesn't matter what Master does to me—I would always love him. I just wish he would never forget me."

Issei nodded, vigorously, relishing in her boobs. "That's impossible. I could never forget my [Queen]." Perhaps, that had also helped him get of the fat that he had returned into the past. He could always get them to fall in love with him again!

After a while, he parted, a sincere grin across his expression. "I can't thank you enough, Yubelluna."

At that, the woman shook her head, her grin matching his, "I can't _thank_ you enough, Issei-sama." —Then she gained a sheepish look, as she whispered, "You're not going to leave your beloved servant like this, are you?" She bit the edge of her lips.

"No, I don't think so." A playful grin caught her eyes.

* * *

—●○●—

 **Vorpal** : _Does Yubelluna have an imagination or what? lol. The lemon scene felt kinda awkward since I wasn't sure how I should do it... I tried being much more explicit, and going out of my comfort zone (at least for Yubelluna). I'm not going to continue the lemon, if you're wondering since I don't want lemons to be a major focus of this story. I was just testing the waters of a few things...  
_ _As for his peerage members, many of them will be OOC away from the usual cast of DxD/Public (The twins) or will be as of now, until later (Mira for example)._

 _Ravel really is befitting of the title "Princess" with that speech I gave her. I really like Ravel's character/role in the LN, so I'll be emphasizing her, more so now that Issei is her brother. (Incest is wincest after all_ _—what has the internet done to me?!)_

 _As for when Issei was "returned" in time_ — _If I make it so he was killed by overusing [DxD] mode, while_ _means he had almost fully mastered the Boosted Gears (unlocking Ddraig's Ever-Devouring Flames) and carries Diabos Dragon Drive/Dragon Infinity Drive/etc (there are various names for the [DxD] transformation, which brings him to the Super Devil/"Heavenly Dragon" or perhaps, even a higher Level_ — _though no match for a Dragon God (Only Ophis so far_ ) and higher _). So, I'm going to do that._

 _Does Issei still have his specific promotion for the [CxC]? No, he doesn't since he doesn't have Pawn pieces within him, unless I decide I want to do something complicated (which I don't). He's going to do something akin to Vali in order to reach an evolution like Empireo Juggernaut Drive_ — _still being [Cardinal Crimson Promotion] per say, but I think I'm going to use [Cardinal Crimson Full Drive], which has been used once. It's power is higher than [True Queen] I believe. Random question, but isn't "Nemesis" such a cool word?  
_ _ _As for the boosted gear itself_ — _it'll appear "quite" later in the story, publicly. But, he will call upon it soon for training.__

 _Ascalon_ — _I'll still give it to him. That way he can gain Kiba's trust, among other things in the future._

 _Issei is the age he would be in canon. 16 in his second year of High school._

 _Asia's arc is coming up. Issei goes to save the girl but what is different from the past? (w/ Raynare mini-arc)._ _These author messages are mostly for me, so I can remember what I foreshadowed, in case I forget... lol_

 _[Words: 7,503] How 'bout I speed up the pacing next chapter? Oh, and I think I edited..._

Have a Nice Day!

Vol. 21, I curse thee.  
lol


	4. Act 1: IV

**Reviews** :

 **Muzaka** : Lol. Well, I hope I won't let you down then. About the warning part: I had took it off, I thought since it _is_ DxD, people may not mind so much... But that's kinda stupid, isn't it—to make such an assumption, so I replaced it and thanks for the praise! I would've have made it a lot more detailed but decided against it as it would have out-shadowed the details I laced into the plot (I'm just lazy, lol). As for Issei + BoostedGear: You'll have to just wait and read. Hopefully it comes soon...

 **Scorez** : I would say foreshadowing (if you read hard enough, perhaps?) is my forte, but what would I know? I'm not a pro writer. ...Do you mean where Issei dies from using [DxD] (and Ophis unable to help) or...? And no problem, happy to serve!

 **Red Satoshi ketchum** : Changing Asia's age is, honestly, too big of a change to make, even with all the "changes" I'm making. If it does turn you "off" from the story, I must sincerely apologize then. To be honest, I think that's really OOC to have Issei play an instrument all of the sudden, except for the Oppai being instruments... I might turn that into some weird Omake or somethin'. I have some other omakes in mind, also.

 **And to all the others that review, thank you and please, enjoy this chapter also!**

|:[Pyrex]:|

 **[:|:]** = Scene Change

—○●○—

...If he was honest, when he had left the two females on their respective bed—alone, he felt guilty (especially since he _still_ wanted more). His rather perverse dream was to be surrounded by breast on a bed (or bed made from breast) where they were just as happy as he was. Where he was with them, peace and boobs on his mind. Where he was able to stay them, to show them he truly loved them. And if _them_ was his peerage, he wasn't totally sure whether he truly loved them due to his unmatching pair of memories. However, only then, he wasn't allowed to relax often. Even if he did have some time before seeing Rias' family, he just _couldn't_.

It didn't feel right. To relax, that was. To _stop_ —all the same.

Perhaps, it was time to test the [ **Boosted Gear** ].

—But first! It was time to see if Ravel would play with him.

...He could see why Sirzechs and Serafall were so... _clingy_. It helped to put the mind at peace to see a love one. Or, perhaps, it was because neither Sona or Rias feared them and even treated them the closest to a _normal_ person. _I think I understand you more Serafall and Sirzechs_!

However, he felt bad that how he used Ravel. As a source of peace of mind. Was he becoming like those _Elders_ —who used other people? Even if it was as little of a deal as a one of her pies, who said it wouldn't grow? He held back a shiver when he felt a familiar presence. Sensing her, he tried his best to hide his emotions. In the past, it was _virtually_ impossible for him to do so. Yet, with his new memories, it was _far_ too easy. ...But he still didn't like it—to lie, especially to the ones who he could confidently the most within.

"Oh, Issei-sama," Xueln started, seeing Issei as she turned a corner, then bowed slightly, "have you seen Karlamine? She wanted to try something with me. I can't find her anywhere."

He faltered slightly, fighting his urge to blush, and bow forgiveness as he had done when Asia or Rias or when _every_ one was angry with him. That was only because his expression was a dead giveaway. ...He missed Rias and the rest of friends more than he thought he would. Every thought was coming back to them.

"My... d-date with her took longer than we thought and with her being tired, she had fallen asleep," he then added as if it were an afterthought but with a slight smile, "with a smile."

But, by the seven layers of Heaven, he hated lying. His Peerage didn't need to know about his activities and sure, they would mostly likely (he was like 80-something percent sure) accept the fact then, perhaps, would want to join. However, Issei, previously explained, felt as if there would be no love. At least not from him. While he was Issei Phenex, he was still the Issei Hyoudou. He didn't love them, as he was still trying to come to terms with new life, though his feelings for them was rather close, even Yubelluna wasn't an exception. But, he knew he couldn't deny Yubelluna's or simply, his whole peerage's loyalty for him. ...Still, he felt guilty with he hadn't made love to Karlamine and Yubelluna, but instead had used them.

His mindsets were in disarray; if he were to be honest, he was kinda surprised he hasn't fallen too out of character. Perhaps, it was the fear that threatened him. Or that he, by remaining needed and useful, was barely protecting candidates for the horrid project—like his sister, his future—he corrected himself—his [Bishop], his beloved friend from the past, present and future (no matter how confusing it was, it made sense, and he wouldn't forget his memories).

... _Has anyone else been through **it** also?_

It was then, he realized that was the first time he has ever had such a thought. Surely, he wasn't the first or the last, as the Elders had also tried to "experiment" on his—Issei was still coming to terms with the fact too—sister, after all.

"—I-Issei-sama?"

He blinked back, realizing he had gotten lost in his thoughts. Seeing her concerned expression, he tried to fake a smile. _Even now, this is something I can't fake with these thoughts... At least with, my girls..._ "Sorry, Xuelan, but can you repeat what you said; I wasn't paying attention."

He studied her as she bit her bottom lip. "Issei-sama... may I speak out of line?" He nodded, confused. There was nothing that was out of line to him besides the evil obvious. ...Then she glanced to his left arm which he had unknowingly held. "Isn't Rias-ojousama... your friend?"

—Issei stopped breathing. He was still coming to terms with the truth that Rias hated his guts, his everything, _him_. Even if he had promised himself to make them fall in love with him again, it still hurt—bad.

...After a while, he regained himself, but he knew that pause of his only furthered her worries. "I don't blame her." He fought back his tears, steeling himself so he looked causal, looked not bothered, like the Elders had shaped him. He, however, was only missing the shit-eating and cocky smirk and the flare of his powers.

Xuelan didn't say anything as she closed the distance between him and her. When she wrapped her arms around him, he stiffened. "I—We don't blame you." She blinked away her tears, as she began remembering the ones she _had_ thought were friends or family. Her master—no, Issei didn't deserve that kind of sadness. But perhaps, it was too late, as his father was one of the damned Elders...

"I know," was all he said, simply, "I know..."

Her arms tightened around Issei.

Hearing that, Xuelan chocked back something that had bubbled in her throat. The last time he spoke in such a tone—she could never forget. But, she didn't want to remember either, no matter how guilty and greedy it made her feel—to forget. He cried right alongside her—so quietly, she hadn't realized until some time after. After, he was never the same; she could sense it, no matter how much he tried to play it off.

—She blamed herself.

...After some while, he spoke softly. "Do you want to escort me to Ravel before the meeting?" He was thinking it was something that could take their minds off of rather sad things.

The appointed girl blinked, (somehow) coming to a realization that she had most certainty used her master's precious time. She quickly withdrew from him and bowed. "I can't possibly, I had wasted your precious time—"

"Please?" He would never understand women, his Peerage was no exception. _How had she come to such a conclusion?_ If they simply asked, he would give them all his time. It wasn't as precious as they made it out to be. If he let go, those 'missions' of his would be a breeze. However, he wouldn't do that, yet if he tried harder, he most certainly could make short work of the missions. However, if he became _too_ useful... He hid a shutter and decided not to indulge in the thought. "I'm sure Ravel would love if you came by."

She couldn't deny him. "If you would have me then."

 **[:|:]**

"O-O-Onii-sama!" Ravel was changing her clothes when she had felt her brother's familiar signature outside her door just as he knocked. "W-W-W-What are you doing here?" And why didn't he wait for her to open door for him?!

"Oh Hey, Ra—!'" Her beloved yet perverted brother clasped his hands over his nose, and he simply stared.

Ravel was clad in a frilly pink bra and rather cute matching short pair of panties. That, her foreign looks (based on his old life) coupled with her chest that older girls in the human would only dream of at her age, it would never fail to bring his perverted urges. It was too much. It was too cute. It was too PERFECT! ...Perhaps, it was his new memories that made Ravel way more precious did she already was.

Ravel simply huffed, gathering what dignity she had left and didn't reprimand him as she had learned it was useless. "Seriously, Onii-sama! You promised me that you would knocked!" She puffed her cheeks and threw herself at her brother, to latch and pull at his cheeks. ...Her beloved Onii-chan never failed to make act in such a way when they weren't serious or weren't surrounded by people.

When she let go, Issei scratched his cheek and turned away. "S-Sorry, I was just excited to bring Xuelan."

Xuelan realized that she was the center of attention, she bowed awkwardly. "Pardon me..."

Ravel blinked, as she had finally realized there was the Asian girl behind him. She flushed with embarrassment before she turned away from him. "Humph! That's no reason not to knock!" She threw a pointer finger at him and glared, harshly, causing Issei to harshly flinch when he met her gaze.

Comically, Issei got to his knees and bowed down till his head touch the ground before her with his hands clasped together, his cheeks throbbing with redness before he said words of apologies. "Please forgive your super-big idiot of an elder brother!"

Ravel gained a slight blush before she huffed again. "Idiot." She then turned to a drawer and pulled out various articles of clothing. However, before she dressed herself, she made sure her brother wasn't watching. When she was done with the deed of dressing oneself, she then went to another drawer, only to pull out objects, in which most were intricate toys. "I'll forgive this one time! T-This one time only, o-only if you promise to play with me right n-now!" Even if her tone was serious, with the toys in her arms and her slight blush, she was simply too cute to be taken seriously. It would be better if she wore just her undergarments as before!

Issei wiped his face, crying manly tears of no shame. _My_ _sister is such a cute tsun-beauty!_ "Of course! Anything for Ravel-sama!"

Xuelan, who stood a bit afar near a wall, frowned, feeling _envy_ grow within her. She wanted to be treated nearly the same as her mistress, Ravel, where Issei wasn't so stiff with her... It just wasn't—fair. "—Xuelan, d-do you not want to p-play with me? You did come here for that?" Before Xuelan, Ravel stood with a teddy bear in her hands, reaching out towards the Chinese descendant.

"T-That is, not true." Hesitantly, her hands reached out towards Ravel to take the teddy bear.

...

 _Perhaps, if Issei-sama always acted this way with me when he's with Ravel, I'll... play with Ravel._ It made Xuelan grin, as she played—an action so... strange and odd—with her master and Ravel. After all, unlike Rias, Ravel could see past the mask her master had and see her master's kind side. ...And she, too, couldn't deny Ravel's cuteness.

Unbeknownst to Xuelan, Ravel had also realized that Xuelan had loosened up and was truly giggling with her as Issei was dressed in a retro-dino suit, stumbling around like a _buffooning_ idiot.

"Roar! Fear me, I am Dinozilla of the East!"

 _Truly, an idiot_.

Ravel smiled gently.

 _My idiot..._

Issei, as if he were the protagonist of an ecchi, harem anime, slipped, right into a female, his sister, of all people... "Urrgh..." Issei groaned, more to pretend that pain still effected him and to remember the past, rather in actual pain. That and it was instinctually drilled into him by the Kendo girls of Kouh...

 _Idiot! W-W-What was I-I t-t-thinking?!_

"N-Nii-sama! Y-You _idioooot_! G-Get off me!" With her small hands, she beat him, though rather weak in Issei's case, as her face got more embarrassed by the second. _H-He's groping me!_

"Issei-sama! That's indecent! Get off the cute—I-I mean, Oujo-sama!" Xuelan cried out, pulling at her perverted master with her face also reddening as it was totally forbidden for a brother to _that_ to his sister in the human world.

 _I touched the forbidden fruit! A cute imouto-chan's OPPAI!_

Truly, it was a miracle that he was STILL perverted.

 **[:|:]**

...Issei felt the dread he had forced away come at him in full swing.

Indeed, his time with Ravel did help to set his mind at ease. However, there was no way he could not feel antagonized in seeing his past master and girlfriend. Yet, no matter how much it hurt to keep the feelings within him to dwell, he couldn't breakeven when showing his true self in front of people his father didn't allow. He could only show his _stupid_ smirk, his powers and his rather indifferent look.

He pushed opened the doors to the dinner room, and braced himself for Rias' glare. "Issei is here!" By the holy Gods who pained his head every time he spoke of them, he wanted to punch himself. _Why did he always have to announce his presence and speak in third person?_

A hiss left Rias' lips. "Issei." Behind her, her [Queen], his beloved Onee-sama, Akeno was sending him the same sarcastic smile she gave Riser when he praised her for her tea-making skills. It really hurt. Akeno was always smiling at him, cheering him on [in a way] (though usually sexually). So, to see her painting him in hate with her eyes, he felt hollow.

Yet, like any other time, he hid those emotions.

"My lovely Rias," He moved to her side, "you're as beautiful as always." His hand trailed down her arm, feeling her smooth flesh.

...She reacted the same way when Riser from his time touched her. Disgusted but refused to give her ground. And, that came from the person who had freely allowed him to touch it when they shared their private time together. Time, he had—truly—cherished with the whole of his heart (Pun fully intended).

...

"So Rias, when do you want to get married?" Her father asked her. The four adults had agreed on allowing Rias to make the date, only if it was reasonable. They already knew Issei didn't really care for when. And they knew about Issei soft spot for Rias, as they were once childhood friends, right alongside the Sitri heir. However, the Gremory Clan was the first who had signed for an engagement.

—However, that was the only freedom they would allow them in the engagement.

Rias shoved her seat back as she stood and raised her voiced. "I already said this, but I DON'T want to marry this PIG!"

Issei stood up, as he remembered something—something that would also satisfy the Elders. "Issei'll give you 'til the end of your high school years before we consummate our marriage." That was the first time he had ever faked a perverted expression. ...He didn't count his memories.

With that, he brushed past her and through her hair with his fingers. "Please... Stay safe 'til then," he allowed himself to say.

He had saved her from further humiliation, and brought an end to the rather tense meeting.

All he had left to do was find a way to vent his emotions... And perhaps, tears.

—●○●—

 **Vorpal** : _With that, I have finished "Act 1" (Prologue) and now "Act 2!" With that on topic, I DO have 6 Acts planned out up to around chapter 40-42ish {only in theory} (That's a lot... More so, in my noob standards) based on how long chapters are going to be and the content. It may seem like I'm spoiling the story, but I AM following DxD's main canon with some obvious and not-so obvious changes._

 _Act 1: Returning, Peerage, Finalizing The Engagement (ch. 1-4)_

 _(Upcoming) Act 2: Resolves, Lucifer + Phenex, Asia's Arc + Raynare's Arc, [SG] Training (~ch. 5-11)_

 _And while I'm at it, I'm going to mainly focus on this story, though I'm not dropping any stories (unless they're being rewritten). So, updates for this story will come first and foremost. I've kinda lost interest in an AngelIssei after seeing so many OP Holy/Angel Issei pop up in the DxD Fandom... Sorry to those who await for the update in "Lovely Angel."_

 _Does Ravel seem too OOC? Most of it is due to some inspiration from the one-sided canon "Serafall x Sona." Oh, and black-haired girls yelling "indecent" seem to be an anime trope that I like so I thought why not and there, Xuelan's personality came to life._

 _Oh, and no, Rias' parents aren't a part of the whole "torture" Issei until he's strong (in vague terms)._

[Words: 3,210] Is the story better at this pace? Or did it changed at all? I would also like to apologize for any awkwardness (and the horrible mobile phone keyboard *mostly spellcheck* lol). I simply wanted to test a few style changes (I think).

Have a Nice Day!


	5. Act 2: I

**Reviews** :

 **Animeloverq8** : There's also a story called "Issei Leviathan" by **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan** (I haven't read it yet) but thanks!

 **Rarestormfly** : ...Is it justified that he has to followed orders?

 **FateBurn** : Me too 'cuz Issei _Hyoudou_ will be right back in perverted action! Or, at least, soon...

 **Muzaka** : * _In a PM_ * :) Oh, and I lied about one thing, you'll figure it out this chapter!

 **Red Satoshi ketchum** : Lol, to be honest, I _think_ I was thinking the same thing... There was too much purple to remember, Lol. ...And, if anything, from what I've written (mostly hinted in the first chapter), his peerage (minus the certain two) is the cockblocker, or at least in the way you used the term...

 **patiphat1998** : XD I was trying to mix in _some_ humor before setting in the sadness.

 **Lightningblade49** : ...It's because he's forced into doing so? Or something...

 **And to all the others that review, thank you and please, enjoy this chapter also!**

|:[Pyrex]:|

—○●○—

* * *

 _"...I must_ —" A fate forever intertwined; their thoughts became one. " _Get stronger!_ "  
( _too cliché? Haha_ )

* * *

"...Issei-sama?" Yubelluna quickly came to his side, as his expression displayed none of his intentions.

Seeing her slightly confused expression, Issei smiled softly, showing he meant no harm whatsoever. "Yubelluna, this may be an odd request, but can I lay on your lap?"

"H-Hai!" She quickly went to his side, and knelled before him.

Watching him as him closed his eyes and be so serene as he laid atop her "unworthy" thighs, her adoring eyes glistening with pure and happy tears. The purple-haired woman, however, did, in fact, have to firmly stop herself from petting his hair—else, she ruin the serenity, that she thought at least. She knew that Issei wouldn't mind, as that was just who he was, but she couldn't help to think in such a way when thinking about her Lord.

"Yubelluna," Issei said, after some rather long moments, "thank you." He went to stood, causing Yubelluna to blink out of her fond ( _not perverted_ ) delusions. He did a stretch and pulled her up, gently, by his left hand. "Can you keep a secret for me?"

"Anything for Issei-sama!" She relished in the feelings of his hand into hers and smiled, happily.

* **Chhk!** *

—She froze. The hand that held her became cold metallic dragon scales. It lost her master's usual warmth and softness, so suddenly, it frightened her into recoiling back, as if she was punched. _W-What is this?_ She watched further as the yellow spikes shot from various cracks and the large green gem lose its radiance.

... _It's t-the... Red Dragon Emperor's Gantlet!_ "T-This is..." _the [Boosted Gear]!_ Yubelluna had to tear her gaze from the gantlet and see her master's reaction to her own.

...She didn't like it.

"Issei-sama, I—"

Instead, he shook his head before he sent her a reassuring and warm smile. "Sorry for keeping this a secret from so long." ...Issei had decided to play off the revelation as if he had for a while, knowing that she would believe him. Too easily that he did, in fact, feel guilty to lie.

"N-No, I should be saying..." Yubelluna didn't finish her line but instead, relaxed her hand that was in his grasp and bring her other hand around his gantlet to hold it, as she would do if it was his normal hand, then his arm into her bountiful bosom. "Thank you, Issei-sama... for opening up to me." She returned his smile and placed his hand onto her cheek, where she felt it stiffen, causing her smile to grow.

...

 _Issei-sama is still Issei-sama even with this [Longinus]... Now, only for him to stop those pesky Elders!_...She didn't let the thoughts of the Elders change her expression as she watched, memorized, as her master conjured various balls of dragon energy or other variations that used his demonic energy and/or his inherited powers in _heavily_ compressed forms.

...But, she couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so intuned in using and forming dragon energy. — _Perhaps, Issei-sama is just a genius!_ Yubelluna shook her head. _Issei-sama was always a genius!_ She didn't let the image of young Issei-sensei _dominating_ her go unsaved in some corner of her mind...

However, she couldn't help but awe in the sight of his power.

The various balls surround Issei were inspired by Sirzechs' own version with his power of [Destruction]. However, only now could he embed elements to his favorite move, [Dragon Shot]!

However, unlike his past self, he would have retrain himself as dragon energy was totally foreign to his body.

 _Even if I have strength now, I won't_ — _can't_ _become like the predecessors who gave their souls for me to continue on! I will protect everyone's boobs! I have to!_

 **[:|:]**

Rias, in the lone dark of midnight, looked up from her hands.

She didn't want to go back home to sleep; she couldn't be in the same plane of existence as _that man_. He was a total jerk but she couldn't deny his strength. He, though just _ONE_ year younger than she was, had already fought in Rating Battles! So many that, he could actually be called a 'Veteran.' Issei, like herself (the **Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess** ), had a title for his strength. He was called the Immortal Inferno or the **Crimson Immortal** , as he, in fact, did utilize crimson flames over his family's orange flames, though still having the same properties (same temperature, etc.). She didn't know why but those flames of his reminded her of her hair. It was even said that he soon would be able to rival his older brothers in strength and they were _hundreds_ of years older than himself!

...However, where had it all gone wrong? Not even she knew the answer.

She once was his friend, or, perhaps, even childhood sweethearts, if one had seen them. However, after becoming the age of ten, he had suddenly went off, without a word. It still pained her to that very day. At first, she had been willing to wait even if she was rather greedy and impatient, all things considered. However, when he had returned four years later, he had grossly transformed— _remade_. She couldn't stand it seeing him like that, especially more so that his words were so _degrading_ to her. _He didn't even apologize!_ Then, he had tried to meet with her alone, and it went without saying, but she quickly went to refusing him, harshly.

...Sometimes, she did wonder just what he wanted to say to her.

However, she was apologetic for his younger sister, Ravel, even if she did scorn her for _also_ leaving just after her brother returned... In the time that Issei was gone, Ravel had been her close friend alongside Sona and sometimes any of their cousins. She treasured that time and secretly the childhood with Issei.

— _M... Maybe, I_ should've... Rias shook her head; it was too late to change the past. _And from what I've heard, Ravel **is** content with her brother... _ Rias knew she could trust Ravel's judgment. The problem was that she didn't want to face Issei. Or who was Issei anymore? ...From what she seen and heard, **_It_** wasn't _her_ cute little brother anymore...

"...Urgh..." She groaned, slouching back in her chair as her thoughts kept switching from hating Issei and trying to 'uncover' the new Issei. It was so confusing to her. Especially, when she had been so focused on hating and forgetting him thus one of her main reason in leaving to the human world.

 _How come_ _I had only just learned of my engagement?_

She shook her head once more. _It's too late to get stuck up on thoughts when I had already made a decision!_ — _I will get out of my engagement!_

In a flash of crimson light, her glowing eight pawns appeared. Gracefully, she plucked one between her slender fingers, admiring it as her last shining hope in the night. If it came down to fighting, she was sure as _hell_ , she would fight back. Her resistance most likely would lead to a battle, but even still, she wouldn't back down when she had long past made a decision.

She blinked suddenly, turning away and placing her pawn piece down. A familiar presence had entered her city under her jurisdiction of night.

 _What is... Onii-sama doing here in Kouh at this time?_

A spell circle appeared by her ear. "Ria-tan, sorry to bother you at a such a time, but don't worry about anything. I just have... a _contract_ with someone." She didn't never noticed the _other_ magical circle, which showered her in glowing light, above her.

 _...Since when did a Maou have contracts...?_ Unsure how exactly how to respond to him, she simply said what came to mind. "Eh... oh okay—Yaaah~" She abruptly yawned, before she decided to sleep on her desk, her head on her arms—totally unaware that she didn't remember the conversation.

 **[:|:]**

Sirzechs stared down at the ringing phone before him with seemingly contempt. "Sorry, Ria-tan..."

He picked up the phone. "Azazel."

"Trouble _may_ bloom in Kouh." The line was cut.

 _...Perhaps, I could use this to my advantage._

—●○●—

 **Vorpal** : _Yubelluna's character: I don't want it to be a misconception that she only lusts after Issei but rather is much more emotional or emotionally unstable (emotionally depend?) when it has to do something with Issei (more so than then the rest of his peerage). Do you think I based Yubelluna too much on Akeno?_

 _Does the Phenex blood make it so they don't feel pain?_

 _ _Oh, you finally get some insight into Issei's new powers_ :) _However, do keep in mind, things, like [Jet] or the repairing of the [BxB] armor, are usable; it's just that Issei relies on Ddraig to control it when he can't afford to be less focused. Thus, Issei will still have to do__ some _ _training.  
_ _Does anyone got names for special moves and the like? Cuz I suck at those... Look at "Crimson Immortal" for example... Though, c_ _an anyone guess why crimson flames? The reason is actually quite sad but simple (imo)...__

 _Any thoughts on what you've seen of Rias? Please keep the hate on a minimum please, lol. There's a lot of it these days (imo)... Meh, salty foods are the best after all. On a serious note and to be frank, I think that only some of it IS justified._

 _And Sirzechs isn't all fun and games! What?! ...Joking aside, there aren't very many serious Sirzechs' that I've read at least. I even feel as if I've seen more Sirzech-bashing/stomping..._

 _Short chapter, I know... But, now I get to stir up some real fun!_ :)

[Words: 1,882] Random question: Do you prefer the usage of "oppai" or the dubbed version: "boobs?"

Have a Nice Day!

* * *

"Unlike me, Issei...-kun, you can still grow a backbone." —Sirzechs


	6. Act 2: II

**Reviews** :

 **Epyon Legium** : Glad you did :) However, please note I'm going to solely use " _oppai_ " as per the popular vote.

 **Deadly6** : Thanks! But, what characters were you talking about?

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-Kun** : ... _Harry_ , you _are_ a wizard! (Too much dank/meme?)

 **Muzuka** : I'll respond soon :-)

 **Animeloverq8** : I'm going to use " _oppai_ " from now on, and your very welcome :)

 **Red Satoshi ketchum** : While I can see what you're saying, I'm going to go in a completely different outlook, but thanks nonetheless for your input :)

 **Dragon Rider 66** : I have already have an idea now, but thanks nonetheless for answering! And more people picked the usage of " _oppai_ " and therefore, by popular vote, " _oppai_ " will be used.

 **And to all the others that review, thank you and please, enjoy this chapter also!**

* * *

|:[Pyrex]:|

—○●○—

Issei fell onto his bed. He was exhausted, though it didn't compare to anything from his "new" memories, or his other "past" memories. After closing his eyes, he placed his right forearm upon his eyes. _...This is my new, 'path,' huh?_ His left hand, flat-palmed, shot outwards towards the ceiling, _as if_ he would calling upon the [Boosted Gear].

...A smile inched across his expression.

Fond memories began surfacing. While his "old" path was hard, it was simply... so _beautiful_ , in ways porn couldn't simply _be_. If he could only make it so that the _new_ —so to speak—world just like his old one, he wouldn't dream for anything else as his first mission was to have a peerage full of girls or harem. His _new_ mission however, wasn't anything new. Save the world, bring world peace (based on past experiences), and thus, more "sexy fun time" for him... in layman's terms.

A _crimson_ flame appeared in his palm, dancing around a small torrent of mystical wind. Until it ultimately was sucked into the tornado and laced it in red before cancelling each other out.

With the powers he held at his fingertips, he was as sure as heaven _and_ hell, he save the world!

He finally let his hand drop.

...But, he didn't know what to do first. From the manga/anime he has read/watched... if he were to _change_ anything, it would have devastating consequences. Even if it were fiction, he truly had seen the truths to the "butterfly effect," perhaps, it was because he was, by all technicality, two _persons_ —a free-spirited, and courageous rising hero _and_ a mindful and dispirited suffering servant—that he was a _bit_ smarter. Those thoughts also explained why he chose to be such a... " _Fried Chicken_ " to Rias.

He couldn't just straight up and go to tell her, now could he?

 _Or_ could he?

Trying to balance the pros and grossly outnumbering cons, Issei was interrupted.

"—Issei- _sama_ , are you awake?" A soft rapping noise resounded throughout the said boy's room.

Issei was startled a bit. He had actually sensed the presence, but had ignored since he had thought _she_ would pass by as the _67 others_ had done, shuffling and moving throughout the castle-like mansion for various reasons. Besides... he was sure he didn't have any person he had pissed off after him...

"Y-Yes, come in," the maid entered with a complicated expression, "Is something the matter?"

"L-Lucifer- _sama_." She stuttered, as she wasn't sure what to feel. The rather laid-back (though on a lesser scale compared to his three "equals") Maou was serious, more so then she has seen before. However, he wasn't necessarily angry, that was a MAJOR relief.

" _Ani_ —I mean, Lucifer- _sama_?" He blinked, as he began wondering what had he done to incur his—he struggled not to call Sirzechs his brother-in-law, as he would've done to respect his sacrifice since he _had_ told him the plan before he blanked out— _died_ —highly regarded leader's attention? "What does he want to do with me?"

"I'm... I'm not too sure, but he requested your presence."

"A-...Ah, thank you for getting me." He bowed, instinctively, before rushing out the room. _Sirze... Anii!_

The maid stared at the door for a moment before responding in a whisper. "It... was no problem... You know that, Issei-sama..." _He is so young and yet..._ She shook her head. _He's too kind for his own good..._ She didn't like where her memories were wondering and shifted her gaze.

Her gaze lost its respect and was replaced by an impassive gaze.

She couldn't get attached.

—Even if she did have a _soft spot_ for "his" type of people.

 _It—_ **He** _isn't_ _worth it._

...Not that she hated him or anything.

It was because she had lost too many things in her long life and...

 _And, those are the types to go first...  
_ _Or lose themselves in madness the hardest..._

She still had the _scars_ to prove it.

 _Still... what did Lucifer-sama mean by "don't mention my visit to anyone?"_

...  
Nearing the front of his house, Issei slowed, until ultimately, he was simply walking. The figure of his crazy-strong brother-in-law became clearer. However, Issei found it odd that he could barely sense any sort of energy radiate from the usually leaking powerhouse otherwise known as the **Red Satan - A** [ **Super Devil** ].

...It was strange to see the man of smiles and gentleness that could put an angel to shame stare at him with emotionless contempt.

And when he had finally gotten in a few steps' distance, Sirzechs said, "Issei... -kun, do you, truly with all of your heart, love my sister?" After of which, his aura exploded outward, though more so in a controlled manner.

Issei had taken a step back, more so in surprise of the question. "I- ...Yes, I do." ...Even in his new memories, she—Rias was his one of main reason that he didn't lose himself while he had been through experimentation by the Elders. She had so greatly affected him, that he used crimson flames, based on memories of her hair. ...It hurt, ached, pained— _burned_ —when he had been shut down be her, bluntly.

 _H-However!_ He gathered conviction within himself, _I will_ — _get her love me again!_

Sirzechs didn't rely anything but a slight nod of his head seemed to show one hint. "Then," the simple word caused Issei to blink, "as her fiancée, you should be the one to keep her out of trouble, right?"

"Y-Yes." Issei said simply, though unsure what exactly Sirzechs was hinting towards.

"Then go." Sirzechs gestured to the 'magnificent' front doors, "I have a house, papers and everything needed for you to go to Kouh, Japan, _undetected_."

"...What."

Issei, shortly realizing what he had released, waved his hands in front of himself, not sure if he understood Sirzechs. _Surely, the infamous brocon wasn't..._ "I mean, _Ria_ -Gremory-san," as much as it pained his heart—almost visibly—he didn't allow himself to call Rias by her first name until he was worthy... as he had done in the past's future. "doesn't exactly... see me... in the greatest of lights." His eyes shifted to the ground before his feet.

However, a shadow darkened the same part of the floor, before a hand touched his shoulders. "Unlike _me_..." Issei lifted his head, as Sirzechs paused for a moment, "You still have time to grow a backbone." The hand squeezed his shoulder before Issei's eyes widened as he realized what Sirzechs was saying. "Like the one you _had_ when you were younger."

Sirzechs' hand left the shoulder. "I don't truly understand your circumstances, but... as _devils_ , we don't like being cornered and caged. So, be a devil for _once_ , not that _thing_ they call " _you_."" With that, Sirzechs moved to the doors. "Just keep that in mind, you still have much more time to ponder on it. Let's get a move on." ...Sirzechs wasn't sure if he was doing the 'tough(-ish) love' thing right. He could only hope it had a positive effect on his soon younger brother-in-law. "I'll tell you about the 'trouble' I mentioned before on the way.'

"R-Right." Obediently, Issei followed. ...He wasn't totally sure what to make of this decision.

 **[:|:]**

At the train station that was solely used by the Ultimate-class Devils, Satans, and some higher-up Elders, Issei, with his thoughts racing, stood beside Sirzechs.

Pushing his thoughts away, he glanced sideways awkwardly towards his benefactor.

"—I'm sorry."

Issei flinched at the solemn words. _Wha...?_

"For intimidating you, I mean." The red-headed Super-Devil looked to his hands, before continuing, "I just... can't allow for Ria-tan to get hurt." The man then tenderly smiled at Issei, "I know you can relate, after all, you're her great friend." It didn't go past Issei's mind that the **Crimson Satan** hadn't called him Rias' _past_ friend but a _great_ friend instead. However, it was at that moment when his frown returned. "I've got some 'agents' to gather info and what they found was... A Cadre-ranking Fallen, Kokabiel."

"I... see."

 _...Kokabiel is attacking so... early?! Why?_ _And how exactly did Sirzechs receive the notion? Sirzechs' relationship with Azazel-sensei_ _wasn't that bad before the the "Kouh Treaty" based on their easy-going relations..._

"However," a knowing smile overtook the older man's face, "I'm confident you can fight him, Ultimate-class- _kun_."

 **[:|:]**

Looking at the sheet that contained his address, he disregarded the notion - 'this looks familiar,' but instead, walked, careful not to leak any of his energies/powers into the air.

...It was so calming. To walk as if he were a normal human. To return to the place where it— _he_ had all but started. To remember all the past pain, past fun...

His nervous expression grew to a sad yet complacent expression, mostly signified by his sad yet sincere smile. Sure, to remember would get him _all_ sentimental, but he was truly thankful from the bottom of his heart that he experienced what he had. And it wasn't because he gotten a _harem_.

It was because:

He had friends... _besides the two who shared my pain, dreams and ideals_ (he added as an afterthought, with a wry, but grateful smile).

He had people who laughed with him.

He had people who cried for him.

He had people who loved him.

—Something in every sense, he desired.

...  
"Th... T—This is-! This is _my_... _home_...?!" The paper in his fist crumbled as he finally understood why he got a nagging feeling from the address of the paper.

Without a thought, he rushed into the mundane house.

—●○●—

 **Vorpal** : _...I rewatched a little bit of the anime. And I remembered one of my major inspiration for this story: The "fiery" bird that was outside ORC one day which indicated the beginning of the Riser Arc (so to speak). "What if Riser actually watching over her the whole time?" was what had gone through my mind, however, by then, I had already grown attached to the MC, Issei and there was a great hatred for Riser in fandom (understandably)... Just a little something I wanted to share (^.^);_

 _And thus—I have gotten closer to where my original left off!  
Does anyone remember that... horrible story?_

Random: "Re:Zero" _route confirmed. LOL_

[Words: 1,962] Another short one, but I promise the next one will be longer! And "fun!" Cuz' spoiler below!

Have a Nice Day!

* * *

"...Give me an answer: _**Why**_?" —Sona Sitri

" _Uuu_ ~ I tripped again." —Asia Argento

"...I hate myself." —Raynare


	7. Act 2: III

|:[Pyrex]:|

 **Notice** : _...There was a scene missing last chapter, my mistake—I replaced it. I think it should clear up at least some of the confusion._

* * *

 **Reviews** :

Aidois: Ooh! I can't wait either! ...But the wait for that may be _quite_ the long while.

Guest: " _ **Oh**_?" That was whole point, to be honest. A Riser  & Issei "fusion" _should_ be "disgusting" (probably not in the way you meant), well, at least, _initially_ , in this story. So, _seriously_ , continue with the comments. It shows I'm doing _something_ right (I've done a lot of 'wrong' things on FFN).

HeavensDownfall: Is that so... Well, I'm glad nonetheless. However, may I know what had caused you to drop this?

Animeloverq8: Yep, there's definitely harem. As for the story between Issei and the Elders, that won't be revealed until later... like perhaps ~10-ish chapters later.

striker stigma: She is (somehow) my second favorite female in the DxD world... so she will be rather important but please, pardon the "torture." lol...

LaughingStalk Lenny-kun: One side of me went: ...I call " _HAX_!" How does one "burn" neuro-memory?! The other: —Simply _AMAZING_! You _are_ a weezurd! ...And, in all seriousness, thanks. lol

BrotherCaptainSheperd: ...Uh, my bad. I missed a whole scene _somehow_ when uploading (stupid duplication error _thing_ )... But, the missing scene is back as I said in the notice.

Zentari2238: ...Yeah, I certainly _do_ do that a lot. However, I think I sped up my pacing quite a bit. —You're the judge, not me...

 **[:|:]**

Issei looked through the whole house—every nook and cranny—and yet it was devoid, except for the assorted yet sparse and rather elaborate furniture...

He _had_ to apologize.

He _had_ broken his promise.

He _was_ supposed to "come back alive."

...He had hated the feeling of breaking his promise, even if he had only done so only _once_. Or was it? In the new memories, he broke some promises he had swore to keep. Yet, even so, it struck a cord in him because he was Issei _Hyoudou_. —To break one's promise was to break a piece of oneself. He was the Hero.

He needed to apologize. He had to find them. He just had to!

And thus, he searched once more—in vain.

...  
"...My parents," He whispered to himself, "aren't here?" ... _Finally_ , he had snapped out of his frantic trance, cooling down.

'Was my life was paid by my parent's life?' That was one of the many questions that went over various transformations with in his head.

He didn't have the sort of resources or influences to search into his many questions. However, he reluctantly came to a decision: he would ask Sirzechs about any people who had lived in the house. ...It simply was the only thing he could do at that moment since he wouldn't dare to go back on his promise—even more so, that it involved Rias and by extension, Akeno, Koneko, Gasper, Yuuto—the future, the one he was going to _remake_ in his palm. ...He only hoped he wouldn't have to break that promise with Sirzechs, or any more, in all.

Once more, he fell into his memories.

—No matter his past embarrassment, their past stern words, his past "over-perversion," their love, they would forever be his parents.

 _It was from them that you gotten a backbone_ , an "inner" voice told him.

After all, it was his father who told him to never back down (unlike his certain devilish and biological father...). It was his mother who sincerely told him to never give up, and as so with his 'new' biological mother. And those words had certainly stuck with him throughout his greatly perverted life. Without them, those words, and their love, he was sure he would've been a bigger let down (before being a devil originally).

 _ **Grr~**_

—His stomach groaned, leading him towards his kitchen.

Once he made his way, standing in its doorway, Issei stared over to the kitchen.

...He didn't know how to cook, at least, not as well as his girls (both past and then), leaving him a bit more than used to great foods. —He had also promised Ravel to leave it all up to her. But, it wasn't as if he regretted that fact as she did make one helluva cheesecake (his favorite food), among other things.

Perhaps, it was time to eat out... He patted at his sides for his wallet—an instinct engraved into him in his old life. ...If he had money (yen) on him, that was. He even forgot to take his universal currency card (a supernatural exclusive item).

...He began wondered aloud, more to distract himself from the fact he had no money than anything else. "Is... _Kaichou_ still at school?" It wasn't that he was going to ask for help (he did have "some" pride), but rather to indicate as to why he was there in Kouh. ...If it didn't work out, he would reluctantly use Sirzechs' name.

 **[:|:]**

Raynare whimpered, feeling her sticky legs shake in her every step.

She despised accepting the new mission: to gain attention through the "usage" of the newly-titled "Witch." The "Wtich," or Asia, from what Raynare has heard, was undoubtedly naive, overly kind, sheltered and quite the budding beauty. If the Fallen was honest to herself, Raynare would say she was quite jealous of the young woman—she _had_ an easy life. In all aspects, that girl was a certain angel in the future. ...Akin to her own life, Asia's life took a swift downfall.

And if her mission and her cruel "benefactor" was anything to go by, the girl's life would certainly get worse. Much _worse_.

...However, Raynare wasn't cruel.

She _would_ kill her as she wasn't technically forbid from doing so.

...Don't get her wrong; it wasn't that she was _that_ jealous, or a vile mistress, instead Raynare wouldn't allow the girl to see what her life meant in the _cruel_ world. The girl probably had no idea as what kind of influence she actually had. Various magicians would search the world for her power, that hinted immortality. Devils couldn't allow for such a potentially great [Bishop] slip through their hands. The Church faction, though trying their best to keep on the low, had a certain ex-wielder of Durandal alongside others she has heal searching for the healer. _And_ that was only the _friggin_ ' beginning!

Nonetheless, _somehow_ , her (fucker of a) "master" had somehow reached the girl first, leading to Raynare's current mission. That fact alone made Asia's role to be the one at the center of war, as they—Raynare, herself—were instigating war. And if the blond girl was anything like her rumors, Asia wouldn't be able to... _live_ with the fact that she had been the cause of war (in a way). Such outrageous words would drive the girl mad, breaking the young, innocent girl.

By killing her, Raynare was, in fact, reluctantly _saving_ her. No matter, how... twisted the whole reasoning was.

—Besides even if she did kill her, and if war started, Raynare would probably be one of the first one dead—most likely at the hands of a certain war monger, simply because he _could_.

As Raynare lowered herself into the filled tub, until her chin hit the water and her knees to broke the shifting surface.

She _still_ didn't like to kill, whether it being killing her brethren or the humans her kind had sought to "protect."

...Raynare shook her head.

"I hate myself."

Where had the love-struck _her_ gone... _wrong_?

She had done all she could to at least try and understand what her infatuation enjoyed. Even to go as far to work with him (holding back her girlish squeals). Yet, what had she done to deserve her cruel fate? Her eyes glistened as she hugged herself, drawing warmth from the steaming water, as if it were hugging her—comforting her. In seemed to her, the only time she felt at peace, or as closest as someone of her "high" ranking could be, in water. Though strange, Raynare never bothered to address why and instead was thankful for such...alleviation.

She was a hypocrite.

By killing the girl (by taking out her sacred gear), Raynare was in all actuality, only doing so she could benefit herself. Though only because in a spur of a moment, she had said so to inspire her rule over her various subordinates by promising to rise in the ranks with her "immortality." And it would be one less... useless human, so to speak, if she held onto her facade's ideals.

The black-haired Fallen dug her face into her palms just before her shoulders trembled.

However, that was all a facade A lie to who she really was.

She didn't want the war—she didn't want to kill—to die. However, that was to be expected as she was only trying to survive, right? Even with nothing left for her to return, she only wanted to survive for the hell of it?

—Wrong.

Because there was a small string hope that she would survive.

Though, it would come through sacrifice and exercised diligence.

However, her lips firmed, it wasn't her own sacrifice, not yet at least. —It would be Asia's. Yet, Raynare knew, even with the healing powers, if before her higher-ups, it would be entirely useless. They were simply monstrous after all. Azazel was no exception. He _would_ hunt her down for starting the war.

That really broke her broken heart.

 _But,_ She looked up, to the ceiling above, _there was no going back, right?_ It was too late. Azazel didn't like traitors, despite one of his Fallen titles. She really had no place to go to as the Fallen populace, though a mess themselves, would follow his orders in hunting those who stray even more into the "darkness," so to speak.

She never noticed the bladed black dog in the corner as she lowered herself deeper into the water, refusing to cry, as the water and her beautiful wings—acting as a shield from reality—comforted her.

" _...Arrf_?"

The dog was pulled back into the darkness.

" _Don't worry about it, Jin._ "

... _I'm not so shameless that I would peek on a... rather beautiful woman..._ A certain Longinus user thought as he stared—( _just in case if something happened, dammit!_ )—while departing.

 **[:|:]**

"My name is Hyoudou Issei!" The male bowed before his _other_ older _sister_.

Without looking up from her papers, the young woman opened a drawer and pulled forth a thin packet. "Please fill this in. It'll tell whether or not, you're qualified for entering this school."

 _Sona-kaichou.. is always Sona-kaichou, I guess._ Yet, instead of snickering at his thoughts, he frowned, summoning a portion of his devilish energy. "No problem, _Sitri_." It was then, the glasses-clad devil looked up, alarmed—but still rather composed, as ever.

"Who?" She said simply.

Issei smirked, though not by his given choice , as he sat back, crossing his legs. "An old _friend_." He had to keep up his facade, after all.

The Sitri didn't blink and stared him down. Her response was going to be snarky, with apparent withheld spite, " _Friend_?" She scoffed, as her eyes narrowing into something that wasn't quite a glare." _No_ —All I saw, was a _potential_ marriage candidate" _to shoot down_ , they both knew even if it went without saying. After all, it has been what she's been doing for quite a while.

—That _really_ did hurt. Because then, all their laughter, fun, and time altogether was _nothing_ in her eyes. But, he was more than deserving to such phrase.

However, that also meant, she _did_ know who he was then.

Issei scoffed based on his memories of before-Sekiryuutei Riser. "Issei isn't here by choice. Issei wouldn't want to be in this _lowly_ place." His reasoning was backed by his "reluctance" in leaving the Underworld. But in all actuality, he wasn't supposed—permitted—to leave.

Sona, however, seemed to take offense at his word, _lowly_ , but didn't say anything about it. "Then why?"

"To protect Rias, why else? Oh and, perhaps, you, while I'm at it." _By Gods_ , those— _his_ —words pissed him off.

At that, Sona's visage flickered with disbelieving. "You, protect me—"

Issei snapped; he couldn't take the hate for any longer, else his facade break. It was one of his main reasons for never coming in contact with Sona or Rias. " _Kokabiel_. Cadre-class Fallen." He breathed down her ear from behind her with her own arms above her in his grasp. —He was faster and stronger than her, that was a fact they both knew. He _was_ a devil who could hold his own for quite a while against an Ultimate-class devils.

Although, he wasn't exactly sure why had taking that kind of stance when holding her body. _Perhaps_... Issei didn't let his frown show, _I really do miss them much greater than I convinced myself..._

They were his beloved _Onee-chan_ (plural), though Sona after some fallout between her older sister, became a ' _Nee-sama_ ,' due to her seriousness.

"Issei is not _one_ to doubt _Lucifer's_ word."

Sona, while initially confused, regained her composure, her lips in a firm line opposed to her initial expression of a frown. She was thinking throughout their whole conversation and realized _something_. "I'm not either, but then why not keep us in the Underworld as one of your glorified trophies? Why not tear us from this supposedly 'low' place?" She felt his grip loosen. She knew she had gotten the reaction she wanted even before she tore herself from him. She spoke in a low tone. " _What happened, Ise?_ " Her eyes saddened at the sight of his flinch.

Sona wanted to question more but Issei cut her off, looking away from her.

" _Please_ ," his plead began, "drop it."

 _No. I can't do that when it tore us, and Rias apart._

Sona would get her answers. She absolutely deserved them, unlike a certain red-head who couldn't see past of what was shown—not that Sona blamed her, when you have a family like hers, Rias _was_ lucky to be in such a "happy" family. "Then: _Why_ _?_ " At least _that_ much would be—sufficient. Even with the "open" question, they both knew that _both_ of them knew what she meant.

Why did best-friends forever _fail_?  
Why did he leave?

Why... _everything_?

"... _please_."

Sona sighed, dusting off her arms. Issei _Phenex_ wasn't one to say "please." He was one who took whatever he wanted—though from what she seen _herself_ , he did so with the smallest hints of thanks—and did whatever he pleased.

However, he _never_ took any help.

 _Something_ that had never changed.

Sona instead, spat on his plead, figuratively, "I'm not doing anything until I get _my_ answers, _Phenex_." However, Sona knew he could actually force her into doing so, though she doubted he use force—only if that part of him didn't change. She didn't know, and couldn't tell at that moment, so had to she play her next cards right. "—I'll _tell_." That had gotten him to look straight at her.

—Though she felt _kinda_ bad for using such a despicable option.

"I'm serious about Sirzech' words." He said, _as if_ it would prevent her from continuing.

It almost gained a snort from her. "So am I." She propped her head onto her hands, unwavering to her his intense gaze. "However, it's either you go to Rias or you give me answers."

—But, it felt good. _Real_ good, in fact.

Nonetheless, she couldn't fathom as to why he, her "cute" little brother, couldn't see it from her perspective—she wanted to help, more so it was her duty as his "Nee-sama." Of course, she hated him in the way Rias had, but she couldn't believe such could actually happen to one of the purest of Devils she has ever meant.

Issei initially opened his mouth then closed it, furrowing his brows. "...I became strong." He didn't quite understand the whole entirety of the Elders' plot either ...He was "too busy" trying to keep sane—at least, _mostly_ sane.

"For _what_ exactly?"

"I don't know." He said simply and looked away.

The Sitri heir didn't say anything. However, she didn't quite believe his words, yet she couldn't see no reason for him to lie or a sign of such either.

"...Fine," She said after a while, resting her hands onto her desk—dealing with him was _always_ stressful. She didn't let herself fall victim to her memories before she spoke. "...I'll see you tomorrow, _Hyoudou-san_. Come see me for your classes." While it wasn't the answers she was looking for, she had gotten _something_.

Issei thought it would better to leave it as that for now. However, unlike all his other words, his next words came out, naturally. "I'll see you then, Shitori- _kaichou_." He opened the door and turned, "And, tha... Thank you." With that said and done, he swiftly left.

...Waiting a few moments after his departure, Sona whispered more to herself than anyone else. "Firstly... it doesn't mean I forgive you."

— _Secondly_ , she sighed outwardly, "Saji. Get out the closet."

At that, the closet made various crash noises, before popped out the gray-eyed reincarnated devil. When he finally stood and dusted himself, dignifiedly, he threw a finger towards the door, looking her way. " _K-Kaichou_! Who was that man! A-A-And why did he grab you like that!"

She simply stared at him ramble. _At least he hadn't heard anything... due to my quick thinking._ "How many times do I tell you, 'don't go through _that_ way,' tell me Saji." Her voice was firm and rather annoyed.

"B-B-But—"

"Tell me." Her gaze intensified.

His head drooped as he gave up on the subject before, externally. "17 times, _Kaichou_..."

 _And it's only been about 3 weeks!_ Sona sighed once more. "I'm not in the mood for punishing you, Saji, so just go home for today. And _don't_ go through that way." A few times, she had caught him trying to peek. The other times... _well, whatever floated on a perverted teen's fetishes._

" _Hai_ , _Kaichou_..." With that, he made his way to the correct door, and left.

Then she turned to her papers before she shook her head. It was all _his_ fault that she gotten so responsible. However, even with the strong sense of responsibility, her mind was far too distracted with the male. She even began noting various things.

 _Thirdly, he never said any first names, even to go as far to call me, 'Shiori-kaichou.' That meant he respected the culture of the area, also not seeing this world as "lowly" but that he didn't see himself worthy of being a close-friend._ She delved deeper in the recollection. _To turn my childhood friend into this and that "thing," what exactly happened for him to get stronger? ...And based on how he acted, it wasn't by his choice._

Truthfully, she missed him. However, like her red-head best friend, she couldn't stand it to him that way. But, with the new revelations... her thoughts of not being able to ' _stand_ it to see him that way' took a whole new meaning.

She would get to the bottom of it, even if her _friends_ didn't want her to. If not her, then _who_ else?

A presence made itself known by her side—Shinra Tsubaki, "Tea, _Kaichou_?"

"Ah," her [Queen] always came at the best moments, "Yes, thank you," and made some of the greatest tea. It caused her to slouched back—an action she would only reveal to Tsubaki. "Did you pick up any other presences?" Sona inquired.

The other glasses-clad female shook her head, before she delicately inquired in her [King]'s condition with a soft-spoken tone, "Are you okay?" She noticed the grip on the cup tightened and that Sona's glasses gained a glare, which hid her eyes.

"Not really." Sona simply said, which seemed like a whim if one didn't know the actions of before, before Tsubaki even asked, "Can I have a moment of your time?"

Tsubaki, in turn, smiled, motherly, before humming a smooth "mhm."

 **[:|:]**

Nor did anyone know of Asia's divine affinity.

— _Dragon_.

" _Uuu~!_ I tripped again..."

Her words dragged off as she matched eyes with a certain black (brown) sheep kneeling before her, as he held her veil.

As it once was, the meeting was totally accidental. He hadn't kept up-to-date on the human calendar in the Underworld. However, at the moment, none of that mattered.

"Asia..."

His whisper went almost ignored by her. But it caused her to scramble up in excitement, anxiety and thankfulness. "I—" Her words died in her throat once his firm arms held her, tightly and yet gently: a motion that went beyond just a greeting.

She didn't know him, did she?

...  
"{:/Thank you so much, Mister Hyoudou!/:}" Asia said in Italian, reaching for his hands.

In order to fix his mishap, Issei had lied, by making a story of how she reminded him of someone... who had the same name as her (spoken in Italian) as they fixed up Asia's suitcase. He thanked the high powers of the world that Asia was so innocent and he hoped his actions didn't greatly change the future.

"{:/Really, it's fine. I should be apologizing for surprising you like that./:}" Issei would've turned away slightly, and scratched at his cheek if it weren't for her soothing hands still holding his own—and if he could, he would keep it that way. Even if she never knew of the experiences, it didn't mean he would _ever_ forget.

 _ **Grrr~**_

Issei looked at her stomach with a smile. "{:/My treat?/:}" The whole scene was playing out as it originally had—so magnificently innocent.

In her selfless turn, she shook her head and waved her hands out, "{:/I c-can't possibly—/:}"

 _ **Grrrr~**_

...  
" _Uuuu~_ " The sheltered blond foreigner was rather troubled over the facts that she couldn't order anything for herself, didn't know how to eat the overwhelming thing named 'Burger,' and that someone else had payed for it. Simply, she was _such_ a bother.

However, seeing the bright smile across his face was enough for her thoughts change, as she stood, before the abandon chruch, waving at the departing citizen.

"{:/At least... I didn't involve a normal person.../:}" Asia's whispered to herself as she knocked on the doors.

 **[:|:]**

* * *

 **Vorpal** : _The beginning is rather blatantly inspired by a certain half-blood's experiences (Maybe you won't see what I mean now, but you will later) and is to show the confusion/mentality of having conflicting memories, mixed with uncertainty._

 _Sona (Other childhood friend trope) & Issei: I dunno, it was the spur of the moment when I had originally wrote it... But, I think it's better that what I originally done... if you remember that is... Heh, unless you like Dress Break and a naked but glasses-clad Sona. However, that isn't here nor there... Yet?  
Did Sona seem OOC?  
Raynare: You know how Asia, during her pseudo-date, left with Raynare? I found it bit weird Asia was a bit less than reluctant to leave, even if she was selflessly trying to protect Issei. And all I am going to personally say is, she's my second favorite DxD female. Even if I torture her... lol...  
Tobio: Uh, why not? He does know about her, after all he is the #1 Grigori Fighter. And yes **and** no to the questions that you may or may not have about him. Except for the one thing: no, he isn't "deadpool," he's just having conflicting thoughts..._

 _Sorry about the wait! Busy here and there, and I didn't want to screw this chapter up. (Says the guy who wrote this in more-or-less three hours at more-or-less 12 am because he couldn't sleep. Yeah...)_

 _Editing: What's that? (I''ll be back later)_

 _Have a nice day!_

[Word: 5,449]

"*Sniff* Ashes? ...Hyoudou- _senpai_... was here? *Sniff* ...Dragon?"—Koneko

"Please! I beg you, Rias Gremory! Even if I must..."—Raynare

* * *

I apologize in advance for the many names... I've been reading too many manhua/manhwa/mangaka and LNs, lol. Also, playing with Lore is a lot of fun. :)

* * *

[ **Maverick Waters** ]/[ **Sea Empress' Water of Calamity** ]/( _Greater_ Leviathan) — 14th (Lost) Longinus  
( **Azazel's joke** \- "A more focus version of [ **Zenith Tempest** ] but a more offensive version of the [ **Sephiroth Graal** ]! Haha! Suck it, "Father!" I did it! I 'made' a [ **Longinus** ]!)

 _An 'original' dragon-based & water-based gear 'made' by the Grigori. _

One day, the Governor of Fallen Angels had happened to stumbled across it on his walk on the beach (go figure). And unfortunately for him, he couldn't not use/unleash the power that he felt within the sphere jewel. The see-through, sky blue pearl contained, unknown to the Grigori even to the Governor, the mad-driven _Otohime_ or _Calamity_.

She was living in the ancient human world when her beloved husband went missing. However, she couldn't search for him as she had to return to the sea to take the throne of her _also_ missing **God-Dragon** father ( _A God [An ideal] who emerged as a dragon and is_ **NOT** _on par with Ophis)_ , the " **God-Dragon** **Emperor of the Sea** (Japanese Lore; Greater [Emperor] God)," often dubbed as " _Watatsumi_." In spite of the higher gods' decision, she fell for her madness (dragons AND gods are rather impulsive in various myths), made oceans imperially rage for years, gaining her the title, " _ **Evil God-Dragon Empress of the Ascending** (/Rising) _**Sea** or _**Calamity the God-** **Dragon** _**_Empress of the Evil Sea_**." However, for disrupting his faction, a certain Biblical God (with the help of the Shinto Faction) sealed her in a Sacred Gear for disturbing peace... and the ships, land, and people of his religion.

Due to being unresponsive to its users, it was forgotten (a "glitch," that went without the want of fixing).

The pearl had one day 'chosen' Raynare as its wielder by being absorbed by her body. However, it was kept from even her ears and was reluctantly locked within her, waiting to be unleashed.

 _It starts as a sacred gear that is of the highest of the High Tier (according to Azazel) then is recognized as a Longinus Tier, like Gasper's gear._

 **Manifestation** _:_ Aquamarine serpent or dragon tail with some amount of translucence, like diamonds, light sky blue orbs, and is covered in spikes that look the same as the orbs.  
+Enlarges/Extends/Splits with excess/unused water

 **Ability** :  
+To control all things water based (yes, even blood)  
+To talk to the consciousness of Otohime  
+[ **Surge** ] — Summoning of Water (Mostly beneficial for the intended users: humans)  
—Attributes/Affinities can be added (Holy, etc.)  
+[ **Dissolve** ] — Liquefaction - _Very_ Taxing to activate _and_ uphold  
—Consciousness of Life remains  
—The replacement of energy is within User (science.)  
+Grows depending on the user's will  
—Taxes user's will  
—...Random occurrence of sexual need occur (there IS a reasonable reason (imo)!)

 **Sub-Balance Breaker** :  
+[ **Restore** ] — Dubbed, "Drink of Life" -inspired by various interactions of various [Sacred Gears]; most notablely, [Twilight Healing] & the [Boosted Gear]  
—Replenishes one's stamina, strength and soul at the cost of the user's (Raynare's) sanity  
—Cleanses Impurities ( _hint hint_ )  
+[NO NAME] — Special Attribute = Consciousness  
—Main purpose is to serve and protect the Wielder at all cost  
— **Immune** to physical attacks _  
_

 **When Mastered** :  
+Sanity is no longer effect/effected very little depending on what is used or how the sacred gear has evolved  
+Gain aquamarine dragon wings  
+Gains " **Calamity's TRUE water** "

(As Otohime is more often than not unresponsive, the Sacred Gear had evolved so that it doesn't need the will of the Otohime's soul to call upon her power {Won't shout abilities, unlike Issei's [Boosted Gear]})

[ **Balance Breaker** (s)]

The God-Dragon Empress Armor of the Ascending/Rising Sea / The Calamity Dragon's Armor

 **Manifestation** : Gives its wielder a suit that makes the wielder look like a humanoid dragon.  
+The suit is similar to the [Boosted Gear] and [Dividing Gear] but with the same colors as the aquamarine appendage located near the butt (tail) when activated and a more feminine look (but still awesome). However, instead of the [Booster Gear] yellow spikes and the [Dividing Gear] brownish-yellow spikes, its spikes is the same translucence light blue all over the armor.  
+The also translucence light blue round gems (formed from Calamity's TRUE water) that cover the tail also cover the body; the number depends on the wielder's ability to wield the gear.  
—The max is twenty-eight: three on each arm, one on each knee, one at each ankle, five on the chest area making a wide 'V' starting from below the bust and center of the chest, two on both the right and left side of the waist area and four on the tail.

 **Ability** :  
+Influx of temporary (time based on Sacred gear affinity) power (magical strength, magic reserves, strength, and endurance, as most BxB do)  
+Allows great water control but it greatly taxes the user's stamina & sanity (:As the same with DxD's "Holy Grail" — "Presence of the will of life" = [Water]/{Law of "Ascendancy"}:)  
+ **Immunity** to physical attacks (OP! I blame the slimes!)

 **The Forbidden move** :  
 **Juggernaut Drive** : [An ability exclusive to Sacred Gears that retain "Heavenly" Dragons]  
+[ _ **Astrayed**_ _ **Paradise Of Calamity**_ ]/[ _ **Evil God-Dragon Empress' Rage**_ ]/[ _ **Dragon of**_ ** _Ascendancy_** ]  
— Unleashes the madness of Otohime in the form that came before her sealing  
+Transform user's body into one of "dark" water with a savage consciousness  
+Allows for control over _anything_ that is in a liquid state (combined with [ **Absolute** ] = OP)  
+[ **Reverse the Circle** ]/[ **Calamity's " _True_ " Water**] - Summoning "evil" water that reaps at the soul, killing those come in contact with it, including that of the user  
—Attribute = [Negative]  
+ **Immunity** from physical attacks

 **Attributes** / **Affinity** = (Strength of any one varies in any group)  
Law (Branches to Order, Divinity/"Holy") to Truth (sacred swords compared to Gods' divinity then to Laws of "Nature")  
"Devilish"/Anti to Dream (A Devil compared to Great Red) (Law-breaker)  
"Magical"  
Physical

Transformation/"Life" (Combination to "create"):

 **Fusion** (combining Law(s))  
Make up: **Pressure** / **Energy** : "Air" - Wind/ "Heat" - "Energy"/ "Water" - Ice"/ "Earth" - "Metal"  
 **Strengthen**  
 **Resist** (resistance to Laws)  
+ **Anti-** ( **insert** ) - (of that that reverses that of a /basic/ "( **insert** )" through Law) ex. = "anti-dragon," etc...  
+( **insert** ) (of that that makes the /basic/ "( **insert** )" through Law), "dragonic" (dragon) resistance, etc...  
 **Negative** (Deconstructing Law/Matter)  
+ **Null** /"Destruction"/"Worthlessness" to **Apocalypse** & **End** (Bael compared to Trihexa - Wielder of both)/(Removing to Ending/Special **Strengthen** of **T.I.M.E** )  
 **Infinity** (special resistance to **T.I.M.E.** )  
(There ARE more/variation) ("Confusing? Sorry.")

(And, no, this was NOT based on anything)

* * *

DxD's "Power Levels":

666- **Apocalypse** (True Red Dragon God Emperor of Apocalypse - "Great Red"/Emperor Beast of Apocalypse - "Trihexa")  
665-"True" Dragon God (Ophis), **Law**  
15-"Heavenly" Dragon (God-Dragons, Ddraig, Albion)/"Law-Breakers" (Ex: 'Super-Devils')/Samuel (Anti-version)  
12-Gods/Greatest of Races (Such as the Greatest of Nekoshou in the Nekomata race)  
10-Dragon Kings/Top-tier Evil Dragon (not the strongest)  
9-(Normal) Satans/Seraphim/Original Seraphim (Fallen)  
8-Ultimate-class Devils/Cadre-class Fallen/8-Winged Fallen & Angels/Most Longinus Users  
7-The average "aged" Dragon  
6-High-class Mythos/Most "Relic" (Like Excalibur Fragments) Users  
5-Young Dragon/Middle-aged Elven  
4-Middle-class Mythos/Most Sacred Gear Users (I'm looking at you, Hero-Faction!)  
3-Low-class Mythos/Average Magician  
2-Slime/Goblin/Box Lurkers (yes.)  
1-Average Human

(Exponential difference in strength)

There are, _of course_ , exceptions to the list, like Crom Cruach (being on par with a **Heavenly Dragon** though being an **Evil Dragon** ).

* * *

 **Random** : Tiamat x Issei or Tiamat x Ajuka? I heard the latter _may_ be a thing.


	8. Act 2: IV

|:[Pyrex]:|

 **Notice** : _...For those who don't know it, DXD's next season is confirmed. I'll probably just watch it for the animated Crimson Cardinal armor ( **vicious** as fuck in the art! I'm an artsy person, sue me)... And, yes, I did change my name._

* * *

 **Reviews** :

To those who reviewed about my "random": ...Well, I guess we're all in the same boat. Tiamat may not even have a role in the story until... " _later_ " ...I think.

the DragonBard: I wasn't really sure where the "Dragon Kings" to be honest, so thank you for the information! As for the your second note, I'm going to leave my ranking for that as is, but I understand your reasoning.

atchoum35: Thanks!

ItsMe1234: No problem!

Meaningless Us3rname: And I hope not to disappoint (that's the real mission!).

Guest-san: Oh, no. "Bashing" (again, vague) is too much of a "mission," even if I _did_ hate her, which I have never done before (that Halloween fic of mine from last year was just me _trying_ it; I don't feel like finishing it, _ever_ ). I was simply sharing my thoughts, I'm truly sorry to confuse you.

BrotherCaptainSheperd: Sir, you deserve a prize! ...In all seriousness, I'm sorry about the former confusion.

Red Satoshi ketchum: ...I stopped following DBZ a long time ago. Nonetheless, thanks!

Mike Kromer: I've actually taken a liking into Sona (I blame Arrixam and his most recent "sail!"), recently. From the rest of your thoughts, I must assume, so forgive me if I assume wrong. Yes, _Nee-sama_ Sona is a go in Issei's harem. The rest you read... soon?

patiphat1998: ...I don't mean to sound rude, but, if what you mean is what I'm thinking (hard to tell due to your grammar), then I would have to say, "I simply did my job," which is instilling emotions within readers. If it hits close to home, in a greatly negative way, I must apologize. If this was a flame however, I still "did my job."

* * *

 **[:|:]**

"...Where did I see that alarm clock again?" Issei frowned, thoughtfully, as he searched the house once more. He kept repeating himself, which he thought was kinda ironic when he's trying to change the past.

He pulled on something, only to—

Issei blinked as he caught himself from stumbling into the sudden opening before him. "Woah," the opening led to a desolated spell-bound area that looked to be a training ground of sorts. _Anii sure likes to make hidden rooms..._

Cautious, he walked in, only to feel some sort of boundary swallow him. He looked at his hands, not feeling any different. It caused him to turn back to sudden magical shield, which was covered in a pattern of repeating magical circles. Narrowing his eyes sightly, he analysed it ...only to grin.

The spell that encompassed the room was simply a spell to fortify the walls, erase his aura and all the noise that came with training. While there was more that he couldn't analyse due some parts being _totally_ unfamiliar, it was more than what he could ever conjure at his level of understanding (he did focus more on destructive magic rather than boundary-type magic). And its limit, from what he could understand, was Sirzechs' power! Which, to say, was, crazy high!

 _I wished I had something like this at my home_ , If he did, he wouldn't have to hold back in training! More so with his [Boosted Gear]! _Really, Anii is amazing!_ At that, a man with blood-red hair sneezed, which was rare, being the embodiment of "Power of Destruction," and all. He wasn't the one who had made the house.

...In his excitement to grow stronger, without restraint, he forgot his original purpose: Find an Alarm Clock (of all things).

"[ **Balance** —]"

...

 _However,_ a certain devil thought as he watched from his mystical orb, _what was he searching for, with crazed look from earlier?_

"... _Tiamat_ , what do you think of this generation's _Sekiryuutei_?"

" **What**." That had garnered her attention, immediately, drawing her from her phone. Her response wasn't a question. Her tone was harsh as her eyes narrowed, as if such name was an insult to her being or a slap to the face.

Ajuka didn't bother to say anything regarding her response. "You see, I've only recall only seeing the [Boosted Gear] in his hands _one_ months ago and yet—"

"/ **[Balance Breaker** ]!/" Issei, through the orb, cut him off.

"/[ **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker** ] **!** /" Forth from his left hand, _crimson_ armor sprouted.

Ajuka simply raised a brow, "I was wrong, it seems. Nonetheless, his growth, it's almost unimaginable for a _sacred gear user_." He stopped his speaking, watching Issei conjure various balls of energy—whether devilish or draconic in nature _or_ both. However, his eyes widened after he did so much as analyse the _crimson_ armor, though unconsciously. He whispered to himself, " _...No way_." However, despite his disbelief, a mad-scientist grin that tore across his expression.

 _Perhaps, the future isn't so boring ~hahahaha~_

...

Tiamat's narrowed eyes, however, widened at such crimson armor. The devil she was watching couldn't possibly have... overcame _the_ [Juggernaut Drive] in such a short span of time, which was the only way to actualize such change. She even went to gasp, as if God himself has resurrected, called upon [Penetrate], a skill she hasn't seen in... almost _forever_ and watched onwards as his attack _penetrated_ the barrier, drilling an intricate hole. However, despite all his power, he laughed— _laughed_! His laugh wasn't arrogant, fearsome, or anything of such sort; rather it was... cheerful and full of relief. ...She didn't understand that at all. ... _That man, he couldn't be D-D-Ddraig?_

" **T-That, c-can't be**!"

— ** _Fire_**. The brilliant fire she remembered that made him virtually _unstoppable_ alongside his famous ability to boost oneself and his surroundings. Her hands went to her mouth as the flames overtook the room, blocking the orb's vision. Such majestic flames... they were simply impossible. There was only one thing in the wholesome of the universe to make it. It made her weak in the knees until ultimately she fell. There were tears in her eyes though her heart had trouble believe such imagines before her.

Despite being a dragon of one of the highest ranks and being before Ajuka, a devil or an outsider to her race first and foremost, she showed weakness.

—She _cried_ , overjoyed.

She was never mad at Ddraig. ...Well, perhaps, at first, she was a _teensy_ bit mad... Nonetheless, she wasn't mad at him then, or for some long while now. No, she despised the fact that humans or whatever type of being was using her lover's power. Even if Ddriag did allow it, it didn't necessarily mean she did or understand his wishes. She couldn't... bare it. They dared to try assimilate her lover's power for their own? It was degrading as they were so weak! They were so greedy! It wasn't their power to take in the first place! She couldn't stand it, and if she could, would killed the user. Sadly, due to being busy, she wasn't able to in more recent centuries...

However, there, that devil was using what no wielder has ever gotten close to, to the extend of their ability.

She wanted to embrace him and take him for her own. The strength he was yielding was... the level of a [ _Heavenly Dragon_ ]! Even if it did hold some of the devilish nature of the wielder, she didn't hold it against him as he was probably still weaken from just reawakening and she was too bothered to think rather clearly. Her wings even unfurled at the indirect challenge from Issei's release of strength.

She drew up a [Dragon Gate]—only for it to forcefully close before it was even finished.

Tiamat, in turn, glared, hatefully, at Ajuka. **How** — **Dare** — **He!** Could he not see this person was her beloved Ddraig! Her precious and only lover! She even went as far as to growl in hatred. It wasn't his place to interfere! " **Y-Y-You** —"

The grin never left his face—even in the face of the strongest [ _Dragon King_ ] who reached **_the_** [ _Heavenly Dragon_ ] level. "Now, now, don't be like that." He waved off her anger. "I want to watch this boy's—"

* **Boom!** *

" **This is no mere** — _ **boy**_!" The Purple Karma Chaos dragon hissed, hearing a death-wish offense, while holding the man by his neck against the greatly fortified wall. _That_ was why she killed the fake "Sekiryuutei;" it made her mate look weak! And a laughing stalk, at least, by those who have never seen his actual strength that _waaay_ beyond their _filthy_ power.

The Super-Devil simply raised a brow, "I guess not then." He shook his head. "This is why I dislike fighting dragons. They are purely physical strength that I can't get a read before hand." Then, he remembered not everyone saw the world as he did, a collection of **Law** and Magic, for the entirety of their life.

 _T-This arrogant devil!_ He wasn't even taking her or her mate seriously!

There was an odd but interested glint in the man's eyes as he lazily stared down Tiamat, "I can't allow you to interfere because this 'man,' he—"

 **[:|:]**

...Understandably, more tired than _never_ before, he felt more invigorated then ever before. _It was so..._ he struggled to think for the right word, _great just not to hold back_. But, if he could do train like he did more often, he most definitely would! It wasn't just to get stronger. No, it had a greater meaning. He could release himself, so that the [Domination] side of him would be sated, more so than usual, at least. So, he would not have to impose himself onto Yubelluna or any other members of his peerage. And, it wasn't often that he was able to escape his "cage," so to speak. The growing dragon energy well within him also stirred at the thought of being used without chains. Dragons were rather carefree creatures after all.

And... with the freedom he was given, he was sure as _hell_ , he wouldn't waste any time.

"Ahhn.." That reminded him, _where was that alarm clock?_ Unlike Kokabiel, Issei couldn't read the stars... or the morning sun to tell time. However, based on the sudden draining of strength of the rising sun, though with not the slightest contact with him, it was literally sunrise, so he still had some time.

Getting to his feet, he flexed his hands, smiling to himself. Then, he withheld his aura, leaving the training ground. "I think... I saw a clock in the kitchen."

...

"— **Shit**! Shit! Shit! I'm running late on the first day here already!" Running full speed ahead (pushing the famous normal human limit), Issei cursed himself for thinking he could doze off for a little bit before school. _Apparently_ , he was more tired than he thought. He was already pushing it for not sleeping for four whole friggin' weeks! When he had suddenly became Issei _Phenex_ , he had only dozed off for two hours, having just gotten back from a bland assassination mission. _Souna-kaichou gonna be pissed!_ And he knew it wasn't just because he was Issei _Phenex_.

He smiled inwardly, seeing the open gates of the school.

—Only for Sona to walk to gates, staring directly at him, her brows furrowed in what seemed like slight anger. He slowed down until he came to a stop before Sona and the gates. "S-Souna _-kaichou_ , good morning..."

The said young woman sighed to herself. She already wasn't sure how to approach the devil before her, but _this_? There was no way the Issei she knew would be late. "Hyoudou- _san_ , late on the first day? Since this is your first day, I'll let you off for today. —Follow me." With that, she turn around and led him.

Sona could remember the fond childhood where she done thing as similar as this.

But that simple life was... just a simple life.

"H-Hai, _One_ —" Issei turned away, catching his 'mistake,' "Shitori _-kaichou_ ,"

Sona blinked _...Right, here, I'm Kaichou_.

"As you've noticed this is the—"

* **Wooosh!** *

Issei reaction was instantaneous. He didn't even look towards her as he got to his knees. "I didn't do it! I didn't see anything, I promise!" Though, he wished he did.

 _Thank my Sister, he didn't see me._ If he did, however, she wouldn't know what to do, quite honestly. After all, her poker face broke for a second, releasing a blush as she went hold her skirt down. However, she did believe his words—not because she didn't believe he would lie, but because she sensed no devil energy in the surroundings. "I understand that, _Hyoudou-san_ ; no one has powers _over the wind_." She coughed slightly into her hand, before she continued her introduction. " _Anyway_ , this is the entrance, and being late has a severe punishment. So please, don't arrive late, like today."

...

* **Knock Knock!** *

That noise gathered the attention of the class 2-A, drawing the teacher from the bland man walked to the door, looking at the young man. "Pardon me for the intrusion," Issei handed him his papers.

"Oh? A new student?" The teacher said as he flipped through the various documents.

" _Hai_." Issei bowed, "I was late this morning, so I wasn't able to notify you earlier."

"Hyoudou- _san_ , just stay right here 'til I call you, already?" The man sent a reassuring smile since he was probably punished under Sona (and he knew how terrifying that strict girl was if she want to be) as he closed the door behind him to tell his class the news.

"Hey, _Sensei_ , who was that?" The voice was Aika Kiriyuu, the tone of mischievousness was there as ever.

"You'll see; come in!" With that everyone set their undivided attention towards the door.

They watched intensely as the maple-haired brown wrote his name '兵藤一誠' "Hello, I'm Hyoudou Issei, pardon my intrusion! I like boobs and—" More than half the class fell to their face and felt disgusted—it goes without saying, but they were females. And in the corner, where no female wanted in fear, two comrade-in-arms were tear-eyed as they overjoyed at the fact they had another one to join their ranks—the new student was, of all things, an open pervert! "I want to have a fun school year! So, please take care of me!" He bowed deeply.

The teacher had a weary smile as he pointed to an empty seat by the window. "That'll be your new seat from now on. If there's anything you need, be sure to ask Class Rep; Kiriyuu please raise your hand!" The girl sent him a chilling smile as always. "Anyways, class—" Issei instead drowned the teacher out and gazed around the room. It was more-or-less the same without him. He wasn't sure whether to smile or frown that he really had little meaning before becoming a devil.

...

As always, the Perverted Duo were the first to the transfer student as they always been to the other transfer students. However, not even the girls went to stop them, since... well, Issei seemed like a pervert himself, and they weren't really worried, as no one had ever to agreed to join. "Hyoudou- _kun_ , I am Motohama," the glasses-clad teen gestured to himself, then to bald friend, "this is Matsuda," who grinned back, "and we are the Perverted Duo!" They dug their hands into their bags where they fished out various ero-items.

Issei honestly _smiled_. —Not at the eroge, ero-manga or ero-magnizes; no, it was an _angel's_ smile, charming, calming, and most of all, handsome. His eyes never left his friends; he simply was so... happy at seeing them, even if they never had any prior knowledge of his existence.

"...O-Oi! did you see the transfer's smile? It was so princely!"  
"For being such a pervert, he doesn't have that bad of a smile..." And from there the various groups of girls talked on about the newest transfer student.

Having his hearing, he heard the various whispering, but he wasn't completely sure what to think of such words.

" "—And we wish for you to come join us, Hyoudou-kun!" " The two perverts nodded towards each other then to him in agreement, " "Mhm! We swear you regret it!" "

"Alright—"

"We can—Wait, d-did you say 'alright?!'" There were tears gathering in their eyes, as they pulled him into a huddle. Room went silent ...No one was expected for him to say "alright." Every other transfer that came before Issei had shut them down, having heard rumors of the two and their just treatment.

" _Ohoho~ Hyoudou-kun is getting more interesting by the second!_ " Aika whispered to herself, watching with much amusement the whole spectacle play out.

"Eh! No way!" Katase exclaimed, "We already have enough trouble with these two!" She shoved them from Issei, glowering over them. "Murayama, we can't have Hyoudou-kun join t-these mongrels!"

Murayama appeared from the opposite direction, patting a shinai into her palm. "And you, Hyoudou Issei, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave these two out of your life."

 _Aren't Katase and Murayama some of Asia's closest friends?_ Issei placed himself before them and his past comrade-in-arms, "I already agreed; I can't turn my back to my friends, no matter the consequences."

Murayama blushed, staring at his hand as she looked as if she were shoved aside. Gathering herself quickly, she outstretched her famous weapon towards Issei, "Then fight me!"

...What.

"Hey! What are—Eh?"

"Don't agree to this!" They half-yelled, half-whispered, holding Issei down. Not even they would put Issei under the assault of a "serious" Murayama.

Issei simply shrugged this off. He would make a bet with her. "Let's make a bet then."

Katase finally woke from her stupor, "Don't fall for this! He'll probably have some dirty tricks!"

Muryama was head-strong and unrelenting as she stared Issei down. "Fine. If I win, which I shall, you and your 'so-called' friends will never peep on anyone any more!"

"Alright. If I win, I promise for myself and my comrades-in-arms, that we will try to stop. You are, after all, Asia's—" he caught himself, "You are skilled and I want to test myself against you." ... _No more peeping...!_ He was internally sobbing. He had to do this for Asia! If he did, Asia would look so happy that her friends didn't argue with him. And if that happened, the smile she would show would give him diabetes! And a swift but fulfilling death! _This is for Asia!_...He was still missing something. The cluster of memories and stress of such had gotten him confused with the truth. Asia was _not_ friends with them. However, nonetheless, a good relation with Asia's future friends should do him well.

"Issei stop this right now!" His comrades were holding onto his ankle, sobbing on their useless arms.

"You can't do this to us! We didn't even agree to this!" They sobbed and banged their various body parts against the floor.

Issei didn't look back. "Sorry guys; you'll have to bear with it."

" "ISSEEEEEI! WE HATE YOUUUUU! COME BAAAAAACK!" "

* * *

 **Aesix** : I _hate_ being sick... (When I started this at least)

...Yes, once more, I tried humor (sarcastic; I am _dreadful_ at written humor). In all seriousness, almost all of this chapter (Ajuka's and Tiamat's appearances, etc.) wasn't planned, but, as most things I do, a whim, which does work with what I'm doing though I'll have to change a lot of the future events. Besides, I think Ajuka and Tiamat (my version of her at least, since she hasn't be thoroughly revealed in canon) is "fun" to write. Please disregard any referral to Ddraig in the former chapters, they have either been changed or removed completely.

 _Crimson armor_? Ooooh man, is the future bright! ...Yes, the [Boosted Gear] retained all of its functions, why? 'Cause I want to write a disgustingly strong character pulled down by one of the most disgusting things in the world, _politics_ and a bunch of other things. _Original_ ain't it? And why? 'Cause... I dunno, I felt like it and thought it was interesting, though I don't care for politics in general. —Screw "logic;" I rely on luck. ...You wanted to see him train, didn't you? —Sorry to say, but you'll have to wait!

And again, we see that [Domination] thing! What is it exactly? To be vague (as usual), it what makes the before-Sekryuutei Riser, canonical _Riser_ , disgusting and all that "jazz," so to speak (I've said this before, haven't I?). Issei has "learned" to instead fake/imitate such mannerism and withhold [Domination] as you've seen. However, with the "canon" Issei taking Issei _Phenex_ ' place and another thing I've hinted at, it's screwing up a bunch of things, 'cause "logic," at least my kind of such...

While I do dislike the other two of the perverted trio (they look weird is mostly my reasoning), I don't think Issei would want to be without them if he had a chance.

 **Why do I spoil the story in these notes?** I would like to see people's assumptions because it shows appreciation for my story and I think it's fun to read such.

And, pacing... Ugh, my sense of time is weird, flame me. My pacing is also. However, I did try to speed up such. So, does it feel... faster, rushed, the same or...?

 _Editing: uh, the day was too nice to spend " **editing**!" (says while the moon peaks in contrast)_

 _Have a nice day!_

[Word: 3,761]

* * *

 **Random** : Issei x Murayama x Katase x Aika? Hmm, idk. This story is already following a risky road as it is now...


	9. Act 2: V

|:[Pyrex]:|

 ** _ **Note**_** **:** To avoid confusion, Murayama's full name _will_ be: **_**Murayama**_ Yukina ** (No relation to Chitoge, lol)

* * *

 **Reviews** :

To those who reviewed about my "random": ...Portraying a sarcastic tone _is_ hard is my response (I suppose it doesn't really seem like it in the first place). _Sue me._

SX74: Me three~

Omni-Creator Kami of Anime: ...lol, quite honestly, I have mixed feelings over Grayfia. However, at the moment you mentioned, that wasn't Grayfia rather a simple Maid; she was simply there to convey who Issei was/is... or at least something like that. —Sorry this chapter was supposed to come out earlier than intended.

patiphat1998: I will...

TheLaughingStalk is cringey (:I shan't comment on the name (of the time)!:): ...Fine, no shout-out then. No wonder u hez much cringe. Dun go _all_ Grammar-nazi on me! Or 1v1 me then! Then well c who hz dat salt! (or somethin') ...I es trying to be edgy (which HAPPENS to be your new name; "Seriously?" jk). Des work, desu? [I'm NOT doing this _ever_ again.]

"Guest" (II): Thank you, Person. But, may I ask how awkward? And what, especially?

Muzaka: ... _Pfft_ , "emo-bitch"—I mean, _me_ —I MEAN, yeah of course... Despite being two persons of contrasting statures and environments, Issei _Phenex_ and Issei _Hyoudou_ both share a common trait that they _absolutely_ care for their family and friends. And originally I had a script with such an Issei, but scraped that waaay before you said something~

Lightningblade49: ...Damn, I gave too easy of a hint! That was sarcastic. I actually appreciate your thoughts *insert smiley face* ...However, that leads to another question: What could that lead to, hmm?

Red Satoshi ketchum: ...I forgot her, my bad. However, I replaced her in the "Random."

"Guest" (I): "...Is that so?" —I typed up a rant in response but deleted it. It wasn't a flame to your review; it was just me rambling on "needless" things. I'm an honest guy, so here: I actually _was_ thinking the same thing (as such with half of the other readers) but that's a bias that doesn't fit what I'm trying to portray, ya' know?

* * *

 **[:|:]**

In the polished wooden arena, two students stood before one another.

Withholding his prodding [ **Pride** ], Issei came to a realization, "...Um, _Yu_...Murayama- _san_ , what is the reason for this duel?"

Murayama mumbled under her breath, " _I'm not sure myself..._ " Glaring at him one more, she shook her head, inwardly. "I can't stand knowing that a pervert with hands such as yours has such skill with a weapon."

 _Man-hands~ Man-hands~ Man-hands~! Mura-hands~!_ For her skills as a young swordswoman, her middle school years haunted her. It was all due to being not feminine nor cute. Despite that, her friends, which notably were all girls, at the time, said she was a "perfect budding Japanese woman!" She had then grown with such a mentality to despise "unworthy" men alongside the other exception and that she could only trust her closest friends.

—Her father had begrudgingly taught her how to "fix" her hands.

However, it was only after that, she realized why he was so against it.

For one, it was sure to heal all on its own. She was a growing child after all. Her hands would learn to adapt if she did the requirements of sword safety, which she neglected in her vigorous exercise. Secondly, it showed hardship. It showed strength. It showed everything a swordsperson—no, rather, how _every_ person should be! Honor, diligence, passion!

However, such words for a _Pervert_?!

It went against all things she knew as right. No pervert was honorable, diligent or passionate (in the way she meant at least). They were unworthy men who only deserved death! ...Well, perhaps, not that harsh of a punishment but a punishment nonetheless so they'll become a person like...—Kiba Yuuto!

And thus, she couldn't help herself. —At least she didn't go of her way to hunt him...

Strengthening the grip onto her weapon, she steeled her resolve, bowing forward.

 _...Well, that hurt..._ Issei's wry smile conveyed his feelings before he flexed and stretched his muscles, "I-...I see..." He then mimicked Murayama's stance. Underneath his shirt, a seal appeared.

Katase stood in between them, a rather menacing smile atop her visage. "...Begin!"

Expressionless, Issei launched forward, "Hah!" He then met Murayama's _shinai_ with his own, grunted, and overwhelming the _Kendo_ Champion, "Uhagh!"

"— _?!_ "

No one expected the transfer student to assault suddenly.

Immediately, the brunette withdrew, slightly parrying the sword outwards. She wasn't quite used to fighting those who strength was on par withherself, as she was one of the strongest, if not the strongest young woman, in the school. As per the usual, she would use her overwhelming techniques against others. However, that wasn't her only reason as to why she was one of the best.

They stopped, distanced themselves and the cycle was soon to start again until one of them landed a direct hit.

"—Hauh!"

She could also put some of the track stars to shame.

Her predominate foot propelled her forward. It's twin followed, but also changing her direction. Again, her foot pushed her forward, she crouched low, utilizing the gradual rise of her upper body to building momentum atop her propulsion. With an overhead swing, she collected the force into one swing—a feint. However, she wasn't fighting a normal person. No, her opponent was one, who could read her moves miles away. Being closer simply made it easier to read her body. —It was already calculated that a feint for before her weapon arced as bouncing off air.

* **Thud!** *

" _...N-No way..._ "

—It wasn't sure whose disbelief slipped through their lips, but their voice echoed in the pregnant silence.

Blocking the roundabout attack, whereas his head tilted aback from the tip, Issei's weapon had undeniably contacted against Yukina's _Bōgu_ (Japanese _Kendo_ "Mask"). However, his impassive stare failed not to instill some emotion into Yukina... She couldn't quite tell what it was, as she leaped back, not in fear, nor such a sort, but in the preparation of "second match" of three. She was sure she cold tie the match! Her actions spurred on the continuation of the match.

Katase raised a flag towards Issei's general direction. Yukina calmed herself, as she circled her opponent. _It's time I take this match with genuine seriousness!_ "Hauh!" Her opponent only grunted back, flicking his weapon upright. —Before he launched at a speed the befitted his original human vessel in a pure frontal assault. Mid-step and greatly taken aback, Yukina couldn't find an opening, as she blocked lef— _no right!_ Using her bamboo weapon as leverage, Issei's _shinai_ bounced off with a masterful show of control and swung back, locking swords. However, at that split second, Yukina was at a disadvantage with the way his sword positioned hers up away from her body.

However, despite that, she held more strength, she realized. The young woman, using two hands, gripped her weapon fiercer and relocked her favorite _shinai_ —only to fling his weapon upwards in an excellent flex, then gained a massive advantage by gathering her body into Issei's personal space.

—Then, she... _I fell_?

"W-Wha...?" Lost for words, she tried to prop herself up. Failing, the brown-haired female stared at her opponent's awkward smile. ...His mouth opened, but she couldn't hear; there was a ringing that wouldn't leave. "H—H...Hu—?"

...

"Muuu~" Moaning aloud, Yukina shot up from the white sheets someone had tucked her into. "E-Eh?" She held a hand to her head due to the blurring of vision.

Scaring her, a hand held her shoulder, "H-Hey, slow down, Murayama-san." Even further, it was a male's voice. Alertness in overdrive, she swung her hand. "W, Woah!"

It was then her vision returned to normal. It was the transfer student before her. The occurrence from before hit her in full. "I—I lost, huh?" Those words as they rolled her tongue was unnatural.

She couldn't even be mad at him: "H...Hey, don't say something like that." She was the one who provoked the match. She was the one who had lost. "If anything, it should've been my lost." She was the one—

She stared at him, "...What?"

Again with that smile of his, " _Kendo_ is a practice pursue of humanism, right? Straying from _Kenjutsu_ , the one who can control one's weapon and body is the one who truly wins, instead of fighting without bloodshed, pain—thus peace," Issei looked at his hands. They hadn't healed—no _,_ to say that was wrong. It was that he didn't want them to heal. It was a grave reminder of his burden. Then tightening them, his insides burned at the ironic thought of Pride control him. It wasn't that he refused to lose, but the thought that she was looking down at him, and dared to challenge, who he was.

Looking up, realizing his words, he scratched the back of his head. "I lost control and hit you without out reserve..." Rising from his stool, he bowed, "S-...Sorry about that."

She mulled over his words, reimagining her perspective of his being.

Finally, she said, "...Your promise?" as she pulled the sheets over her mouth.

Issei blinking as he rose, then smiled, "It should be upheld if I can help it."

Yukina plopped right back into the mattress, hidden under the whiteness. _H...H-He b-basically said he'll take responsibility!_ Her feminine complex had driven her want of such _shoujo_ scenes to rise dramatically. Even if she did _kinda_ hide it from her friends behind all the toughness, fierceness, and studiousness. There was a "kinda" because she too swooned at the thought of dating _the_ Kiba Yuuto but no one really noticed or cared or cared to notice as they were doing so also! —But... it was a fleeting want. Being some of his opponents, she came to realize who isolated that young man was. It wasn't something she could ever come to understand. ...Even so, she tried to reach through that obstacle, only to meet such passive resistance it seemed, quite honestly to her, _impossible_.

—However, here was this transfer student, who knew but nothing of the school and city nor was bad looking, with the ability to be the rival of, perhaps, the greatest swordsman of their generation! _Bwahh!_ It could even turn out to be some kind of _shounen manga_!

Now, she didn't know how to deal with him! Should she be tough? Or girlish? A little of both? Be friendly?

"M...Murayama- _san_?"

"...I'll forgive you if you allow me to show you around the city." The way she worded it hinted a _tsundere_ notion without the hidden "love" part of it. She still had mixed feelings. She was sure as hell she wasn't going to be part of one of those generic "boy meets girl" scenes!

"I'll take you up on that." There was a shuffle, before he continued, "The nurse said she wanted to ask some questions when you awoke. I gotta go but I'll go get her from the staff room... Sorry again, Murayama- _san_." The door closed.

"Uuu!"

She shouldn't have spouted such an embarrassing line!

 **[:|:]  
.**

"Yubelluna, you should rest..." Mihae offered her hand towards the kneeling woman. Yet, the purple-haired woman, in response, shook her head, refusing to move from her position in Issei's room.

"I must wait for Issei- _sama_ return" was Yubelluna's firm response.

After all, she had nothing better to do. She had done all she could do in the place of her master, taken care of matters he couldn't attend to and made sure everything was in order. While she _did_ want to go out her way and search for him, if Issei gave her no order or idea as to where he was, it meant something came up... usually because of the Elders. _That_ also meant she wasn't allowed to join, more often than not. ...However, she hasn't received a mental note from Issei, which only serviced to worry her even further. Issei, her master, wasn't one to forget something that _seemed_ meaningless. And she, as a servant, should instead trust his strength and not worry. However, that was like telling a lover not to worry over their other half as they fought in a war.

There was simply nothing she, a measly servant, could do.

 _Fucking Elders._

Xuelan, however, frowned, as one Issei's first few servants, also had some understanding of Issei's usual ordeals. Deciding to leave the stubborn Yubelluna alone, she shifted the flow of the conversation, "What do we tell, _Ojou-sama_?" Surely, she would notice her brother—or, well... the lack of him.

"We could..." Suddenly, the oldest woman shook her head, shuttering at her rather cynical thoughts. She stopped to look towards Karlamine, who was one of closest people to Ravel, "What do you recommend, Karlamine?"

The said girl flinched, a blush spilling onto her European features. Being appointed by... _Yubelluna_ , Yubelluna! Karlamine... That girl couldn't help but blush at the arising thoughts— _Issei-sama... w-w-was s-s-so...Wahh! Bad thoughts! Bad!_ "O... _Ojou-sama_ should understand if we give the t-truth that we really don't know." —She wasn't sure how to deal with Yubelluna and her feelings...

The rest of the peerage nodded.

* **Knock Knock!** *

"I'm entering" went Ravel's voice, followed by the door opening.

 _Speak of the_ Devil _, and_ —

However, what really shocked them even more than the person they had just talked of was the person following her.

" "M-M-M- _Maou_ - _sama_!" " Immediately, they all went to their knees, heads down, and worry-stricken expressions across their faces. ...What could've happened that would have gained the attention of one of the Strongest Beings?

"I'm just here on some informal matters," The Devil King smiled, gently, gesturing for them to rise. "As you've noticed, your [King] is missing," he _almost_ stopped to hold his hand up for silence, "There's nothing to worry about, if all goes to plan, he'll be back in a week or two."

Yubelluna immediately rose up, "Issei- _sama_ isn't... in trouble?" Her hands were knitted together as they rested before her bosom in worry.

With a reassuring smile, he shook his head, "He shouldn't be."

Yubelluna, easily trusting his words (due to _past_ conversations), returned to think of problems that'll most likely occur in his absence. It was expected that she, as the [Queen, at least, have _some_ thoughts such as her own at the time in her King's leave. —And Issei would surely be proud of her if she did! "Um... If I may _Maou-sama_ ," The **Super-Devil** nodded for her to continue, "then, who shall heed to the calling of the Elders? Or fulfill Master's daily missions?"

The Crimson Satan blinked. He wasn't... exactly aware of these "daily missions." "Are these... 'missions' difficult without your [King]?"

"It's nothing we can't do ourselves." Her response was swift.

Sirzechs' brow rose, "Then, in your master's stead, I'll have a servant carry the order's from the Elders to you girls—"

"Actually about that, a familiar delivers it to me." Everyone looked at Yubelluna, "If I can, I usually complete some of them myself; yesterday for example, but I had done them all." Truly, Yubelluna was fitting for the [Queen] Piece. However, those quests couldn't compare to those Issei personally took on. She honestly worried for his sanity. —She looked to her fellow pieces. _Perhaps it was time to truly show just how bad Master suffers..._

Sirzechs continued, with a smile. _Ah~ With such devils for the future~_ "As for the calling, Yubelluna—you should be able to do it his stead, right?" With a nod, the Satan nodded to himself and clasped his hands, "Sounds like a plan?"

Yubelluna nodded, completely relieved. She blinked her reassured tears in happiness. "Y-Yes, thank you." The daily missions were usually given.

... _Yubelluna really loves Issei-sama..._ All the girls were awed at the fact she was easily speaking to _the_ Devil King (as he was the strongest and most well-known). However, seeing her relaxed composure, especially after hearing of Issei's condition, they realized just how much Yubelluna loved Issei. —And that they wouldn't back down from trying to gain Issei's heart also! _Uh-uh_ , their expressions conveyed, it was time that they _truly_ stepped their game up, and lessen the burden over the [King] and [Queen].

* **Fsssk** *

A crimson magical circle encompassed the room, stretching beyond the room to widen to the size of the mansion.

" _Hello, um, it's me, Issei Phenex. Everyone, can you hear me?_ "

" "Issei- _sama_!" "

Sirzechs smirked with mirth, as he hijacked the connection that was just meant for Issei's peerage. " _Ara ara_. just in time, I was just telling them about you."

"Maou-sama? _How did yo_..." On the other side of the connection, Issei shook his head. It was probably because he was a Devil King, moreover a **Super-Devil** , that he could get into his spell's connection so easily. Even if Sirzechs' knowledge of magic wasn't as great as his fellow **Super-Devil** , Sirzechs probably had the experience from over a few hundred years. Besides, communication spells, with Issei's knowledge of them, wasn't all that intricate—thus his devilry conjuring of such field followed. "... _Um, I forgot my... card, could I_ —"

"— _No_! Y-Y—You _Baka-Nii-sama_!" Genuinely angry, Ravel huffed, crossed her arms and looked away... even though she nor Issei could see each other. "You go off without a single word or message, and you expect of us to give you something you had forgotten? You can't blame anyone else but yourself! E-Even to go as far as to make everyone worry, you should just g-go _die_!" Everyone blinked at Ravel, even Sirzechs, whose brow rose in amusement as he remembered a similar scene from his own memories. However, it was then he realized it was a good time to leave.

"But," Mihae spoke up, only to pause and blush as all the attention went to her, "Er, um, Issei- _sama_... does have his reasons. ...Shouldn't he?"

"Mihae," Ravel started slowly, more to calm herself lest she yelled at someone, who certainly didn't deserve her scorn, then shook her head, "you shouldn't spoil my brother. There's only a handful of reasons to need money, and trust me, he doesn't need it!" As the tsundere Ojou-sama she was, she "humph!"-ed.

" _R-Ravel, i-isn't this a bit—_ "

Ravel swerved, glaring at him... through space. "I said, 'No'! Look at Yubelluna! Look!" Issei could imagine, even without the transmission of Yubelluna's meager figure through Ravel's conjuring of devilry. There, the grief, the worry, the loss Yubelluna went through, all because the facade that was Issei _Phenex_ cracked. Any other time he would've been so proud, cuddling up to the cute little girl at her use of devilry magic. "Just look at all the worry you've caused—"

Issei's expression became pained, immensely so, and only increased as Ravel's rant continued. He couldn't deny any of her words. More so, that it was from his beautiful "Manager" and, then, his sister, who, in some ways, was more mature he could ever be.

Issei responded in the only way he could think so: "...A-Ah, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

* **Thud** *

Ravel's eyes shot wide open, her hand went to her agape mouth, mortified, she _fell_ to her knees. "I...I—I-I'm s-sorry, _Nii-sama_! I'm so s-sorry! I'm—" Her emotions had run amok, forgetting that he didn't deserve any of it... She had only wished that everyone's worries didn't have to be so great. Such a wish had overwhelmed her, and caused her to be narrow-sighted, despite being told the full story. _T-To go to such lengths to protect the fiancée that d-despises your being... Onii-chan... J-just what are you thinking... all alone_ — She may have been a [Bishop] but she was still a High-class Devil. Utilizing her family's connections, she had searched for him... only for the [Ultimate Queen] of all people to direct her on the right path, or to Sirzechs.

Issei smiled with such emphasis it radiated even through the spell, "I—It's fine, Ravel. Really, I should learn some humility. And, sorry for forgetting about you girls. It—It truly wasn't my intention."

Simultaneously, the girls of his peerage, passionate, went to refute his words—only to be stop by, shockingly enough, Yubelluna, who had pulled Ravel into a motherly hug. "... _You'll only redouble his efforts_."

" _...I'm sorry, Onii-chan..._ " Ravel mumbled, exhausted.

— _Ravel-ojousama..._

Smiling slightly, Yubelluna shifted the girl so she was more comfortable. "We forgive you, Issei-sama, but please take note of your sister's _condition_ next time." She wasn't admonishing him. She wasn't commanding him. She simply voiced his thoughts and _hinted_ what his absence is leading to. It helped to calm him besides the anger and guilt that rose at the hint. "Come girls; it's time to rest. You—You too, Issei-sama, you'll have to find a job later."

Yubelluna was right. Even the mass balls of energy the turquoise twins lacked their usual enthusiasm and it wasn't because of the depressing scene.

" "I-...Issei-sama, will be back soon?" " To comfort one another the twins had even held hands in the absence of Issei. He was like their charger; they couldn't live without him anymore, much like the rest of the peerage.

"Of course!"

And, thus the night had ended on a peaceful note.

Yubelluna returned from meeting up with the Elders she so vehemently despised. Tracing the communication spell from earlier, she sent a message through her familiar. —That much he could guess as he read the said message:

["Issei-sama, it seems that there is some talk about Excalibur Fragments moving into your _fiancée_ area. Please stay safe.  
Love, Yubelluna."]

"Ah..."

He laid back against the unfamiliar frame of the bed, staring at the ceiling.

 _T-Then the choice of Irina and Xenovia coming to Kouh t-took months?!_ That was absurd. Either that or the universe he had entered differed more than he thought. Begrudgingly, he hoped it was the former before he mulled over the word "Love." ...It wasn't that he couldn't see himself falling in love with them, per say. It was—that he wasn't the person they had fallen in love with! —Was it okay that he was in the body in the first place? Was he playing with the girls' feelings? —Who exactly was _he_?! Could he return this his original world? As soon as the last question came, he shoved it darkest corners of his lightless mind: _...Would he go back if he could?_

Unbeknownst to him, the familiar transformed, taking a familiar shape, silently. Only one person from his peerage could get around his passive radar when he wasn't focused outwardly.

The figure raised their hand for a spell, "... _Issei-sama, sleep... sleep well._ " The buxom figure hummed a simple tune as she decided to reward herself for her hard work by brushing his messier-than-usual hair. " _Nnh, no nightmares for today._ " Kissing her master's forehead, the body faded in a dying wisp.

Mystical words lingered, "... _I Love You_."

* * *

 **Aesix** : [Insert Rant] Other than that, I ain't got much of an excuse, honest. Anyway, how'd you guys like the beginning? Murayama fans? —Honestly, that whole scene came out itself. Did you find something interesting, mh? I did, and I wrote it! Sorry to the Katase fans! Ah, tone changed! Scary stuff right there! —I'm just saying _stuffs_ , bleh.

And I realized, I'm doing the same thing as generic anime: Introducing "new" girls one by one and simply "forgetting" about them for the next. Or, is that just me?

...Anyway I'm back! Jolly good show, eh?

 _Have a nice day... lol_

 _Edit:_

[Word: 4,148]

* * *

 **Random** : The Devil is a Part-Timer (only in concept) x Issei Phenex, anyone? ...No?


	10. Act 2: VI

|:[Pyrex]:|

* * *

 ** _Note_** _: Geez, I hate names. Here is the finalized names:_ _ **Katase Aoi** , **Murayama Yukina**_

* * *

 **Reviews** :

To those who reviewed about my "random": Are you people _sane_?! You want this procrastinating bastard ( _ah_ , "work" is crawling back from Hell... again.) to start a new story? ...Do I look like Superman?! Nah, but seriously, half the readers want to me to return to Lovely Angel, which I put down temporarily for not necessarily this story. I'm juggling four stories right now, and one more in the making ( I luv Touka! ). Besides, my writing is pretty shitty, and I'll just mess up everything (said like a true artist).

Firedragoonknight: This intro is my response. I hope I do justice.

Zesterios: _What in the_ —I mean, what brought up the subject of Satan? I don't even recall doing so myself...

TheLaughingStalk With Xtra Dip: ...What in the world is with that name—and you have no idea how close I was to saying "screw you" and leaving it like that. *insert unamused emoji* (jk, I dun get wut's funnie)

 _Guest_ : Ah, I had... realize there was some awkwardness, but I don't know Japanese personally, so I just left it as is. I really do appreciate the review, and I believe, I fixed it now.

Omni-Creator Kami of Anime: ...Despite my current _update-rate_ , I do release rather small chapters (based on your preference). Er, Grayfia in Issei's "fair-sized" harem...? I'm not really a fan of NTR, more so, she has a child. While, I do agree with your other comment, that she doesn't really deserve the heartbreak... I'm a sentimental person, I like that sort of person in a story. But then again, if more people (because it's just you at the moment) want her in the harem, sure, I don't follow my ethics usually anyways—but that isn't to say I will ever condone rape. I hope you look for forward to this chapter.

* * *

...He was _burning_. However, it wasn't like the previous dreams or any insufferable nightmare he has felt before.

It was something so magnificent, the emotion those words seared upon his being—

" " ** _I Love You._** " "

—Was impractical to describe.

Hair; their shades either silver, crimson, golden, jade, teal, violet, or black; each staring him down, their bodies—their beautiful bodies so very natural— _so very exquisite_. Their very touch smoothed his taut nerves, sending bliss from top to bottom. His body was covered them. Boobs, butts, thighs. Everything laid bared. It was all he could hope for.

When his feelings reached all-consuming, he found the courage to speak, "I—I love you all." He feared they would shatter.

And that fear wasn't without reason.

They vanished.

...He panicked, only before a slight rumble shook the sudden black space.

Issei materialized in the [ **Boosted Gear** ], he realized. However, he didn't see the endless amount of predecessors, but he then recalled that they sacrificed themselves for him to live on, and be the greatest _**Sekiryuutei** _ there ever was. And, thus, was expecting another person; where was a certain **Ancient**?

Instead, in its place, a red wisp, fading in and out of existence, drowned with its shape fleeting and withering like a ghost but more ghastly than a soul. Issei stared at it, drawn due to the pit forming in his stomach.

[ **Issei.** ]

Parts of the wisp turned a deathly green—a rather ominous visage.

Although, the voice was familiar, even if it was far weaker than it once was.

"...D-... _Ddraig_?"

[ **...yeah?** ]

"J—Just wha... Just what happened to you?"

His body was trembling. His ever-faithful partner was... _was_... There was no way _the_ **Ddraig** _was_ —

[... **I lived a long time, ya know? Half as a dragon, half as... a Sacred Gear, but I...I've never met someone like you. For you to die? I can't allow that; to me, you are my treasured hoard, the greatest host, partner that I've unknowingly longed to meet and, thankfully, did meet.** ]

There was silence. Unlike real life, this silence was deafening without a single heartbeat.

— _What exactly was he trying to say?_

[ **I've lived a long time, Issei. I've seen my kin rise and fall—sometimes even by my own powers. I had lost the ambition for strength I once had. ...Until I met you, I had lost all hope, drive to do... _everything_. Issei, you were the one to change that. I had experienced _true_ fun, sadness, and humiliation, some of which were things I never felt even while physical, even _while_ and _after_ being cut into pieces and shoved into a piece of metal. **— **I'm truly gratefully for that, and with all the time we spent together, I think you deserve _even_ a fourth life. I don't mind losing mine for it. I do apologize for leaving you, and with the unsorted business I had been afraid to touch. I hope you can forgive me.** ]

Issei's mouth opened...then closed. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to accept what his mind refused to process.

[ **Live on, Issei. You have now become the " _True_ _Sekiryuutei_."** ]

"No! —[ ** _Ddraig_!** ]"

Issei could feel a smile. But—

[ **This is...a latent goodbye...because I was never actually _here_.** ]

Issei never felt a presence.

[ _ **He**_ ] roared.

.

.

.

[ **Boost!** ]

 **Death.**

He had lost the one person that was sure to remember. His hope to talk and share his feelings with the being dashed before he even knew of them—a complete loss. More over, he lost a friend. The likes of which always settled in the back of his supposedly simple mind. The prospect of it always lingered and failed not into scaring him. However, whether by the tinkering of the world or not, his life had been rather lenient. After all, Asia had come back to life, he or someone else was able to save his friends and to top it off, he's been killed _at least_ three times. Although, he was most thankful in his life for the friends and family he had.

Then and there? He couldn't focus. There was no way to bring Ddraig back—from what his experiences told him. He, Issei _Hyoudou Phenex_ , had absorbed the soul of Ddraig. No wonder he was more confused than before. He knew why but it didn't help.

He starred at his hands. Remembering that he was "Issei _Phenex_ " reminded him of an insignificant thing of human life.

 _School_...

He stared at his palms.

 _I don't want to go._

Even with the fact that his Onee-sama would certainly be furious with him... he _honestly_ didn't care at the moment. And yet, despite not wanting to leave the confides of the bed, he did, even to go as far as to brush his teeth, take a shower, change clothing before leaving.

His pace as normal as the clothes he wore, he wandered, dispiritedly.

... _Sidewalk_.  
Sidewalk.

 _Lamp_.

Sidewalk.

Lamp.

 _Car_.

Sidewalk.

Tree.  
Tree.

 _Car_.

Sidewalk.

 _Rock_.

Bench.

"I-Issei- _san_?"

Person...  
Cute.  
Nun.

 _Asia_.  
Mate.

"A- Asia- _san_..." Despite everything, he could not _not_ care for Asia. Knowing that regardless of her naivete, she did know a pained expression as she too had once looked similar to his current expression. Therefore, he swiftly change it, and his demeanor. "{:/How are you? Is there anything you don't quite understand?/:}" ...He simply doted on the foreigner while pushing away his thoughts and former emotions before he watch her respond.

At first, she seemed to lost for words at the sudden change in disposition, only to drop it with an awkward smile that hinted that she realized something. "A-Ah, I...I- I've learned some more Japanese f-from my care-taker. W—Was that good?"

Issei almost fainted, in the inside that is. _Asia is so damn cute!_ Especially with the last question she spoke and with the eyes that teared up in embarrassment, looking up to him in conformation and trust. That was how he looked from an outsider's perspective as he a-bit-more-than-happily patted her head. "It was perfect!"

"Ehehe," the girl smiled, brightly, "I-I'm happy that m-my studies payed off." Her care-taker said she was a quick learner!

 _...Who is this care-taker?_

He knew he was overprotective. He knew he was angry. He knew he wasn't in the right state of mind. But, he knew the future. Some things were too different. There were only five possibilities: Raynare, one of the other three Fallen, or Freed, but he couldn't decide which at the moment. _Perhaps_ , it was another person entirely.

"...Wait, Issei-san, don't you have... school?" Her inquiry was met with a swift cringe, which didn't go unnoticed. "I-Issei- _san_ , you m-must go to school!"

In turn, he sheepishly scratched his cheek, and looked away slightly. "I wasn't feeling so well this morning." It wasn't exactly a lie.

His hands went warm causing his eyes to widen as he turned back to Asia. "I c-can help you, Issei _-san_!" Before him, her smaller hands filling with radiance held his, clearly deeply worried.

They stared at one another.

 _Stare..._

"U-Uwaah!" Asia's brightened cheeks contracted and relaxed as she tried to explain _something_ that went unheard by Issei, who was still caught up in the moment. _...I'm really **that**_ _dense...?_ "{:/—I j-just heard stories a-about "school" a-and, I didn't want you to miss out y-your studies. _Uuu_.../:}"

 _...It doesn't seem like she's aware of her growing feelings quite yet, I think..._

A hand planted itself upon her head, causing Asia to look up to find a weary smile, "I also need to find a job... Would you mind accompanying me?"

"Un!" The girl nodded, feeling successful at the fact that "Issei- _san_ " had opened up to her.

 **[:|:]**

"A cafe... looking for part-time workers, huh."

 _...Hyoudou-san..._?

Katase Aoi stood behind a corner, hiding herself, unconsciously.

"...W-W... What do I do, I-Issei- _san_? Shou—Should I a-also dress like, that and cook?" Besides the teen stood a rather pretty foreigner, whose Japanese was rather choppy but ultimately, cute, as she fidgeted at the thought of her words, while glancing all around her in awe.

While she was too far to hear Issei's mutters, Aoi's pervert senses were tingling. Unknowingly, her hands began to drift towards her waist, where she lacked her weapon.

"Asia, its fine really." He sent a warm smile. Aoi froze her motions. It _really_ was a nice smile—one unlike a pervert's. "This is just how they dress for work. Like you wearing that outfit as a nun."

"O-Oh, that makes sense." Nonetheless, she gazed around, withdrawing every time she met with another pair of eyes, who couldn't help but smile also.

 _...Are they perhaps... dating..?_ _Skipping school?! I'm so telling Kaich_ —

"Aoi! Table 4!"

... _Although_ , _they're being s-..so scandalous..._

At that moment, her eyes met Issei's.

 _He shouldn't be able to distinguish me._

" _Aoi!_ "

"A-Ah, sorry!" Making sure to keep an eye on Issei and that innocent "Asia," she hurried to the said table.

 _Oh? A couple, how cute_.

The slight spite in her thoughts made her frown. She bowed, "Please forgive me for the holdup." As they waved it off, only for pleasantries, before starting their orders which she took notes of. Once she left, they went back to looking at one another, simply enjoying one another's presence.

"Table 4's order!" Slipping the notepad paper into a clip, she hung it, scurrying along back to the stars of the restaurant. After all, most of the costumers were male and were staying rather intensely at the foreign girl that she too found irresistibly cute. However, foreign as she was, it too looked as if their current surroundings were entirely foreign as she either awed or shied away.

Then, their simple order came: two burgers and two waters. Impossibly so, the blond girl gaped at one of the most common foods out there. Slipping between her lips, a mutter of a language that Aoi lacked knowledge for came and Issei looked up with a smile Aoi... for some reason felt guilty to see, before reacting accordingly. Guiding her by example, he took a bite. Exaggerated as it was, it was still a bite and cute as it was akin to teaching a child.

Being a pervert, she would never let him near children... However, watching him, spouted a feeling within her, telling her that he would be great with children... along some other... —Fiercely, her head shook. _She_ would never see him in a way, especially having just met him.

"Remember? We ate something similar last time."

Then, the girl's eyes lit up, nodding, before she gathered courage to hold the food in such a way that to her was still, to her, much improper.

Suddenly, a tiny shiver shook her, as a pair of eyes meet hers once more. Only for the owner of the eyes to wave, signaling for her to come, smiling. And, she did. Dread filled her; it wasn't unlike the one she felt at Yukina's loss.

"Are you enjoying your food?" She internally sighed; she wouldn't stutter!

"It's good, Katse- _san_." Well, that confirmed that he knew. But then again, she didn't expect anything less from the person who beaten Yukina after all.

"O-Oh," looking up from her intense gaze at the tasty burger, Asia realized they weren't alone, "Is this a... friend, Issei- _san_?" The girl had fumbled with the f-word.

"I wouldn't say that," he scratched at his cheek, "she's in my class. You see, I had just transferred in and moved into town." He smiled at Asia's wide eyes. She realized that their arrangements were more similar than she realized. It was no wonder he was looking for a job, she discerned.

"He's correct," Aoi agreed curtly. "If you don't mind, I need to get back to work..."

"A-Ah," then, Issei remembered his original mission, "are the job openings still available?" Spending time with a young woman such as Asia was always mind-blowing. It didn't help that she relaxed him like a drug or that he didn't want to think about anything else at the moment. _I deserve to be selfish, don't I?_ He wasn't sure which part of **him** was thinking.

Aoi paused mid-step, flinching. It wasn't at the prospect of him working here. It was the fact that they were firing a dying friend of hers. She didn't fault her boss. However, that didn't stop the memories from resurfacing. Luckily, Souna- _kaichou_ was kind enough to allow her off if she didn't feel up to school... not that she wanted to, but seeing everyone happy and together... at times, she couldn't hide what laid within.

...This day, however, she was forced to work. She gripped her apron tightly. She had to take care of her sick mother, and care for her brother. She had taken too many days off. Thankfully, everyone around her was mindful and giving. ...Sometimes, she felt guilty—others, she was angry, and the times in between, she wondered what had she or her family had done to deserve this. Kendo had become an outlet for those frustrations, at the bidding of her mother. "I may be sick, but I wasn't oblivious," as her mother had put it. It worked, more often than not.

In real time, she had only taken a step, before turning back, "Y-Yes, the sole opening surprisingly isn't popular." She, herself, wasn't quite sure why either. It paid enough to sustain her family's needs, even if just barely. "Excuse me," she scurried off.

Without missing a beat a voice called after her, "Aoi, your break is starting!" The said girl nodded, curtly before continuing on.

She had skipped school to forget. She had come to work to forget. She was tiring herself to forget. She shut her eyes, huddled herself atop the female workers' bathroom's toilet. Pink bangs hidden in her arms, her trembling began.

...  
...

Issei frowned, _she never pointed out where to go..._ "Asia, wait here for me, okay?" The girl nodded, feeling oddly giddy, as she started at the behemoth called "a large milkshake."

He confronted the cook, who still stared towards Aoi's direction. "Excuse me," the man frowned at him, "May I talk to your manager for the job opening?"

Issei could see almost see the wheels turning. The cook was one quick to judge, based on his experiences.

Almost immediately, the cook didn't like Issei. Something he supposedly done had triggered the hardworking girl—and the cook figured it was on purpose. How? Issei didn't know. He lacked knowledge on what had even triggered her in the first place.

He did feel bad. But, he didn't know what to do. She _was_ a friend to Asia. However, he... never actually knew her all too well.

Despite the semi-"Phenex" mindset, his body language conveyed Hyoudou Issei at a place unknown to him while being more or less alone.

"I-I'm new to town," he tried to explain, "and need a jo—"

"Table 2's order." Another worker walked past him, before turning to him, "the cook's busy; I'll take you."

He nodded, "thank you."

...Feeling awkward as he followed, he fiddled with his hands. Sometime into the lead, the woman spoke up, "don't mind, Haru—the cook."

"Okay," his tense self allowed to slip.

"And, don't worry too much about Aoi-chan, I'll go check on her." He flinched inwardly at the mention of Aoi. He didn't know what had upset her like that. However, was the woman being genuine? He may be able to sense that she was a Fallen, and he would have no problem eradicating her, but which one was here? And why? Because he was with Asia? ...Was she _actually_ working?

"The name's Kalawarner," she turned back with a small smile, "So, you were the one taking care of cute little Asia, hmm." Her whole demeanor then took a 180. The glint in her eye sparked and she undressed him, mentally, bending forward, showcasing what her uniform dared to hide. She licked her lips, waggling a slender finger as she did so,"I, approve~"

He could feel his wry smile, "y—"

"Welp, time to go back to work!" And she simply walked off.

"...Huh." He shook his head, before entering the manager's room.

 _...Kalawarner didn't look like this before..._

 **[:|:]**

"...Was Katse-san okay?" The blond girl finally spoke her mind, hugging the Rachi doll to her chest, hiding her worried expression.

Issei nodded, "Kalawarner said she would take care of it—"

"{:/Y-You've met Kalawarner?!/:}"

"Mhm," he recalled the confrontation, "she called you 'cute little Asia.'" The girl flushed, hiding more of herself behind the doll, tugging the smile atop his lips. "...Did you have fun, Asia?" He inquired suddenly with an unreadable expression.

The sudden question threw her into a loop, "{:/Mh! I did/:}" She hid her face behind the meager doll.

"A—.." He struggled to draw the words. He didn't want Asia to die. However, if she didn't... _Just what would that lead to?_ Even then, the selfishness within couldn't stand the thought of sitting back while he had the power to easily prevent it. "Are you—"

The familiar figure filled his thoughts, causing him to choke on his words.

"Asia-chan!"

Black hair, silk to the touch, sway back as the body that once held his fought against the gust, jogging towards Asia. It was Amano Yuuma—Raynare. Violet eyes that scared away even the darkness that dared to near, squinted in focus, not quite recognizing him as he could only stared back. Her voice was as cute as ever. Her body as magnificent as ever. Her everything reeked his wants and desires. He still loved her.

He curled the hands by his sides tightly.

" _Ra_ —"

"Y-Yuuma-san?"

Stopping only to take a breath of false tiredness, the black beauty hunched forward, hands on her knees, huffing. "{:/I was looking for you everywhere! Auntie Kalawarner said you would be back a while ago; you shouldn't worry us like that again./:}"

"{:/O-Oh/:}" Asia lowered her doll, disheartened, "{:/I'm sorry.../:}" She turned back to Issei, who stood frozen as a statue. "Bye, Issei-san..."

"...Bye..." The girl heard before she walked to Raynare's side.

As if just noticing Issei, Raynare blinked, "O-..Oh... you must be... Hyoudou Issei." She bowed, "S-Sorry about that."

 _Even in this world, she's using that persona..._ Issei smiled, thinly, "A-ah, it's okay." He bowed slightly also, "Nice to meet you, uhm..."

Realizing what he was getting to, she smiled shyly, "I-I'm Amano Yuuma." She held Asia's hand, before bowing again with a quiet smile, "W-We have to get going..."

Issei could only nod, before he watched them leave. Once they were out of eyesight, a flare of holy magic would've indicated they left, if his heightened senses hadn't done so. Making sure there was no surveillance over him or the area, he quickly drew a [Dragon Gate] back to the training ground.

...

[ ** _He_** ] _roared_.

His power, unrestricted and actualized, surrounded him in a crimson light. "[ **Crimson Cardinal!** ]" On all fours, his draconic energy took shape, enlarging him in every which way. He was going to test the barrier to its limits. If it shattered, then _oh well_.

Flaring his power with another roar, the dragon wings on his back flickered with crimson Hellfire. A armored claw raised back. However, reinforcing it was more Ddrai— _ **His**_ eternal flames. The fire formed a densely-packed plasma, extending from his claw.

"[ **Boost.** ]"

The radiance from his gems could've blinded a bystander, whether of supernatural original or not. However, its glare couldn't compare the flare from his fire and the claw that swore to end all life if it wanted to.

"[ **Boost! Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** **Boost!** ]" By then, the space around warped around him, as if it was something that could be touched. The gems on his armor glowed brightly with an unbridled amount of energy.

[ _ **He**_ ] roared once more, before slamming his arm against space.

A portal flashed behind him suddenly—a spell encompassed him, slowing his "time." He turned, to swing back, almost as if frightened—only to be tackled into another portal.

...Watching from within the crack in space, a golden eye glowed, closing the crack in annoyance.

 **[:|:]**

The environment around him change drastically. It was totally unknown to him where he was, but, that didn't matter. Floating away from his assailants, he glared through his green visors. They glowed as he recognized one of the two. It was the Super-Devil and Satan, Ajuka.

Yet despite that, his gaze was full of anger.

The second person, the one who tackled him, was a blue haired humanoid female. She was held up by her small navy blue wings, glaring right back at him. Besides her, her tail, a few shades brighter than her wings, swung, layered with scales he knew he'd have trouble piercing. Spouting from her head were horns akin to her tail, shifting inwards then slightly outwards. Atop her head and across her neck, she adorned a tiara and some form of necklace. Both were honored in gold with a ruby center. However, it thought that ruby was anything but as she held a strength on par with his. Her meager clothing was black skirt, elbow-length fingerless gloves and a bra, all of which was embellish with a golden material, he didn't quite recognize either.

... _ **Beautiful**_...

Although she was familiar, he couldn't place why.

" **Ddraig calm down.** " Her voice sooth his nerves despite its stern tone.

However, he didn't know her, and he couldn't think straight. Too many things were going on for him to trust an unknown—no matter how the past him (which _**him** _ was troubling to figure out) would definitely do so—whether of lust or principle. Further more, Ajuka—although an acquaintance, he trusted him like he would with Sirzechs—seemed to be on the same side as the woman.

"[ **Boost!** ]" The cannons on his back shifted back then forwards, charging with his collected energy.

The woman frowned, saddened. " **You still use that filthy power?** " Laced within the overwhelming amount of dragon energy, she could feel a devilish presence. She shook her head, and without turning to the Devil, she spoke, " **This is between me and my mate.** "

The devil dared to grin, without saying a word.

" **Why do you still say 'Boost,' my love?** " She asked, almost innocently gliding towards him. " **Why do you still play this game?** " She tilted her head as the cannon's rage reached its apex. " **Do you not remember, my dear Ddraig?** " She spoke over the overloaded roar of the cannon.

 _WHY?! Why is she getting closer! Why are you calling me Ddraig?! Stop!_

 _ **He**_ pulled the metaphorical trigger in panic.

Watching as it closed in, she scoffed, offended, before opening her mouth. Issei could only blink as he watched her sucked in the attack.

" **You'll leave me no choice, my dear.** "

Her presence flickered, and he reacted accordingly.

He rocketed his fist with a burst of fire against the comparatively tiny fist of the dragoness. And yet, it was a stalemate. Her afterimage fading again, but with his dexterity, he shifted his body, blocked her razorsharp tail with his forearm. Then, with a flare of her own powers, she shattered the armor there. Mysterious mist fell in clouds from her mouth into the healing crack.

He jetted away from her, tearing the arm from his person. In turn a flame flickered before it was good as new—armor and all.

He watched the abandon arm shatter, before the woman laughed, " **At least, you retained your instincts.** " —He punched air. In that direction, the ground cratered inward, everything in the direction of the punch decimated. But he was too late.

There were four of _her_.

They torn at his armor, wearing him into the ground.

 _ **Him?! In the ground?! No more. No longer.**_

With vengeance in mind, his wings flared into life, throwing two copies of the woman away from his person. The other two, however, were no longer. A elongated plasma-encased claw, combined with the aspect, "Penetrate," torn into them like them into his rather useless armor.

Mentally honing into the two other copies, he raised a hand. "[ **Forge of Living Fire!** ]" From nothingness, two spears forged from Eternal Fire appeared launching towards the beings. Flinching, harshly, he looked up, as his cannons followed his gaze. He didn't like what his instincts was telling him.

And so, he made it rain.

Up, down, or even sideways, spears flew, annihilating the environment and desolating as the only living thing in the immediate area. Some of the spears fading back to nothingness, others combined to form three crimson dragons, and the rest, the majority, returned to him changing shape. Around him now was "mini-suns," shape so tightly one could mistake them as red orbs.

Scanning around since he doubted the dragoness would be scared off or killed—he couldn't find her.

He stopped, confused.

The devil, Ajuka, was still there, waved even as he honed on his being, but that woman seemingly vanished. It didn't help that he feared her speed, instinctively.

 _At least I'm thinking more logically now._

Despite that, he wanted to fight. He wanted it to continue. Screw [ **Domination** ] within him whispering the fucking obvious— _of course_ he was going to dominate her. She dared to challenge him. He was going to show her who's boss!

With a flex of power, the mini-stars barreled towards the speeding dragoness. And yet, despite the entirety of their power, she simply snarled, playfully, striking a pose and allowing some to hit her directly—the others she swallowed. She knew he was _actually_ thinking now. **_Now_** , they were playing a game.

He couldn't help but grin back, roaring back in what wasn't quite rage. It was her turn to attack. Apparently, they were taking turns. Screw playing dirty, they were playing Pokemon!

The dangerous glint in her eyes sent chills throughout him. He watched as mist swept from mouth forming orbs much akin to his but much more dangerous. It was due to their dual-traits: anti-dragon and anti-devil ( _not_ holy magic). He couldn't even touch them, much less try to defend.

And so, he drew back on a power he's only used once, but seen in action more times than he could count.

His gems glowed purple.

 _Thanks Gasper!_

The mist orbs stopped in their movement, suddenly. It surprised even the woman into stopping, before encasing her expression in a magnificent grin, " **Oh hoh! This is new!** " Not to be outdone, she withdrew the mist around her body, encompassing herself in it, but at the same time, not quite touching it.

In a show of speed, she seemingly teleported to his side, watching as his legs fell from his body. Flames flickered and his body was as good as new. As misleading as it was, the mist, almost intangible, was capable of sheering through him. _You learn something new everyday!_ " **Keep up, Dear!** " In a frenzy of attacks, he was rendered limbless. Until suddenly she smiled, ravenously, before opening her humanoid maw, dripping more mist until it shaped into... _her_. And so, there were two. Now he understood her " _trick._ "

The Eternal Flame dragons finally reached them, tackling the two. Although the dragons were tore into, they burned as long as he did, trying to return the favor.

His armor shifted. Some of the parts vanished as he felt it was totally unneeded—technically, his armor was unneeded, but it didn't deter him. If he was going to win or lose, he was going to do it looking cool! Now, sleeker, and jets at every limb and joint, he caught up to woman in a flash. Even as the mist bit into his arm, he forced his flames eternal as he slammed her into the bared earth. It either swallowed them as they broke through it's surface or it shattered around them, melting from the flames off his backside.

She only smiled, motherly as her namesake before reaching up to his ear, "...[ **Earth Mother's** **Serenade** ]..." _Even_ as he dragged her into the depths of hell.

—His armor creaked, before shattering utterly.

Falling, his consciousness began leaving him.

" **Shame on you for falling for the same trick, Dear.** " She teased, reliving an old memory, and moved to catch his nude body. However, his instincts didn't trust her. She was too soothing, too knowing, too perfect. With the last of his will, he grabbed her by the throat—or so he thought. And yet despite the threatening nature of it all, she blushed, pulling him close, " **Not right now, Ddraig...** "

With that, she kissed his consciousness away, _literally_.

Staring down at his unconscious body, she cuddled it to herself, teleporting away, leaving Ajuka all by himself.

"Huh." The devil frowned slightly at a thought. "I wanted to—" He stopped lest he anger Tiamat, even if she couldn't hear him—she _could_ hear him. _Fucking dragons._ He shook his head at the thought. "... _Eh_ , a pun?" ...At least he had something the Dragon Queen owed him for, he thought absently as he snapped his fingers.

 _...What to cash it in on... Hmm_...

Once he left, the "world" returned to how it was before they came.

.

.

.

Gazing fondly at her sleeping mate, she watched as he shifted atop her giving bosom. It made her heat up. ' _ **D...Ddraig is cute...**_ ' She was the only being who would ever say so. " **I love you, Ddraig.** " She lowered her head so that her lips could reach the crown of his head. Tiamat was more than satisfied in simply watching him.

* * *

 **Aesix** : _[insert rant/excuses] I've forgotten a lot of DxD "stuffs," #FeelsBadMan_

 _I've always felt for Ddraig, no matter how poorly I portray him and how poorly I write generally... But, I explained a lot in the "dream," if you didn't realize. Katase Fans, what did you lot think? Too forced? However, I hope you like what I did to her history. AND woah, Kalawarner's appearance was like totally unplanned. But lyke, I got a new plan for Kalawarner. It's gonna be hella fun. Hint: impersonation._

 _Wtf, look its Tiamat again- Again, unplanned. If you wonder how I see Tiamat, look up "Dragon Providence Tiamat"_ — _although, be warned, the game she comes from is **rated +18**_. _Although, instead of those horns, picture horns akin to her tail. Holy shit, she's OP!_

 _I hope the fight scene was okay. Shoutout to Muzaka! He and I spoke a long time, and he came up with some pretty cool "stuffs!" I'm pretty mad tho, I had to rewrite cuz I lost more than half when I didn't save. End me now._

 _Anyway_ — _ **one**_ more chapter before I bring this Act II to a close (90% sure).

 _Have a nice day._

 _Edit: Okay_ — _ **okay** , I DID edit, but I guess it didn't save. Fuck me with a monkey, I strongly dislike doing something twice; it makes me lazy._

[Word: 5,691]

* * *

 **Random** : idek bruh


	11. Act 2: VII

**Reviews** : _Okay, okay,_ I got like 3 different kind of reviews:

 **Issei's Powers** : I'd like to point out that the summary says "in a new body." So, he doesn't have that bodily connection between Great Red, and surprisingly Ophis, as that body was the only one that could contain the power for [DxD] for now. And besides, for him to use that power, he'd need Ophis besides him. However, absorbing Ddraig's soul, is, of course, going to effect his physical body, which has only begun taking effect. I won't estimate his strength right now because, truthfully, I'm still figuring that out, lol. However, don't forget he "is" a Phenex. And, during the battle, he held back on purpose, even if on instinct. If he brought Ajuka into the fight, or if he had to fight Ajuka after Tiamat, there was almost no chance he'd survive, unless they wanted him to, not that he knew that.

 **Grayfia** : ...To be honest, I _still_ haven't given her much thought, if at all, even after the reviews. Perhaps, even especially after the reviews, I'm not sure. Anyway, the three reason I've gotten is that she's "perfect" for this version of Issei and that she's "hot" (lol) and Sirzechs doesn't deserve her (...how so?). The latter two reasons are blunt (if not a bit rude) and are meh reasons, I won't lie. However, how is she perfect for this Issei? ...Like surprisingly, no one explained it to me. And it would help me understand why they should be paired and help me recognize how you see this version of Issei (which I think is important-), before I _actually_ contemplate... I don't mean to sound rude...

 **Tiamat** : I didn't show all she was capable of ~ (ofc) She's my favorite character in this story, currently! (and I writing it, lol!)

Onmi-Creator Kami of Anime: He _isn't_ Ddraig like he _isn't_ Issei Hyoudou or Issei Phenex, and read above, if you haven't.

Naruto Dragneel (Guest): I dun knew yet? And I'm satisfied that you're glad.

The Anonymous FanFic Author: AT LEAST SOMEONE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT DDRAIG OAFIB:WOMKLFJKB:EOKLm; *coughs* Like seriously, like only two people cared to say something. I tried to make it heartfelt(-ish?).

antifanboy: Thank you! —And that's one vote for no Grayfia, against, uh, 1, 2... 5, for now...

TheLaughingStalkIsWokeAsF: ...I apologize, my "jk" didn't save and uh, I'm not sure what was funny. Nonetheless, thanks!

Guest (Guest): ...erm, sorry?

iNSaNiTY49: My first reaction: * _points at screen_ * "I like this guy!" — I still need to finish that one story you posted... _Anyway_! Don't worry too much, I've planned this story too much to let it suffer ( _AGAIN_ ), and every change I make to it is calculated... _somewhat_. 1) ...did he seem friendly? I mean, I wasn't trying to. I, for one, never really spoken to a person in such a way, so all I can do is guess. Please forgive me. 2) Ah! Don't make me spoil the story! 3) Your worries aren't garner without reason—I've kinda voiced the same opinion a while back (chapter 9?) To be honest, I think that's all the "side" exposition for now... like for a long time (a lie, but you'll have to see what I mean!) as you could probably guess what I'm doing next (in a general sense), if not, finish this chapter! Thanks for commenting!

* * *

|:[Pyrex]:|

* * *

"... _Mmmhh_..." Issei shifted, half-awake.

Whatever he was lying on moved in rhythm, up and down, alongside with what sounded like a heart beat. It was... _so nice_ , he couldn't help but notice. Never mind the fact that it was soft as hell, especially whatever was around his head. It tempted him into going back to sleep, even as something combed through his hair, mixed with a presence he recognized for all of the wrong reasons.

" **...Huah,** " It was a content sigh, " **Ddraig is mine~** " The voice did wonders to his half-tired, half-alert mind. It went as far as to calm the fear of being in a place unknown. As such, he was left simply tired.

Despite himself, he spoke, muffled by the soft material he's ever touched, " **Mmphh mmh hm?** "

" **You're...** " The beating quickened harshly, " **You're finally awake.** "

 _So it was a body..._ He couldn't help but think as the combing hand (he realized) and another arm encompassed him, drawing him deeper into the luscious flesh. And yet, he couldn't care. For one thing, _t...this isn't a dream?_ He couldn't help it. It was too perfect for him to believe. He didn't have any voice echoing within him. There was nothing to enforce sin upon his being. His senses were dulled. He... honestly wasn't worried about anything. Besides losing it all.

The arms that gripped him as tight as his fear. " **What's wrong, Dear?** " His fear was hers.

He could _feel_ it. She's waited years—centuries, no, a millennia for [ _ **him**_ ]. Every second without [ _ **him**_ ] was a century that passed without her beloved. He would know. He grew to have the strength of a Super-Devil in a meager year. Just like him, she could never forget, never move on. And, she didn't want _this_ to end.

 _But, who is she?!_

All he knew was that she knew Ddraig and was as strong if their battle wasn't a dream either.

Drawing deep into himself, he drew past his "Phenex" memories, past his "Hyoudou" memories, and reached... nothing. _...B-..But that can't be! [ **I** ] am Ddrai_— _what?_ His eyes widened and threw himself out of the woman's embrace. [ _ **He**_ ] has never considered himself as Ddraig, _ever_.

" **D— ...Ddraig?** " She reached for him, a pheromone fallen against his nose.

[ _ **He**_ ] almost snarled as he backed up, taking a feral defensive stance. _[ **He**_ _]... I'm not Ddraig!_

Finally, he looked back at the dragoness. His heart dropped.

She sat atop her knees, as her tail wrapped around her in cold comfort. Her hands were over her mouth, in disbelief, if her expression was any indication. Both eyes were glossed over in unshed tears, conveying the hurt of his rejection. The wings atop her back, closed, drooped, which instinctively made him feel as if he's kicked a beloved pet. All the while, she shook, trying to hide her hiccups of sorrow.

Tiamat had made everything he's done done on instinct. She feared the worst when he rejected her touch.

And she effected him more deeply than any pheromone.

[ _ **He**_ ] was _conflic_... confused if anything. This woma—dragoness had stopped his rampage, something he owed her greatly for. But he didn't know her. She claimed that she was his mate. But he didn't know her!

[ _ **He**_ ] hesitated in reaching out, absently noticing he was covered in red scales. "[ **...who are you?** ]" He barely recognized his voice as he neared. Finally reaching her, he held her cheek against his hand. Slowly, both her hands held arm, tentatively, as she lightly nuzzled his hand, even as he flinched.

" ** _...Who are you?_** " She challenged. [ _ **He**_ ] feared the question and the answer as he watched her rise, standing before him. " **You aren't _exactly_ Ddraig, but I...** " She gravitated towards him, lathering her semi-transformed body against his. They both knew she could barely control herself. " **But I love you, like I did him.** "

There was no need for reason; **_it_** was _beyond_ reasoning.

" **You can tell, can't you, Dear?** " She lifted one of his humanoid claws to her nude breast, holding it there, sinking it into the magnificent flesh. " **I don't care _who_ you are.**" Her other hand transformed into a humanoid claw akin to his own before his emerald eyes. " **There's no need to hold back.** " Like he had done, she reached for his scaled cheek, " **You can be,** **[Y** _ **ou**_ **].** " She understood him. That's what he feared in every possible way.

Tiamat held him even as [ _ **He**_ ] cried, grappling himself onto her.

 _ **...This... This has to be a dream...**_ He didn't want it to end.

" **I'll be here forever, my love.** "

"[ **...** _ **Forever**_ **is a long time...** ]"

He could feel a smile and—

" **That it is, that it is.** "

He could feel a presence.

 **They** roared.

[Act: **II** _End_ ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Act: **IV** ]

He sought forward in panic. There were too many people at the abandon church. "[ **Balance Breaker** ]" he said more to remember than to actualize the change of his power.

He spent too much time in metaphoric Heaven. _Fucking Hell_ , his life was simpler when he could say that without the "metaphoric" part. Not that he would ever change it.

* * *

 **Aesix** : _Déjà vu?_  
So, uh, I was _this_ *pinches fingers* close in writing a lemon. I won't deny it. I thought it would kinda be awkwardly placed, even after a small time skip (which ruin stories). And, I don't like this word count either.  
So, um, I found out the reason why Tiamat hated Ddraig (on the wiki), and _ugh_. It sounds boring, LOL, but as silly/fun as Oppai dragon, so it's fine. I like what I did better, dun'cha think? ...Actually I shouldn't be saying that just yet; I need to catch up in the LN!

Quick update, eh? (the real reason is in the "random") Donate a "lyfe" please... I should've been reading the LN *insert deadpan*

Welp! Up next, Act III: Triple Factor (not finalized name) ! Asia/Raynare-centric time!

Yes, yes, I know, IV what?! Just a meaningless teaser. It's more for me, than for you.

Have a nice day!

Edit: ...some?

[Words: 1,689]

* * *

Random: _Holy flying monkey balls!_ I must confess—Rizevim _is_ this version Issei's real _mother_ , " **WAIT** WHAT?!" It's something I've contemplating instead of the Grayfia pairing thingy-thang. (dun ask why, nor shall I comment further.)


	12. Act 3: I

**Reviews** :

 **Tiamat** : ...I mean, she's strong enough for Ddraig to fear her. It got me thinking that she was a perfect Ddraig counter, or something along those lines ...Perhaps, a dragonslayer dragon? (Probably won't do)

 **Grayfia** : The final answer is no. After a lot of pondering in the free time I should use for writing - or something more productive - I had as much planned as the series itself: not much. I've changed a lot of thing around already and there's bound to be more, but this, right now, is one change I don't feel like making.

Lawrence HB: ... _ok_ , you and I see Issei totally _different_. I think I am to blame... For one thing, you have some of the canon events wrong... which skewed your opinion harshly with Grayfia and perhaps, Issei. And as for the Issei part, I think I tried to be specific in _not_ trying to convey his past life in such a way."Issei H's practical family" doesn't hated him... I guess, that was a shortcoming on my part. However, you do bring up a good point: "they could really understand... and connect with each other." I agree to a degree, but, sadly, it isn't enough to drop everything and insert her into the harem. As of right now, there's nothing that'll convince me otherwise. Maybe, one day that'll change, but til then, Grayfia is a no. Besides! There's almost no Grayfia interaction planned so far.

AoiRyuu5Ds: ...Actually, me being a twit forgot to insert: "Act: [IV]" as in _after_ Act: [III], which has only started. This is the "side-character's arc" so-to-speak.

Omni-Creator Kami of Anime: D-Don't make me spoil too! I promised not to comment further on the subject, _shhhhh_! ...*coughs* As for Grayfia... While I agree somewhat with your last statement, it isn't enough. Even if the numbers outnumbers the ones against, I _do_ have the final say. So, please, for now, let the subject drop.

darth56: Your welcome!

Julbot1: I _did_ say something about the writing style... but I deleted it in the rant. It was one of the reasons in _not_ updating. I'm not too sure what was different, but like you, I realized _something_ had changed. As for that simile, I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing, honestly. Because, in part, I think I wanted that, but I don't think you meant it in the way I wanted... As for the Ddraig part: I see. Thank you for sharing. ...And at the time of writing that chapter, I didn't even know the LN/wiki had covered over their relation. So, uh, I genuinely was surprised.

"Bones": I wouldn't like to admit that I laughed, but I did. The bluntness of it all is what got me. But please, do try to be a bit more civil ^^;

TheLaughingStalkIsKnown4-1Taps: (WHAT DOES THAT NAME EVEN MEAN?!) ...Shouldn't you have said that in chapter 10?

Guest (Guest I): Well, people think it's _so_ easy to overcome one's nightmares, fears, self, etc. DxD's plot sure as hell doesn't help. Honestly, I think, the only genuine version of overcoming is from Koneko. Issei _can't_ overcome the Elders, in fear of what will happen to others, such as his sister. He doesn't want another _him_ so he'll fight his way out. And while he's strong, immensely so for his age, he lacks "connections," at least, the likes of which could hide his peerage and take down the Elders, whose own connections could probably just _overpower_ him, whether of numbers or not.

Guest (Guest II): ...I can't relate because it's hard when it all makes sense in my head, but I do apologize. Sorry.

Xeroz LotCN: Ohoho! I like this! For the most part, you're on point! I won't say anything else besides that. As for Gasper's powers: I just "stole" it from the anime actually, which deviated from the LN in some ways. As for "boobs": I've _always_ had that in mind! I plan to do an omake about it, someday.

* * *

|:[Pyrex]:|

* * *

...  
[ **After Issei's outburst** ]

Luckily, it was still her "turn" because she doubted Rias could handle this situation properly.

 _...W-What in the world?!_ Sona didn't let her thoughts convey themselves onto her usual school façade, even if normal school hours were over, as she threw her senses and sensors on. Tsubaki flinched at flare of power. And she was just as, if not more so at some things, of a stoic. If Sona wasn't bothered by a certain someone's absence, she wouldn't deny the fact that she too would've flinched. The flare hinted an amount that rivaled her sister after all.

Looking through her sensors, she realized the epicenter was... normal? There was no lingering aura of sorts, no magics, or any supernatural being unaccounted for. And yet, all her sensors picked up the energy reading from this one house. Whoever it was was skilled enough to hide it— _Wait..._ She stared hard at the address through the magical screening. She shook her head, pulling out a certain file, only to sigh.

 _It_ would _be his_.

After making sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, she formed a teleportation and a communication circle.

"Tsubaki, I'll need you and Koneko, if Rias allows it." She let out a silent sigh, before the both of them turned to the door just as it clicked opened. One figure burst into the room while the second simply strolled in, nonchalantly, smiling as always. Cancelling the communication circle with a wave, she greeted her fellow classmates, "Rias, Akeno."

"—Your sister?"

Sona shook her head. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about the accusation or if she would rather it actually be her sister, when they find the origin. "I'm not too sure."

The two newcomers looked at each other, "you'll have to convince Koneko," Rias said with an expression that was conflicted between duty and her worry for one she'd call family. They all knew of Koneko's position about her powers and abilities. Sometimes, she was okay with just using a little bit of it. Others... her trauma was too much, understandably.

"It may not be required," Sona spoke up, gesturing to Tsubaki before blinking and pointing to Akeno, "they could ask the spirits."

Akeno's smile widened slightly, modestly, "Tsubaki is more useful than myself in this situation."

" _Buchou_!" The occupants blinked, hearing a male's voice, before the door slammed open. "Koneko-chan, she's..." Yuuto stopped, as his confusion surfaced, before he questioned more than stated, "she's scared?" That's what it seemed like to him, but he didn't know quite know why. The four girls blinked.

"I-I see." Yuuto's [King] looked back to Sona, "I have to..." She trailed off as the fellow purebred nodded, "I'll help out later!" With that she ran off with her servants in tow.

"—Should we get going?" Tsubaki spoke, as a circle encompassed them.

"Yes, we've wasted too much time, hesitating." She nodded.

"Reya and Momo should be meeting us there."

With that, the circle flared to life.

...

A barrier swallowed the surrounding area.

 _At least my sensors weren't tampered with_ , Sona realized as she looked around. However, the question still lingered: who caused that explosion of energy?

Sona stepped away from her [Queen], just as two blue demonic circles appeared. From the ground, the circle rose, revealing her [Bishops]. They looked at her. "Magic and Aura forensics, if you would." They nodded, and she watched, making sure they did to the utmost of their abilities. She hid a slight smile—she was proud of them and their growth.

Once she made sure, she became her own search. Tapping her foot into the ground, she reached through the water and searched the ground around that... that " _man's_ " house.

At first, it gave away nothing. However, searching with even more focus, she found a head-sized tunnel? The problem was, the tunnel came out of nowhere and, as far as she could tell, was rather useless despite it's massive length. Based on the settling of underground creatures, it happened long before the explosion. Yet, her sensors were picking up some form of energy foreign from the lands.

"Kaichou." A curt voice called out, "the spirits, they all say the same thing: ' _Dragon and Devil Mans!_ ' but they're not being helpful otherwise..."

Holding back a sigh, she nodded, almost tiredly. "Has... Phe— _Hyoudou-san_ been found?" She didn't bother with the "Dragon" part. It was stressful already, and thankfully, there wasn't any sign of a fight. Clearly, there was _another_ thing that _that_ Phenex was hiding, unsurprisingly.

The two [Bishops] perked at the name, only to look away, partly in shame. The pale-haired half-devil spoke, "He... He left this morning, but he never came back, from what we could tell."

She stared at the house. _...Was he a cautious type?_ She hoped not as she stepped forward, throwing all her senses forward, and raising her defenses, straining herself. "Reya, Momo, follow closely behind Tsubaki," she said as she stopped before the front entrance.

They nodded, nervously, skirting into position.

"Be ready."

And she released water into the keyhole.

* **Click** *

 _...Oh._

The door has been unlocked, and she could only watch as it fell open. Nothing happened, as the girl stood ready for almost anything. The first ones to relax were the [Bishops], looking at one another.

"...Nothing," Tsubaki said, stepping forward even as Sona tried to search for anything.

Hiding a deeper sigh, Sona gave more commands, "Reya, Momo, you have this floor." They nodded, going in opposite directions. "Tsubaki, you'll help me upstairs." And so, they went. Once upstairs, they, too, parted in opposite directions.

...Sona found herself in the only room that was filled with clothing. A foreboding feeling fell upon her as she swallowed, making her way across the room. The bed was done, smooth down even. However, she sensed moisture that surpassed the normal amount of sweat within the pillow, sheets and bed. Either he sweated more than usual (which was unlikely as a Phenex) or... There were too many possibilities, whether of the mundane or otherwise.

Sadly, despite her better judgement, she reached for the pillow in particular.

Alongside the extra water, there was the elements that made up... tears: glucose, sodium, potassium, and so on... Furthermore, there were crust particles, which she guessed came from his eyes. Unknowingly, she tightened her grip, focusing in her devilry, as she conjured the "memory" of the pillow ...only to freeze. She may not have seen the all of it, but something changed this morning.

He did sweat a lot in his sleep unlike what was told about the Phenex. He did cry. He didn't sleep for long (a given as a devil). But that morning, his demeanor was unlike anything she has heard of from the Phenex. Silent, daunt and dispirited, he left. It was so unlike either of the two personas ( _Dickish_ or one that was matching of her "younger brother") she knew of that she...

" _Kaichou_." Said girl jumped, startled, almost dropping the pillow she _clearly_ wasn't clutching. Before clearing her throat and nodding for Tsubaki to continue, who pushed up her glasses, "Beelzbub- _sama_... was here?" Furrowing her brows, slightly, she elaborated, "Reya and Momo weren't sure of their discovery so I double-checked, and I made the same conclusion. Rather than worse case scenario, it was a barrier that surpassed anything we could create..."

 _...At least it wasn't anything dangerous._ Otherwise, her [Queen] would've mentioned something of that sort. However, evidently, something had seeped from the barrier, and as predicted from before, it, despite her pride, far outstripped her in power. Thinking more whilst slow in nodding, the petite young woman moved towards the door, "...I—" She frowned slightly, a tint of pink atop her tight cheeks, "I'll contact Beelzbub-sama... but in worst case, I'll reach out to _Ser_ —Leviathan- _sama_." The [Bishops] flinched inwardly. Instead of doing so herself, she let herself smile. The two girls, they were coming along nicely. "You both are dismissed. Thank you for your work. Reya, Momo—I'm _proud_."

The two girls blinked before finding Sona's smile contagious but in their case, wider, nodding.

"Y-Yes!" The brunette clutched the hem of her skirt, happily but true to her shy mannerisms.

Momo found herself conflicted as to how to respond with the warm emotions that bubbled from within her, despite the small smile she unknowingly upheld, "I try my best." With that, the two teleported off—probably to their apartments.

" _Sona_ ," an arm reached out to Sona's—the one that _still_ held _his_ pillow. " _The air,_ " she whispered aloud, waving her hand. With that, parts of the air turned light green or a sudden blunt red. "A pheromone."

The short-haired devil blinked. "A— _what_?"

Then, Tsubaki stood before her, suddenly, "but, don't bother with that small matter, _Sona_. —You're acting strange."

"You of all people know that I was pro—"

"I wasn't talking about that."

"I... it was the pheromone..."

They both knew it was a weak argument.

"... _O_ — _..._ _Onee-chan_ , s-she told me about him... I'm still struggling to live with that reality."

Somewhere in that phrase, Tsubaki could tell there was a lie, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it.

Sona, despite everything many may think of her, was a _dreamer_. ...As one would think, it wasn't something she'd like to show. It came with being isolated at a young age. Before meeting her peerage, Rias, and Issei, all Sona had was her sister to keep her company. Her parents were loving, when they were around that was. Something that had to do with her older sister had always kept them busy. —She had told herself that she would only bother them if she wasn't called upon. That had begun her evolution into her cold persona. However, that was only to hide the dreamer within her.

She wanted to build a school for reincarnated devils. To many that was a dream—one that she would be scorn for. It wasn't her only one. She wished for _genuine_ world peace. Quite ironic as a devil and counterproductive with how cynical she's become.

Then, as forceful as per her usual, her sister "made" her have _fun_. ... _Honestly_ , Sona couldn't help but sigh, but smile to herself, slightly.

All she was was...

"...what's the smile for?"

"Let's go have fun."

"The occasion?"

" _No reason_."

"I see. Let's."

—First, Tsubaki needed to find a way to properly shield herself (and thus the rest of her peerage) from the pheromones. As Sona uncharacteristically dragged her away, the [Queen] allowed her blush to spill. _I hope no one from school recognizes us..._ If that happened, well, their reputation would be tarnished. ...It wasn't that she wanted to have fun! It was her duty as a [Queen] to watch over her [King] and nothing more.

 _...Who_ was she kidding? She wanted some _udon_ noodles!

There was another thought: Just who is this "Issei Phenex" to her master, anyway? Not that she dislike her master's true self...

* * *

From behind Yubelluna, Karlamine followed, looking timidly obedient. Her gaze was to the floor ahead of her, barely seeing the [Queen] from the corners of her eyes.

"Karlamine."

"O—Oh, y-yes?"

"Will..." The purple-haired woman paused, clenching her fist with a noticeable amount of strain, "Will you continue your training today?" From the corners of her eyes, Karlamine noticed it.

The younger woman, a 180 from her usual self, nodded, fiddling with the texture of her sword's sheath, "I plan to."

"—Would you mind if I intrude?"

The brown haired woman looked up quickly, matching eyes with Yubelluna, "Wha..." only to look back down. "I- It's fine, if you want."

" _Karlamine_."

"Yes—?!" The swordswoman found herself enveloped by the Witch's arms.

" _I'm sorry._ " The older woman meant it in more ways than one, and there was no way Karlamine could miss it, even as oblivious as she is. Tears pooled up in her olive eyes as emotions flooded her being. The arms that hung at her side reached behind Yubelluna, slowly, as if in disbelief.

The person who she thought would know how she felt but _wouldn't_ know how she felt acknowledged her. It made her guilty nonetheless, even as she clung to the motherly but sometimes immature (—in a way) woman.

Karlamine had sought to "strengthen" Issei with her own strength, which was _actual_ strength and her swordsmanship. However, in the bird eye's view of things, it was ineffectual, impractical—futile, _useless._ Rating games were skewed already. In other words, _she could be replaced_ —she was unnecessary. And sadly, her sword skills and a few spell that any devil could learn was all she could " _do_." She was absolutely no good with things that require "brain power." She lacked the affinity of magic to make herself as _important_ as Yubelluna since that was seen as more relevant than swords.

...She didn't want to be useless.

"Useless sword-idiot," she was playfully dubbed by her peers. While she didn't hate the name, it struck her more than she let on behind her outburst of meaningless threats because it was true. She knew she wasn't the only one. All of them—Ravel and Yubelluna—felt that way. But, in some shape or form, Karlamine felt inferior to them. The revelations of the days before only solidified that.

...She absolutely didn't want to be useless.

This was something she hid from even her Master, who deserved none of it—her "oblivious" lies included.

Anger bubbled from within her—subsiding only by her "uselessness."

"Is there nothing I... I can do, Yubelluna?" she asked drawing away from the woman.

"Issei-sama is fine with you just staying by his side."

"But I'm—!" _I'm not fine with just that_ , she wanted to say as she had only stopped initially to ease her raising voice but she had froze, finally realizing the opposing woman's expression.

Yubelluna was smiling.

 ** _Cruelly_**.

* * *

 **Aesix** : Some of my past plans were forgotten, so meh - I had to change it up. I had once said before Issei and Ravel are genuine full-blooded siblings. I guess, that's one major change, if you didn't get the ambiguous "hint" at last chapter.

Sona (& Tsubaki): Like it? Hate it? OOC but worth it? Or not? Someone's on their period? Not sure. As for Tsubaki, I sorta drew inspiration from somewhere I guess.

Karlamine: ...ah well, she's really... having a bad day... and it'll get worst. (Spoiler?) I wonder how many people will expect what's to come ~

My writing style as of the last few chapters: _So_... For the most part, I confused y'all but not in the way I intended, I'm guessing. Either, you all are too lazy ( _not that **I** can say anything_) read past what's given—or I'm being stupid and can't tell what's wrong because it makes sense to me, no matter how many times I read it over and edit it in a way that it doesn't give too much away. So yeah... same reason, and not much changed? Perhaps.

 _Oh how I wish to spoil_!

Have a nice day!

Edit: ...some?

[Words: 3,330]

* * *

Random: I wonder if this chapter confuses people. ...that wasn't sarcasm.


End file.
